


La sombra sobre Hasetsu

by Korosensei86



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosensei86/pseuds/Korosensei86
Summary: OMEGAVERSE, AUA principios del siglo XX, en una mansión  en mitad de la estepa rusa, los hijos de Victor Nikiforov se reúnen para enterrar a su padre. Más tarde, el mayor de ellos encontrará un viejo diario de su padre en el que narra un viaje a Japón y en el amor que en su juventud encontró en ese país. Una historia de terror erótico inspirada en la novela La sombra sobre Innsmouth de H.P. Lovecraft.





	1. Prólogo: El muerto en su agujero

Los hechos que voy a relatar a continuación son de una naturaleza tan abyecta que aun cuando me he decidido a fijarlos por escrito, su mero recuerdo amenaza con debilitar mi recobrada voluntad. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, el temor de que estos terminen por arrasar mi conciencia y con ella todo registro cabal de autenticidad es lo que mueve esta noche mi pluma.

Escribo esto bajo el pleno conocimiento de que lo que voy a contar implica a mi persona de la peor manera imaginable. Ciertamente, aquellos desventurados que se topen con este escrito terminarán hondamente repugnados por lo que en este se describe, por los actos que me vi forzado a cometer.

No en vano me hallo en disposición de narrar las circunstancias que condenaron a mi familia a la más pronunciada y ominosa decadencia. Y con ella, a gran parte de la especie, pues fuimos nosotros quienes ajenos a los resultados de nuestras decisiones introdujimos nuestra depravación en su torrente sanguíneo de la Humanidad.

Es por ello por lo que me veo en la necesidad de poner sobre aviso al virtuoso lector, pero, al mismo tiempo no puedo sino dejar constancia de la horrible verdad que todavía hoy late en mis venas.

Todo comenzó de manera sencilla y casi inocente, como acostumbran a iniciarse las grandes tragedias. Un día de otoño me llegó una misiva por la cual se me informaba del fallecimiento de mi padre. A pesar de la contundencia del mensaje, me sorprendió notar mi ánimo apenas afectado. He aquí la primera confesión vergonzosa de las muchas que van a poblar esta historia: nunca fui un hijo dedicado, ya que eran muchas las diferencias que hacían de mi padre y de mi, dos espíritus irreconciliables.

Mi padre fue el Doctor Victor Nikiforov, un eminente cirujano y biólogo, una mente adelantada a su tiempo que contó con ser uno de los primeros estudiosos rusos en defender las teorías de Darwin. Aunque si me permiten la observación, este en realidad se trata de un dudoso honor, puesto que, por desgracia, si algo caracteriza a mi pobre patria en el momento de esta escritura es la decrepitud intelectual y la corrupción de una aristocracia que, seducida por la ostentación y la autoindulgencia de Occidente, se regodea en su propio hedonismo de una manera no muy distinta a como lo haría un cerdo en un lodazal. Mientras, susurros insidiosos y desleales avivan a una plebe que empieza a ambicionar lugares que no le corresponden en el orden natural de las cosas, presagios casi inaudibles de la purga que se cierne sobre los impávidos señores de esta tierra.

Pero cuando mi padre era joven, este país aún era decente, por lo que su cuidada cultura unida a un abrumador carisma le proveyeron un lugar destacado en los más exquisitos círculos de su San Petersburgo natal. Sin embargo, ni mi hermana ni yo pisaríamos jamás tan distinguida urbe. Lo poco que sé al respecto es que de la noche a la mañana, mi padre abandonó aquella ciudad y con ella su prestigio y posición, huyendo con las prisas de quien acarrea un inenarrable crimen a sus espaldas. Se llevó consigo tan solo la fortuna que había llegado a amasar, de la cual invirtió buena parte en la construcción de una mansión a una varias jornadas en coche desde Tsaritsyn, en el tramo más recóndito e inhóspito de la estepa rusa. El lugar estaba tan alejado de cualquier indicio de civilización o incluso de fuentes de agua, que los sirvientes tuvieron que construir un pozo para almacenar la poca lluvia que se dejaba caer por aquel abandonado lugar, algo que en los tiempos del moderno alcantarillado, lo asemejaba a algún embrutecido y caprichoso señor feudal.

En aquella casa, mohosa y lúgubre, se refugió lo que le quedó de vida. Allí, como la fruta pasada, se echó a perder, dejándose contaminar por la esterilidad impía del paisaje, convirtiéndose en el hombre frío y de corazón agreste que me crió. No recuerdo por parte de él, ni un solo gesto de cariño y comprensión que muchos niños ingenuamente esperan de sus progenitores. Más bien, conforme fui creciendo me pareció interpretar una ahogada llama azul de decepción y hastío en sus indiferentes y encapotados ojos grisáceos. Esa es la razón por la cual, nuestra incómoda relación, lejos de la calidez paterno-filial, terminó convertida en un mero ritual, un hábito decoroso del que escapé tan pronto como pude encontrar un oficio respetable en Tsaritsyn y al que solo aquella muerte pudo devolverme.

El viaje de retorno hacia el que alguna vez fuera mi hogar se me hizo aburrido y fatigoso, no solo por su tardanza sino también por su falta de estímulos. Cada vez que alzaba la vista por el estrecho espacio que me dejaba la ventanilla del carruaje, una eternidad de tierra yerma y pasto a punto de marchitarse se extendía ante mí. La quietud era tal en aquella silenciosa estampa que ni una sola alimaña, ni una sola señal de vida se atrevía a romper la simetría mortuoria que en él imperaba. Pronto, los primeros copos de nieve salpicaron el funesto cielo gris con su lividez, sellando así la imperturbable infertilidad que reinaba en aquellos lares, conveniente acompañamiento del funeral al que me dirigía. Con esta inquietante contemplación, recordé la naturaleza exacto del sitio al que me dirigía. Muchos fervorosos creyentes, cuando piensan en el Infierno, lo imaginan caluroso y llameante hasta la extenuación. Sin embargo, yo, en mi infancia, fui ya consciente de habitar un gélido y baldío tártaro. Es posible que ya desde tan tierna edad haya tendido a la blasfemia.

Al final de una fatigosa jornada, a largo de la cual, la nieve fue acumulándose en la ruedas de madera y los adoloridos cascos de los caballos, la mansión de mi padre empezó a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. Su visión no pudo producirme menos alivio. Era tan grotesca y desapacible como la recordaba, tal vez incluso más, ya que el tiempo, leal consuelo de las almas sensibles, había dulcificado mi memoria. O quizás, porque, tal y como viene siendo costumbre, las cosas se habían tornado peores de lo fueron. La fachada principal estaba cercada por intrincados torreones que apuntaban amenazantes hacia un cielo que en su esterilidad no le había causado mal alguno, y de cuyos angustiosos ventanucos no escapaba ni la más tímida luz. Los yesos y estucados se habían contagiado del polvo del camino, adquiriendo un tamiz sucio y enfermizo. Incluso las maderas nobles que adornaban la puerta principal se habían empezado a pudrir, rezumando negrura. Todo ello, aunado con su desproporcionada enormidad acrecentaba más aún el aura imponentemente demoníaca de la mansión que me vio crecer. Era como si esta, en un ataque de conciencia casi humana, hubiera decidido acompañar a su dueño en su proceso de descomposición.

De esta forma, cuando me hallé por fin frente a ella, dudé por un instante si llamar, por miedo a contaminar mis manos con tanta decrepitud. Sin embargo, y como es lógico, finalmente lo hice. El eco de unos pasos precedió al rechineo de una puerta putrefacta. Tras ella, me aguardaba el semblante ojerizo y cansado del más antiguo mayordomo de la casa, quien me reconoció al instante.

—¡Señorito Nikolay! —me saludó con su voz de olmo seco— ¡Qué bien que haya llegado a tiempo para el funeral! ¡Por favor, pase, pase! ¡No se quede fuera con esta nevada!

Con la promesa de que algún mozo se haría cargo de mi frugal equipaje, el buen hombre me guió por los tenebrosos pasillos de la mansión, apenas iluminados por tímidos candelabros que en la lejanía se asemejaban más a siniestros fuegos fatuos. En el interior, la corrupción que había apreciado se hacía aún más patente. Como si de la exposición de la ponzoñosas vísceras en la autopsia se tratara, pude observar claramente los síntomas de aquel mal. Los motivos que decoraban las paredes se hallaban desconchados, afectados por impúdicas goteras que supuraban un penetrante hedor. El paso de los años y del calzado había desgastado las antaño orgullosas alfombras rojo sangre, afeitadas de formas ridículas, como un mínimo convaleciente. Una capa de mugre, patética rémora de las nieves de las eras, cubría los lujosos y mal conservados muebles, haciendo imposible que ningún invitado considerara sentarse en ellos para descansar. Por último, por la mansión circulaba un soplo glacial que mordía los huesos de aquellos desgraciados a los que conseguía azotar, posible augurio del vacío abisal y demente que parecía agazaparse en cada esquina.

Solo el fuego que sobrevivía en la chimenea del salón principal pudo caldear mis ánimos al final de aquel desafortunado viaje por mi pasado. Atraído por el calor, me interné en la sala, como un animalillo necesitado de refugio. Entonces, la vi. Aquella silueta recortada por la sombra que emanaba de la hoguera tenía dueña y esa no era otra mi querida hermana menor, María Svetlana Hikaru Nikiforov. La primera emoción que me suscitó su imagen fue pavorosa admiración. En las largas décadas que nos habían separado, mi hermana no había perdido ni un ápice de su gallarda belleza. Su baja estatura y diminuta cintura le dotaban de un falso aire de vulnerabilidad, adorable armazón que escondía una férrea determinación de la que siempre carecí como varón. En su nívea piel de alabastro, sobresalían de perfil una graciosa y pequeña nariz que muy bien podría haber sido tallada por algún avezado artesano, y unos pequeños labios de un color sonrosado, como de flor abriéndose en pleno invierno. Esto contrastaba con su abundante cabello, de un negro puro como la noche más oscura, como las alas del más taimado cuervo, que le caía por la espalda como ondulados ríos de azabache. Ni siquiera el velo del luto podía ensombrecer el brillo de semejante diamante.

Quise acercarme a ella con cuidado, como quien intenta acariciar a un cervatillo en el bosque, pero, una vez más, mi torpeza me delató. La madera crujió bajo mis humedecidas botas y ella se tornó hacia mi. La sorpresa turbó levemente el mar congelado de sus enormes y afilados ojos azules, para luego recobrar su tranquila elegancia habitual.

—Nikolay —constató con parsimonia—,mi querido hermano, veo que has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia en estos aciagos días.

El peso de esos insidiosos zafiros me obligó a ladear la cabeza para evitarlos.

—Así es. No me perdería el funeral de Padre por nada del mundo. Creo que no descansaré hasta que vea por mí mismo como ese viejo da con sus huesos en la tumba.

La mirada de Hikaru se volvió cortante como el acero. Se acercó a mí, levantando la barbilla con un gesto altanero de desprecio.

—Atrevidas palabras para alguien que no estuvo en sus momentos de agonía- me recordó ofendida, avanzando con las delicadas manos de porcelana entrelazadas en el regazo-. Te recuerdo, hermano, que mientras tú huías a la ciudad, era yo la que cargaba con el deber de cuidar de Padre, de intentar frenar la vejez de esta casa. Todo ha sido en vano y mientras tanto, tú correteabas por Tsaritsyn, sin escribir una sola carta que preguntara por nuestro estado. Sin preocuparte lo más mínimo por tu pobre hermana.

Un renovado rubor subió a mis mejillas, azuzado por las certeras dagas que mi hermana me lanzaba.

—Hikaru-chan -la llamé lastimosamente- Sabes que no tuve otra opción...

Los ojos de mi hermana relampaguearon.

—¡No malgastes apodos cariñosos conmigo! ¡No te atrevas! —me reprendió de pronto.

Al comprobar mi temor, mi hermana decidió reblandecer su expresión. Suspiró arrepentida, al acercarse para acariciar mi tembloroso rostro.

—Perdóname, mi amado Nikolay. No pretendía asustarte. Es este genio mío tan endiablado —se disculpó tiernamente—. Ya sabes que me cuesta controlarlo. Disculpa que pierda la compostura. No han sido días fáciles para mí —con una delicadeza conmovedora, mi hermana levantó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarla—. Pero, por favor, no digas que no tuviste opción. Tú, más que nadie, pudiste elegir. Ojalá yo hubiera podido alejarme de este maldito páramo como tú. Pero si los hombres sois libres, a las mujeres solo nos está permitida la cárcel del hogar. Bien sabes que yo tampoco apreciaba a nuestro padre, pero hasta en su muerte, tú sigues siendo más afortunado que yo. Tú eres el heredero, los restos de su patrimonio te están destinados solo a ti. ¿Pero qué será de mí, mi tierno hermano mayor? Aquí, sola y encerrada, como un pobre jilguero condenado a morir de hambre y de pena en esta cochambrosa jaula —se lamentó.

—Vamos, Hikaru-chan —intenté torpemente animarla— Sabes que Padre te apreciaba mucho más que a mí. Algo te habrá cedido en su testamento...

—Tu inocencia resulta casi encantadora, querido hermano —sonrío cínica— pero te recuerdo que nuestro padre no tenía espacio en su corazón para nadie que no fuera él mismo.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías procurar dejar de atemorizar a tus pretendientes y casarte de una vez— repliqué sin pensar.

Y era cierto. Mi bella e inteligente hermana era capaz de atraer a todo un entusiasta ejército de buenos partidos, solo para repelerlos después. Algunos jóvenes valientes se habían atrevido a contraer nupcias con ella, pero en la noche de bodas, justo cuando la intimidad carnal debía confirmar la incipiente unión, algún hecho funesto y misterioso debía de producirse. El mismo marido que besaba a la novia y bailaba la víspera, se levantaba a la mañana siguiente con la cara descompuesta por un insondable terror, rogando por anular el matrimonio y negándose a aportar causa alguna de su drástico cambio de parecer. Esto le había ido acarreando a Hikaru una fama de mujer maldita que la separaba del altar y por ello, de la estabilidad que le correspondía a una dama de su posición.

Mi hermana se tensó por la ira retenida, de la que solo dejó escapar una mueca de desprecio. Su contraataque no se hizo esperar.

—Al menos, les gusto al principio. Eso ya es algo. No como tú, mi dulce y apocopado hermano, por el que las mujeres no sienten más que total indiferencia.

La estocada verbal de mi hermana no pudo ofenderme demasiado, puesto que contenía una lacerante veracidad a la que ya me había acostumbrado. Era habitual que las mujeres, ya fuera en salas de baile, en bares o en la propia calle, me esquivaran como la inmundicia que apenas se consigue ver de soslayo. Ni siquiera las prostitutas se dignaban a ofrecerme sus servicios, cuando vagabundeaba por los barrios menos recomendables. A sus ojos tal vez ni existiera y esto era casi un sentimiento compartido, lo que a su vez, justificaba mi escasa preocupación al respecto. Debo, asimismo, confesar que a largo de mi vida, solo una dama había conseguido dejar una impresión indeleble en mi corazón. Tan solo una.

Ante la falta de respuesta por mi parte, mi hermana volvió a calmarse. Me dirigió una mirada llena de una profunda compasión que solo corresponde a los seres con cicatrices compartidas.

—Descansa, mi querido Nikolay —me aconsejó, mientras se volvía para contemplar las mistéricas formas que yacían en la fogata—. Mañana por la mañana, enterraremos a Padre al lado de Yuuri. Recemos porque la tierra no esté demasiado dura y que así todo esto termine cuanto antes.

Con la taciturna figura de mi hermana frente al hogar danzando en mis melancólicos pensamientos, regresé a mis antiguos aposentos. El nombre que había terminado por pronunciar resultó ser la llave de una parte de mi niñez que había ocultado, sin saber muy porqué, en las profundidades de mi mente.

Al llegar a este punto, algún alma sensible pudiera haber pensado que el amor tierno y devoto de una madre podría haber aplacado la gelidez paterna. Sin embargo, quiso el destino que yo no tuviera tan dulce consuelo. Nunca conocimos a nuestra madre. No sabemos si murió antes de que nos percatáramos de que una vez debimos nacer de una mujer, si nos abandonó junto a nuestro padre o si seguía viva en otro lugar. Nuestro padre se negó en rotundo a facilitarnos las más mínima información sobre ella. Contrariamente a lo que se podría imaginar, esta supuesta carencia no me causó molestia alguna. Más bien al contrario, se me antojó toda una fuente de esperanzadoras fantasías. Tal vez, nuestra madre no existiera porque no éramos hijos de aquel hombre cruel. Tal vez, solo tal vez, fuéramos adoptados. Eso explicaría la lejana relación que alguien como yo podría tener con mi excelsa hermana. Aquel ser superior, tan fuerte y adorable al mismo tiempo, no podía ser una niña normal. A veces, para explicarme sus incontestables virtudes, soñaba que ella era en realidad una princesa perdida, raptada por nuestro malvado progenitor. Pero algún día nos escaparíamos de estos parajes helados y moribundos , para volver a nuestro verdadero hogar: un reino mágico en el que mi hermana me dejaría reinar a su lado, incluso amarla como el angelical que era. Como ya comenté, siempre he sido a mi manera, un tanto cándida, inexplicablemente blasfemo. Alguna vez cometí el ingenuo error de expresar tales escandalosas fantasías en voz alta. Así y de la misma manera que ocurría con toda idea hermosa, mi padre la desaprobó ferozmente. A decir verdad, se necesitaban pocos argumentos para desmontar mi desesperada y pueril invención. Bastaba con observar la expresión altiva de mi hermana en aquellos azules, destelleantes y azules como un carámbano de hielo para constatar que mi hermana era el vivo reflejo de mi padre. Era yo el que en realidad sobraba, con mi pelo liso como púas de un harapiento color rubio ceniza y mis horrendos ojos, pequeños como los de bestiecilla nocturna y marrones como el lodo. Mi patente vulgaridad me hacía preguntarme si el único adoptado no sería yo. Sin embargo, ¿qué hombre acaudalado y solitario querría adoptar a un niño como yo? Más aún, pese a nuestro reticente parecido, si había algo que mi hermana y yo tuviéramos en común era la desconcertante y casi antinatural forma de nuestros ojos: afilados por arriba y bulbosos por abajo, una característica tan rara que forzosamente nos convertía en parientes.

Por mucho que persiguiera aquel rasgo durante mi niñez, nunca pude encontrarlo en otro ser humano, con la salvedad de Yuuri. Él, con sus afilados ojos negros era el único que se acercaba a nuestra peculiaridad. Fue este extraño aunque afable hombre el que contribuyó a crear con sus cuidados un entorno algo menos hosco para nosotros. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la familiaridad y el candor con el que nos trataba hasta su figura resultaba enigmática en nuestra casa. Escuchamos de los criados, posiblemente tan intrigados como nosotros por su inaudita presencia, que Padre se lo había traído del Lejano Oriente hacía ya muchos años para que lo ayudara en sus crípticas investigaciones. Debía serle de mucha ayuda, pues con frecuencia lo mantenía a su lado e incluso, en contadas ocasiones, se mostraba inesperadamente íntimo con él. Fue Yuuri quien jugaba con nosotros a diario y nos enseñaba palabras de su extraña jerga cuando Padre no escuchaba. El tercer nombre de mi hermana, así como su curioso apodo, se debieron también a él.

Pese a todo, la amable y reconfortante figura de Yuuri no siempre estaba a nuestra disposición. Recuerdo que una vez al mes, aproximadamente, desaparecía durante largas jornadas, a veces, semanas enteras, aquejado de misteriosas fiebres intermitentes. Durante esos días, Padre lo encerraba en unos húmedos y claustrofóbicos sótanos que había construido con este propósito. A nosotros se nos estaba absolutamente prohibida la entrada en esas escalofriantes dependencias, pero no importaba tal detalle, ya que ni siquiera mi valerosa hermana se atrevía a perderse por ahí, a causa de todos los gritos y sollozos que de ese lugar provenían. Entonces y sin mayor aviso, la apacible llama de Yuuri se apagó para siempre. Padre se sintió desolado, manifestando un dramatismo del todo desconocido en él. Tardó días en asimilar la muerte de su ayudante, mientras el cuerpo del pobre hombre se descomponía progresivamente en su habitación. Al final, lo enterramos en el jardín, en un agujero sin lápida, condenándolo quizá a seguir inmerecidamente atrapado en el purgatorio en que se había convertido este despiadado paraje. Con su muerte, nuestra vida se volvió un poco más vacía y miserable, al tiempo que mi Padre se encerraba todavía más en su propia acritud.

En ese mismo sitio enterramos a Padre la mañana siguiente. A pesar de los muchos conocidos que mi padre mantuviera en su prolífica juventud, ninguno acudió a darle un último adiós, como si todos aquellos ilustres caballeros hubieran concordado condenarlo exiliarlo al olvido. Por ello, fue un funeral tan áspero y pragmático como lo fuera el propio homenajeado en vida. Únicamente asistimos la servidumbre, su abogado, mi hermana y yo. En el silencio mortecino de la nieve y la tundra endurecida, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir el solemne trabajo de los enterradores. Nadie pronunció palabras de despedida que llevaran a emoción alguna.

Una vez se hubo completado el higiénico rito, la triste comitiva se encaminó al despacho de mi padre, donde su abogado se dispuso a repartir la esperada herencia. Así supe que, contra todo indicio, el buen Doctor Nikiforov sí había contemplado legarme algunas de sus pertenencias, concretamente, los pocos rulos que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de su fortuna. Por su parte, a la pobre Hikaru le correspondió la posesión de la misma casona en la que estábamos confinados. Mi padre, tal y como leyó el abogado, había considerado que el dinero en efectivo me vendría bien para empezar algún negocio, o simplemente para subsistir en la ciudad con un poco más de comodidad. En cuanto a mi hermana, Padre creyó, irónicamente, que la casa constituiría un buen asilo para una solterona como ella, cuando no una muy improbable dote. Como solía ser habitual, nuestro padre no nos satisfizo a ninguno. Terminamos la lectura del testamento, suspirando frustrados e intercambiando miradas de recelo.

Al término de la lectura del testamento, me apresuré en salir de la habitación, resuelto a seguir con mi vida tal y como la había dejado. Un pequeño tirón de mis ropas me impidió llevar a cabo mis planes. Era mi hermana, quien me retenía agarrándome de la camisa. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyos me sorprendieron anegados en una devastadora expresión de hondo desasosiego.

—Querido hermano —me llamó con la voz desquebrajada por la palpable soledad— ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Antes de que me atreviera a responder que deseaba alejarme de aquel funesto emplazamiento lo más rápidamente posible, ella se tomó la libertad de responder por mí.

—Sé que quieres regresar a tu hogar en Tsaritsyn, pero la tempestad aún no ha amainado- me previno con una leve nota de afecto y preocupación. La tensión con la que se aferraba a mi ropa se incrementó —Por favor, mi amable Nikolay —me rogó— Quédate conmigo. No me abandones tan pronto... no me dejes sola en este lugar.

Yo entendía mejor que nadie la terrible situación de mi hermana. Ver a alguien tan orgulloso y notable como ella rebajarse a tan frágil estado despertó en mí la más acuciante culpabilidad. Pensé que podría acompañarla una temporada en el duelo, tal vez hasta que consiguiéramos vender la casa, quedarme un par de días de fingida convalecencia en el trabajo, en definitiva, lamernos el uno al otro las heridas como las criaturas maltratadas que éramos. Pero, como siempre, resolví ser cobarde. Después de todo, la compañía de mi hermana resultaba tan placentera que se me hacía doloroso, una tentación en la que se me hacía demasiado difícil no caer. Me solté tembloroso del amarre de Hikaru.

—Me quedaré hasta que deje de nevar —prometí, desviando la mirada— Ni una noche más.

Y antes de que esta pudiera rebatirme, corrí a resguardarme entre las sábanas de mi lecho. Sin embargo, y por mucho que el cansancio arremetiera contra mis agarrotados músculos, esa noche no conseguí conciliar el sueño. En vez de eso, el infatigable repiqueteo de los copos sacudiendo furiosos mi ventana, el viento aúllando cual hambrientos lobos esteparios en la lejanía y la cara atribulada de mi adorada hermana rondaban mi mente como espectros vengativos, privándome de todo descanso. Puesto que Morfeo había decidido castigarme con la misma indiferencia que yo tan injustamente le había mostrado a Hikaru, decidí pasar aquella tétrica madrugada deambulando por los oxidados rincones de mi pasado, en un pacato intento de reconciliarme conmigo mismo. De esta manera, candelabro en mano y sin atender al rumbo de mis pisadas, me vi vagando por los tenebrosos recovecos del edificio. Terminé, por obra del destino y de cierta rebeldía inconsciente , adentrándome en aquellos subterráneos de los que mi padre me desterrara en su día. Este recorrido lejos de hacerme revivir viejos temores, amansó en un principio mi agitado ánimo. Bajo tierra, el incesante ulular de la tormenta no se escuchaba tan amenazador. En su lugar, se instauró un silencio balsámico que poco a poco fue haciéndose más denso. De este modo, me vi de pronto, frente a las que fueran las salas de experimentación de mi padre. No quise entrar en los laboratorios, dado la ingente colección de deformes y grotescas criaturas en formol cuyas depravada anatomía se podía contemplar en las agolpadas vitrinas exteriores. En vez de ello, preferí resguardarme en una estrecha y escasamente amueblada oficina. La cámara no contaba con nada más que con una bombilla eléctrica en el techo a modo de lámpara, una mesa con un tintero y, eso sí, bosques enteros de carpetas y documentos manuscritos. Pese a todo aquel diluvio de papel, mis ojos consiguieron fijarse en un solo detalle. Era una pequeña libreta de apenas el tamaño de una cuartilla, envuelta en cuero marrón obviamente desgastado por el uso, tacto que se adaptó fácilmente a mis manos. No tardé en desatar la correa que confinaba su prosa y hojear las ajadas y amarillentas páginas, tatuadas en tinta con la inequívoca letra de mi padre.

_Diario de trabajo de Victor Nikiforov. Año 1896_, rezaba el diminuto librillo.

Como descubrí más tarde, hay pequeños gestos en la vida que guían nuestras vidas a un rumbo concreto, ligeras coincidencias, sencillas elecciones que acarrean poderosas mareas de consecuencias. Yo, por el mero hecho de reparar en aquel breve volumen, había puesto a girar los proverbiales engranajes que me condenarían a la perdida de mi cordura y mi fe en todo lo que creí hermoso y noble. Sin embargo, lo que por entonces podía saber era simplemente que mi atención había recaído sobre el capítulo dedicado al día 15 de abril de aquel lejano año 1896.


	2. Los mil pétalos de cerezo que se marchitan en el mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolay, el hijo de Victor, comienza a leer el diario de su padre, concretamente, sobre su llegada a la peculiar ciudad costera de Hasetsu.

15/04/1896:

El día de hoy ha sido uno especialmente favorable, tanto que me siento extasiado como un bote en mitad del océano empujado por un viento benevolente. Hoy por fin, he llegado a la lejana ciudad de Hasetsu a la que mi colega, el Dr. Yakov Feltsman, me invitara en aquella efusiva carta. Muchos de mis allegados de la Alta Sociedad, me discutieron en su momento, mi decisión de acercarme a este controvertido personaje, de semblante sombrío y ajado. No es para menos, teniendo en cuenta no solo su estricta y brusca actitud. Hay quien opina que se trata de un científico hasta cierto punto hierático, demasiado interesado en sus investigaciones como para valorar las sutilidades de la sociedad humana. Sin embargo, este supuesto vicio me hizo buscar su compañía, más que la de ningún otro compañero de disciplina. Más allá de los refrescantes aunque superficiales bailes de salón, si hay algo que me hace sentir como en casa es una buena charla científica en la que comentar nuestros avances y conclusiones. Si bien el Dr. Feltsman se mostró reacio a aceptarme como pupilo, mi notable insistencia dio finalmente sus frutos. Meses después de que desapareciera de San Petersburgo, recibí aquel corto mensaje en el que me convidaba a esta remota localidad de Japón, en una isla de Kyushuu, Japón, lugar donde decía haber descubierto unas misterios mutaciones biológicas que me fascinarían y sobre las que creía, yo tenía mucho que opinar, en tanto podrían complementar mis líneas de trabajo habituales.

Sin detenerme a meditar mi arrebato inicial, me apresuré a solucionar todos mis compromisos urgentes y a cancelar los de medio y largo plazo. Empaqué mis más necesarias posesiones, mis instrumentos de medición y mis manuales más consultados y empecé mi largo periplo. He pasado por largas jornadas de tren a través de la cruda Siberia hasta llegar a Kamchatka. Allí hice acopio de todo mi encanto para convencer a un marinero local de que me acercara al puerto de Osaka, y desde aquella ciudad de gentes alegres y ritmo acelerado, tomé un tren que me llevó al extremo de la isla central de Japón: una pequeña localidad conocida como Shimonsenki. Debo decir que desde que arribe a este país siento que he descubierto un tesoro, una pequeña joya oculta, humilde en sus formas pero avasalladora en sus destellos. Esta fecunda tierra, lejos de la reseca melancolía de la Madre Rusia, está envuelto en un refrescante y húmedo aire lleno de vida. En su campiña, se extienden los campos de arroz, vulnerables criaturas cercadas por apabullantes bosques plagados de monstruosos árboles dispuestos a imponer sus raíces en cada palmo de tierra. En sus ciudades, sus habitantes pululan como diligentes hormigas entre sus atrasadas y desconcertantes costumbres y la más innovadora tecnología de Occidente, que se han aplicado en adoptar. Así, desde mi posición de vagabundo extranjero he podido observar cómo las mujeres ataviadas con kimonos de los más originales estampados cargan a sus hijos al lado de tramos de tranvía en construcción e incluso hombres empeñados en lucir ostentosos sombrero de copa que no casan con la simiesca apariencia de la raza nipona.

Pero sobre todo, he sido testigo de los cerezos en flor, cuyos pétalos de un raro color rosado fenece con un más glorioso final de trágica dama, cayendo de las ramas y danzando grácilmente en su caída al suelo. Nunca vi que una flor fuera al mismo tiempo más humilde y más consciente de su propia fragilidad y belleza. Resulta sin duda una exquisita representación del carácter japonés, delicado pero firme.

Pese a todas las maravillas que seguí contemplando, mi viaje estuvo a punto de truncarse tras abandonar la ciudad principal de la isla de Kyuushuu, Fukuoka, pues al alcanzar el pueblo de Itoshima, me fue casi imposible avanzar. No importara que ofreciera cuantiosas sumas de dinero hasta casi arriesgarme sin quedarme con qué continuar. Ni joyas, ni amables peticiones o rudas amenazas lograban que los conductores de palanquines quisieran atender mi encargo. Incluso campesinos harapientos que parecían al borde de la inanición se tornaban capaces de rechazar la comida en cuanto escuchaban el lugar al que deseaba dirigirme. En cuando me esforzaba en pronunciar el nombre de Hasetsu, las diminutas rejillas de sus ojos negros se alargaban grotescamente hasta casi salirse de las estrechas cuencas. Sus bocas se torcían con pavor y su amarillenta piel palidecía como si de una fiebre hepática los poseyera de improviso. Acto seguido, se negaban ferozmente a escuchar mi petición y huían de mí como si acabase de invocar al diablo. Conforme fui siendo testigo de más de estas extrañas reacciones, una sospecha sorda y agazapada fue anidando en mí, pues, por mucho que sondeara en mis recuerdos hasta mis tiempos de estudiante de medicina, nunca contemplé contracción igual en un rostro humano. Era como si con el sonido de esas tres sílabas un temor antiguo, proveniente de cavernas arcaicas inundadas de sangre, indecible horror y ritos paganos, emergiera a sus mentes conscientes.

Pero no por ello cejé en mi empeño, pues no soy de aquellos que se rinden ante la primera negativa ni ante las siguientes. Comenté mi singular obstáculo con un comerciante holandés que se ocupaba de la importación de artesanías y grabados japoneses en la isla de Deshima. Me preocupó ver cómo el buen hombre tampoco reaccionaba bien al aparecer Hasetsu en nuestra conversación. Pese a ello, tal vez debido a su mayor grado de civilización, su respuesta fue más sosegada.

—Mi joven y amable doctor —susurro, mirando de vez en cuando hacia los lados como poseído por un tic nervioso— Le recomiendo que no mencioné tal sitio en voz alta. Yo no me considero un hombre sensible ni supersticioso, pero debería ser cauto. He oído cosas horribles, incuestionablemente desgraciadas sobre esa aldea, cosas que le quitarían el sueño para el resto de sus días.

Quise reír. Al igual que mi compañero, yo tampoco me consideraba sensible ni supersticioso. Sus reservas habían acrecentado mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté sin poder ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

—Cosas que ningún hombre sensato comentaría en voz alta —respondió, antes de pasarse un tembloroso pañuelo por la frente.

—Me temo que no está ante un hombre sensato —repliqué yo impaciente.

El comerciante suspiró, derrotado. Sus piernas se agitaron en su asiento antes de que este se incorporara para acercarse a mí, de forma que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Ningún occidental que se haya internado en Hasetsu ha vuelto a ser visto jamás —expuso al fin— Yo tenía un colega que contra todo consejo se empeñó en adentrarse en ese pueblo con el propósito de encontrar alguna baratija exótica que añadir a nuestro catálogo. Hace ya casi un año que fue para allá y no he vuelto a saber de él. Ni quiera una carta con noticias suyas me ha llegado en todo este tiempo. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, como si nunca hubiera existido- La cara del comerciante se tensó en un rictus de repentino pavor, que el pobre hombre intentó resolver con un vacilante trago de la copa a la que le había invitado-. Y no se trata solo de él. Nadie vuelve, más que un pueblo parece un purgatorio en la tierra. Sé que no miente cuando me dice que su amigo le ha invitado, pero si he de atender a todo lo que ha llegado a mis oídos en estos meses, lo que los nativos cuentan, las leyendas... Dudo de que ningún alma caritativa o amistosa sea capaz no solo de residir allí sino de desesárselo a alguien más.

Al ver a aquel hombre educado y supuestamente cabal sucumbiendo a cuentos de viejas e historias de salvajes que apenas si han salido del medievo, me vi tentado de soltar una carcajada escéptica. Mi acompañante debió de notarlo, pues me correspondió con una mirada de demoledoras tristeza y compasión.

—No se preocupe. No esperaba que me creyera —confesó este, mientras apuraba su vaso—. Sin embargo, había rezado por ello. Después de todo, es usted un hombre de ciencias. Tiene que comprobarlo por sí mismo, ¿verdad? —el comerciante soltó una desolada risa irónica—. Y sin embargo, había rezado porque lo hiciera. Entiendo que no puedo detenerle. Por ello, permítame que me despida de usted deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver, aunque no apostaría por ello. Hasta nunca, pues.

Dicho esto, se levantó tambaleante de su asiento, más por su abatido ánimo que por el licor que acababa de ingerir.

Tras perder algunos días más de infructuosos intentos y esquivas contestaciones, decidí que ya que todos se negaban a ayudarme, si quería llegar a Hasetsu debía hacerlo por mi propio pie. Con esta determinación, ayer cargué con todo mi equipaje y valiéndome de un bastón atravesé los casi 30 kilómetros que me separaban todavía de Yakov Felstman y todas sus apremiantes promesas.

Es por todo esto que ahora que estoy a pocas millas de mi anhelado destino, siento mi ánimo hincharse como un majestuoso globo.

Sin embargo, he de admitir que mi llegada no ha sido tan feliz como cabría esperar de un broche final. Pese a mis reticencias iniciales, mi alegría empezó a desinflarse. me avergüenza reconocer poco a poco me vio embargado si no por el miedo, por una suerte de combinación entre alerta y sospecha que erizó cada palmo de mi piel. El bucólico cielo azul que había estado despejado durante mi travesía, se llenó de nubes, como si estas hubieran venido expresamente a recibirme. La brisa cálida de primavera que me refrescaba durante el camino, se saturó de pronto, cayendo sobre mí un cúmulo de densa humedad que más bien parecía un espectro dispuesto a robarme el alma. Era como si la vida, hasta entonces exuberante, se hubiera detenido de pronto a la entrada de aquella bahía, negándose, al igual que aquellos nativos, a entrar en terreno vedado. A lo lejos, cerca del mar, pude ver una pequeño cúmulo de casuchas y un puerto. Ante el probable engaño de mis ojos, consulté el mapa y confirmé que aquel lugar destartalado y medio abandonado, era sin mayor corrección la Hasestsu que Yakov me había prometido en su carta. Agotado por la larga caminata, resolví aparcar mis reservas. A través de un pequeño sendero que se separaba de la carretera principal, me interné en aquella pequeña población. Así, pude contemplar con mayor detalle el deplorable estado de depravación que emana de las rústicas calles. Las casas que se levantaban tambaleantes a lo largo de la avenida principal, estaban construidas en madera podrida, con un tejado flotante cubierto de tejas negras que despedían un brillo viscoso y de un tamaño tan reducido que, a juzgar por la forma de rejilla de sus puertas correderas, casi emulaba más a una caja que a un hogar. No eran en sí, muy distintas a las construcciones tradicionales que había visto en otras ciudades japonesas, pero se desmarcaban notablemente de estas en su notable abandono. Como si esto no fuera suficiente rasgo de decadencia, mis pies se veían obligados a proseguir por un lodazal sin fin, que se interrumpía de tanto en tanto por canales improvisados de agua estancada y otros inmundicias, por lo que un insalubre hedor a pescado echado a perder y podredumbre golpea sin descanso hasta empezar a marearme. Pero nada, en aquel escabroso paraje angustió más mi alma que los pocos seres que se dignaron a apearse de sus porches para asistir a mi llegada, pues en sus rostros yacía una mirada extraña, sumamente inquietante. Eran ojos aquellos que en su forma se desvinculaban de la habitual brida mongoloide. Si bien seguían siendo rasgados, resultaban más bulbosos, saltones y fijos que los de un japonés normal. Sobre todo despedían un vacío insondable pero consciente, como si no se fijasen en ningún elemento y al mismo tiempo fueran capaces de percibir hasta el átomo más insignificante de mi ser. Enmarcados en una cara redondeada hasta la deformidad, con bocas estiradas hasta lo simiesco y en cuerpos siniestramente inmóviles, aquellos ojos opacos emitían una señal de advertencia difícil de omitir.

La casa de mi Yakov debía de estar cerca de la playa, en la parte más baja del pueblo y a escasos metros del muelle. Me armé de valor para intentar constatar el torpe mapa con algunas indicaciones de los pueblerinos, pero solo los niños dejaron que me acercara lo suficiente para huir de mí, asustados, probablemente por mi inusual aspecto europeo. Es por eso que me vi obligado a conducirme por toda la extensión de la desolada avenida, hasta llegar casi al mar. Al darme la vuelta para evaluar mi periplo, pude apreciar los dos únicos resquicios de belleza que aún resistían en aquel condenado lugar. En la cima de la ciudad, se coronaba un regio castillo oriental en el que alguna vez habitada el señor feudal que velara por estas tierras, Construido en piedra y recubierto de yeso blanco emitía una imagen de ya perdida pulcritud y magnificencia que remitía a los tiempos en los que Hasetsu aun era próspera. Mientras tanto, a mi lado se levantaban trémulos dos escuálidos y resecos cerezos en flor cuyos pétalos eran arrancados por un cruel y repentino viento marino, hasta morir ahogados, en las abruptas olas verdosas. Aquel desenlace me llenó de desazón. Son un hombre acostumbrado a la contemplación de las aguas. Tanto en San Petersburgo como en mis numerosos viajes he disfrutado contemplándola. Y, sin embargo, juraría que hay algo siniestro en este mar, algo ominoso, como un depredador oculto entre las sombras del fondo, esperando a devorar todo aquello que ose adentrarse en su acuoso territorio. No era de extrañar, pues como los pétalos de flor de cerezo, todo lo hermoso en Hasetsu solía ir a morir al mar.

Vagué pocos metros por la acera hasta que alguien me llamó por mi nombre. En el hombre con sombrero oscuro y descuidada melena cana que agitaba sus brazos para recibirme, reconocí de inmediato a mi colega, hacia el que corrí para encontrarme. Entonces, constaté para mi sorpresa que el Dr. Yakov Feltsman no estaba solo. Le acompañaba una esbelta mujer, que había empezado a dejar de ser joven pero no por ello agraciada. Portaba un kimono con tonos rojizos y estampado frutal, cuyo cinturón había colocado por delante y un moño deshilachado, apenas soportado por peines lacados, del que escapaban largos mechones que llegaban hasta su pecho. Esgrimía el mismo vacío en su mirada, si bien esta estaba bañada por un destello de melancolía inexplicable y exhausta indiferencia. En constaste con su languidez, bajo su ojo izquierdo destacaba coqueto un gracioso lunar.

—Veo que por fin has llegado, viejo amigo —me recibió Yakov—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Cómo has tardado tanto? ¡Estaba empezando a imaginar que algún corsario te habría apresado en el mar de China —bromeó entre risas y palmadas en la espalda.

—Es una larga historia. Te lo contaré mientras cenamos —prometí— Pero antes, me gustaría dejar mi equipaje y refrescarme un poco. Bien, ¿por dónde se va a tu casa?

Yakov exhibió una mueca incómoda.

—No tan rápido, Victor —me pidió— Me temo que ha habido un malentendido. No vas a hospedarte conmigo.

—¿Ah, no? —resoplé agotado— Yakov, llevo todo el día andando...

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —intentó tranquilizarme—, me temo que no puedo acogerte porque hace unos meses que recogí a la señorita Minako, aquí presente —dijo presentando a la misteriosa mujer—. No goza de buena salud y me pidieron que la hospedaran mientras durase su tratamiento. Me temo que de la noche a la mañana me he quedado sin sitio donde meterte. Pero, no desesperes. Te he encontrado un sitio todavía mejor. ¡Acompáñame! Vamos ahora mismo para que puedas instalarte y descansar cuánto antes.

Un pequeño vértigo hizo presa de mí, mientras aquellas violentas y mórbidas miradas de los moradores del lugar volvían a mi memoria. Ya era bastante aterrador estar rodeado de gente tan hostil como para además ser separado de mi único conocido. ¿En qué lugar de este hostil pedazo de tierra pretendía colocarme Yakov?

—Disculpe, Dr. Feltsman —me atreví a preguntar— ¿Puedo saber qué sitio es ese?

Yakov se volvió hacia mí, con un rictus de incomodidad e impaciencia en su larga boca que luego se tornó en una sonrisa burlona.

—Alégrate muchacho —me ordenó— Vas a dormir en la mejor posada de todo Hasetsu.

Afortunadamente, las palabras de Yakov no me defraudaron tanto como su bienvenida. Si bien tuve que rehacer gran parte de mi travesía por Hasestsu, esta vez para mayor escarnio cuesta arriba, me sentí recobrado de mi abatimiento al contemplar la fachada del Yuutopia. Al entrar, nos atendió una mujer de mediana edad algo entrada en carnes cuya afable expresión en nada se parecía a la amenaza latente de sus vecinos. Yakov entabló conversación con la posadera en un ajado japonés que me sonaba a jarrones de arcilla rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mientras, la misteriosa acompañante de mi colega no pronunció palabra ya fuera en su idioma natal o en ningún otro.

Pronto, la posadera me comunicó con gestos que nos siguiera. De esta forma, fui llevado por tan inaudita comitiva hasta mi habitación. Se trataba de un cuarto con un suelo trenzado que al parecer bien merecía el descalzarse, con vistas al mar y ocupado apenas por un colchón, un edredón y par de cojines y una encantadora mesita. Desde luego, el lugar no era mucho mejor que algunas habitaciones que pude disfrutar a lo largo del archipiélago, pero en comparación con el resto de Hasestsu resultaba de lo más acogedora. Abandoné cualquier suspicacia y me apresuré a deshacer el equipaje, no sin antes reparar en la suerte de kimono de algodón que la posadera pretendía entregarme entre amables sonrisas.

—Será mejor que vayas a probar los baños termales —me recomendó Yakov—. Nosotros te esperamos abajo y cenaremos juntos el mejor katsudon de todo Japón.

—¿Cómo? ¿Este hotel tiene baños termales? —me sorprendí.

Yakov esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras me daba otra palmada en el hombro.

—¿No te dije que este era el mejor lugar de todo Hasetsu?

Ataviado con la ligera bata y una toalla, me dispuse a seguir el consejo del Dr. Feltsman. La solícita posadera me internó por una red de estrechos pasillos que dio lugar a un patio exterior en el que, vigilado por una exótica máscara roja de larga nariz se abría un cálido estanque. Pronto, me vi seducido por el burbujeante vapor, por lo que renegué de mis inhibiciones y me interné desnudo en el agua. Al menor contacto con el agua ardiendo, mi piel empezó a reblandecerse. Le siguieron mis engarrotados músculos en los que toda tensión del viaje se disipó sin mucho esfuerzo. Me concentré entonces en la sencilla exquisitez de aquel rincón, decorado con fuentes de agua, rocas y verdes arbustos. En aquel remanso de paz, aquel oasis frente a toda la desolación que lo rodeaba, mi mente encontró por fin la paz que necesitaba para poner todo lo vivido en perspectiva. ¿Por qué había decidido Yakov instalarse en tan pintoresco pueblo? ¿Qué secretos se ocultarían tras las exageradas reservas de sus habitantes hacia el hombre blanco? ¿Podría ser que aquella mirada sombría e inquietante ocultara alguna tara, alguna enfermedad relacionada con el descubrimiento que mi colega científico me había prometido? Esas eran las cuestiones que ocupaban, y hasta cierto punto, ordenaban mis pensamientos, mientras el apocopado atardecer se volvía noche y el vapor se iba tornando bruma.

De pronto, un chapoteo lejano interrumpió mis disertaciones mentales. ¿Habría alguien más en aquella tina? No podía saberlo, pues la neblina que se había alzado hacía unos instantes, nublaban mis ojos. Al notar como las aguas volvían a agitarse, delatando la presencia de un intruso, me vi impelido a levantarme y agudizar mi vista. Tras unos segundos de esfuerzo, pude percibir una sombra humana al otro lado del estanque que acababa de inmiscuirse en mi baño. Lo lógico en mi situación habría sido permanecer en mi asiento de losa, hasta que el desconocido se adentrara lo suficiente como para mostrar su identidad, o incluso no alarmarse ante la posibilidad de tener un compañero en un baño público. Sin embargo, admito que la lógica no fue lo motivó mis acciones, pues de pronto todo mi cuerpo se vio paralizado por el más distinguido pero implacable estímulo. Una seductora fragancia había invadido mis fosas nasales y había adormecido mi cerebro. Un pulso ardiente se había despertado en mi pecho, hechizado por ese perfume que sin duda alguna debía pertenecer a una dama. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado a causa de una pasión antes desconocida, de un demoledor instinto nunca antes avivado, hasta tal punto que resultaba difícil Aquel perfume se me antojaba al mismo tiempo dulcísimo y corrupto, solo comparable a las rosas a punto de fenecer, al aire que porta tormenta. Era asfixiante como el perfume de una dama de compañía y embriagador como un vino bien envejecido, pero ante todo era arrebatador, capaz de liberar a cualquier hombre de toda sus ataduras morales. Las partes más sensible e impúdicas de mi persona no tardaron en inflamarse como el resto de mi cuerpo, de manera que hilvanar alguna reflexión sobre mi estado se me volvió francamente difícil, por no decir imposible. Solo sabía que necesitaba llegar a la fuente de aquel apetitoso olor para saciar la apremiante sed que me embargaba.

Entonces, al otro lado del estanque surgió una voz, sensual y melodiosa que entonaba con descarada inocencia una alegre tonada en un japonés que se me hizo cautivador y meloso como la miel.

_Tsuki akari noboru koro_  
_Tomoru aka cho-o-chin_  
_Matsuri bayashi no aizu_  
_Fuwari chou ga sasoidasu_

A partir de entonces, dejé de lado toda prudencia. Me apresuré a encontrarme con la dueña de aquella voz aguda aunque aterciopelada, quien, teniendo en cuenta su atrayente perfume, no podía ser sino la más bella de las hembras. Así, empecé a nadar guiado por aquellos cantos de sirena, cual marinero dichosamente dirigido a su perdición.

_(Choito nozoite mitegoran)_  
_Mayoi komeba nukedasenai_  
_(Tanoshii koto ga shitainara)_  
_Oidemase gokuraku jodo_

Finalmente, pude atisbar una silueta, que lejos de cumplir con mis expectativas de voluptuosidad se definía en líneas discretas, casi apolíneas, pero no por ello menos atractivas. La mujer ostentaba una cintura pequeña pero delicada como el cuello de una vasija griega que invitaba a ser ceñida por un par de manos hambrientas, así como un par de piernas que parecían esculpidas por un meticuloso escultor clásico en el más puro alabastro. El disfrute, atenuado por la niebla, de estos placeres visuales acrecentó la fiebre que me poseía y me impulsaba hacia delante sin reparar en la decencia ni las consecuencias de mis actos. Como Eva, ante el fruto prohibido, estaba dispuesto a todo para satisfacer mi abrasadora curiosidad, y aquella ninfa acuática seguía hechizándome con su canción.

_Utaeya utae kokoro no mama ni_  
_Anata no koewo saa kikasete_  
_Odoreya odore toki wo wasure_  
_Koyoi tomoni ah kurui zaki_

Por fin, mis ojos repararon en una mano que cual traviesa mariposa revoloteaba sobre la cabeza. Como un gato concentrado en los fragores del juego, la cacé al vuelo. A continuación, me avalancé sobre la acuática criatura, apresándola en mi abrazo. Mis manos corrieron como filas de furiosas hormigas por una piel resbaladiza y tersa, de un blanco resplandeciente a la manera de la más fina porcelana. Entonces, aún afectado por la fiebre, reparé en un asombroso detalle: el pecho que estaba acariciando era completamente plano, como cabría esperar del de un hombre. Confuso y avergonzado por haber sucumbido de semejante manera a tan degradantes impulsos, levanté la cabeza en busca de respuesta. Lo que pude ver todavía caldea mi corazón y adormece mi raciocinio como un buen trago de vodka. El delicioso ser que tenía delante mantenía la cabeza gacha, con un largo flequillo de azabache profundo como de noche sin estrellas, que mojado se le enredaba en la ancha frente. Dos cejas firmes y pobladas, esbozadas por algún pincel de pulso firme, enmarcaban y daban candor a los ojos. Estos eran enormes a pesar de su forma rasgada y, ribeteados por un bosque de abundantes y rizadas pestañas, me miraban desde una destelleante negritud. Me recordaron a una cueva llena de luciérnagas, misteriosos pero indudablemente adorables. Estos encantados se veían completados por una nariz pequeña y redondeada, casi imperceptible y unos diminutos, frágiles labios de un color sonrosado similar a los de los propios cerezos en flor, que se distinguían elegantemente de la suave palidez. Pronto, un sutil y casto rubor anunciaba el estado de turbación de aquel precioso efebo. Aquella fascinante aparición parecía apelar a mis sentidos con una contundencia y embelesamiento por encima de cualquier obra de arte antes contemplada. Especialmente aquel cuello, obra maestra de elaboradas pero flexibles líneas, la fuente original de aquel hechizante olor.

Tan ensimismado estaba por aquella angelical visión que la criatura pronto se aprovechó de esta debilidad y se dio prisa en zafarse.

—_Sumisasen, shitsurei shimasu_ —se disculpó mientras huía del agua.

Y de ese modo, desapareció entre las bruma, diluyendo tras su paso aquel aroma con el que me había hechizado.

Tardé un tiempo en recobrarme de mi perturbador encuentro, hasta el punto de que comencé a sentir frío incluso en el agua ardiendo. No conseguía explicarme a mí mismo el origen de mis actos. A decir verdad, siempre me gustaron las mujeres. Soy lo que muchos llamarían en el calor de la envidia un mujeriego, ya que las damas suelen responder a mi ligero interés con irresistible avidez. Pese a ello, siempre me consideré un caballero que se detenía en cada galantería requerida antes de que mi presa cediera a mis atenciones. Sin embargo, unos minutos antes la lujuria me había dominado de una forma irrefrenable. No solo eso: para mi vergüenza el objeto de mi arrebato había sido un muchacho, apetitosamente delicado y femenino, pero varón al fin y al cabo. Por miedo a terminar desmayado por un golpe de calor, determiné que ya era hora de volver a mi habitación y vestirme. Después de todo, siempre podía atribuir mi fallo a la falta de visibilidad. Y sin embargo, aquella fragancia embaucadora seguía aleteando en mi memoria como un recordatorio imborrable del pecado que había estado a punto de cometer.

Terminé de adecentarme para la cena y me dispuse a para cenar. Me adentré en el humilde pero confortable y casi vacío comedor para encontrar rápidamente con Yakov. Al igual que por la tarde en la calle, esta vez tampoco estaba solo. Obviamente, no faltaba la críptica Minako, si bien a su lado se alzaba una figura más.

—¡Oh, Victor! —saludó Yakov— Justamente estamos hablando de ti. Vamos, acércate para que pueda presentaros.

El joven que se levantó de su asiento vestía a la moda japonesa que combinaba sus ropajes tradicionales con los occidentales. Portaba un kimono de colores sombríos sobre el cuello de una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada que a su vez sujetaba con unos amplios pantalones a rayas, atados a la cintura. En sus pies lucía las habituales sandalias niponas, mientras que el pelo de un negro exuberante y brillante se agolpaba bajo una gorra. Por último, unas gafas de discreta aunque ajada montura, apenas sujetas por una graciosa y pequeña nariz, ocultaban parte de sus suaves y agradables facciones, si bien no podían opacar el tintineo nervioso que despedían unos ojos enormes que amenazaban con devorar el resto del pequeño rostro.

Lo reconocí al instante y él, teniendo en cuenta su azoramiento al verme, también. De un gesto encantador, ocultó el pudor que resplandecía en sus mejillas en una cautelosa reverencia.

—En-encantado de conocerle, Dr. Nikiforov —tartamudeó en un más que decente ruso— Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri. El Dr. Felstman me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Tras aquella graciosa presentación, me encontré sonriendo sin esfuerzo, aunque no supe si fue por el melodioso acento nipón, por su finos modales o por la evidente ansiedad del chico.

—Victor, te presento a Yuuri, mi ayudante —habló Yakov por fin—. Es un joven trabajador y diligente, con una inteligencia asombrosa. Como puedes ver, su ruso es excelente. Lo aprendió y perfeccionó en pocas semanas.

—Encantado igualmente, Yuuri —me sorprendí respondiendo en un tono desproporcionadamente lisonjero.

El chico respondió a mi coqueteo involuntario, clavando la vista en el suelo con renovado ahínco.

—Espero que no te importe que nos ayude en la investigación. Lo he adiestrado para seguir mi método de registro y además puede traducirte cualquier documento que necesite del japonés.

—Vaya —exclamé yo— Eso es realmente útil.

—Por favor, siéntete libre de disponer de él cuando y para lo que necesites- me invitó un incauto Yakov- Es el hijo de los dueños de esta posada, por lo que al vivir aquí, podrá atenderte con la mayor brevedad posible.

No pude evitar recorrer el rostro del tímido muchacho con impaciencia. Estaba seguro de que había visto ya aquellos rasgos redondeados y amables, aunque en mi opinión el hijo los lucía con una gracia mayor.

—Es un honor trabajar para usted —dijo Yuuri en otra reverencia—. Por favor, no dude en utilizarme para lo que usted desee.

Ante tales palabras, noté como mi garganta se resecó de golpe. Aún ahora me pregunto si aquel ingenuo japonés entendería las insinuantes connotaciones que esta podían llegar a albergar.

—Te lo ruego, Yuuri, no te agaches —le pedí intentando que continuase con las reverencias—. Creo que yo también estaré encantado de que trabajes conmigo.

Yuuri por fin consintió en mirarme a los ojos, todavía algo avergonzado, pero pronto compensó el desplante de apartar su rostro con una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —concedió el muchacho con renovado entusiasmo.

—Muy bien. Vamos a cenar. Es hora de que me cuentes cómo ha sido tu viaje, Victor.

La madre de Yuuri, la posadera nos trajo generosas raciones de una delicia que parecía ser suculento solomillo de cerdo empanado, embadurnado de una sabrosa salta y con arroz como guarnición. No obstante, mentiría si dijera que la mayor atracción de la velada fue la comida. No pude apartar la mirada ni un segundo de Yuuri. Cada pequeña expresión, cada movimiento proveniente del joven parecía diseñado con el propósito de intrigarme. Incluso en los momentos en los que escribo en este diario, cuando el sueño me acuna entre sus brazos, lo único que puebla mis pensamientos es Yuuri. Sí, ¿qué importa si Hasetsu no es la exótica y bonita villa japonesa que imaginaba? Supongo que en ello consiste precisamente la labor de exploración científica: a veces los mayores hallazgos se encuentran en los lugares más recónditos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta extraña historia. Aclaro que la canción que canta Yuuri en este cap es Gokuraku Jodo de Gardinelia, mientras que el título es una referencia a Senbonzakura.  
Espero que les guste.  
Volveré a actualizar la semana que viene.  
¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Canción de lluvia en el templo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor ya está instalado en Hasetsu. A pesar de lo extraño del lugar, está deseando trabajar con Yakov y, muy especialmente, con Yuuri. Sin embargo, no todos los descubrimientos están donde uno va a buscarlos.

16/ 06/ 1896

Hoy he vuelto a despertar empapado en sudores fríos. No puedo culpar a los futones, cuyo abrazo materno contribuye a calmar mi inquietud cuando se apagan las luces. La razón de mis fiebres me es del todo desconocida y es para un hombre todavía joven y vigoroso una sensación tan nueva como desagradable. No por ello, dejo de debatirme entre las sábanas cada madrugada, como un pobre poseso, acuciado por unas ansías cuyo objetivo no llego a entender. Solo soy capaz de entender que mi malestar comenzó en cuanto llegué a Hasetsu y seguramente no cederá hasta que no abandone este extraño lugar, probablemente, provisto de efluvios negativos para los cuerpos saludables que no se hayan criado bajo su maligna influencia.

Hay algo en esta ciudad que lejos de cualquier contestación resulta cuando menos intrigante. No sabría decir si se debe a un aire nocivo, impregnado de sustancias venenosas o más bien a esa sensación de constante amenaza, de ojos clavados en la nuca. Yakov no ha querido aportarme muchos datos al respecto. Se zafa de mis preguntas como si de molestos insectos se tratasen, contentándome tan solo con algunas gotas de información, cuando consigo enervarlo lo suficiente.

—¡Paparruchas! ¡Estupideces! —rugía— En esta ciudad no se oculta ningún mal. Lo único que te ocurre, amigo mío, es que no aguantas la temporada de lluvias.

Y esto es cierto, estábamos en temporada de lluvias. Desde hace unas semanas, un océano de nubes cenicientas empezaron a saturar el cielo de Hasetsu, derramando sobre esta un aguacero tras otro. Gracias al monzón, los pescadores dejaron de salir a pescar. La actividad se detuvo como si esta gente entendiera que no hay que contradecir a la Naturaleza, que es mejor resguardarse hasta que todo cese. Por esta razón, el ánimo mortecino y quieto de Hasetsu se ha acentuado. En las calles, desprovistas de gentes, los numerosos y engrosados riachuelos no ayudan a exudar el olor a pescado podrido y basura descompuesta, sino que se estancan haciendo persistir ese ponzoñoso hedor que tanto desgañita mis entrañas. Yakov se burla de estas apreciaciones mías.

—No sabía que fueras tan delicado, querido Victor —comenta jocoso— Tu larga estancia en la corte de los zares te ha reblandecido el carácter.

Incluso cada vez que me levanto por la mañana, puedo sentir la influencia de estas furiosas nubes sobre la ciudad. Bajo el filtro de oscuridad que proyectan sobre Hasetsu, el lugar parece teñidos de desaforados grises, sobre los que únicamente destacan el marrón del barro y el verde ominoso y siniestro del mar. Con su pesado dominio, densificación el aire que parece recaer sobre mis hombros como una pesada carga, presionándome el cráneo y triturándome los sesos.

—Lo cierto es que este sitio ha vivido tiempos mejores —admite de tanto en tanto Yakov—. Supongo que habrás visto el castillo abandonado que hay en la colina. Bonito, ¿verdad? Dicen que en tiempos del Shogun, allí vivía el señor feudal de estas tierras, que con su red de ninjas, gobernaba estas tierras con la dureza necesaria. Las gentes humildes conocían su lugar. Movidos por sus ansías de sobrevivir, las gentes humildes salían al mar a buscarse la vida. Por ello, no faltaba el pescado y Hasetsu se convirtió en un rico puerto, capaz de rivalizar con Nagasaki o Yokohama. Entonces, llegó la guerra. Estaban los que apoyaban al emperador y los que apoyaban al Shogun, los que apoyaban la llegada de los extranjeros y los que querían defender la nación de ellos. Al final, el país se abrió a las influencias externas y con ello llegó su corrupción. Puede que haya quien admire las modernas líneas de ferrocarril y la mecanización del país, quien piense que la república es el mejor régimen para todos los pueblos. Pero no es el caso de los asiáticos. A las razas inferiores les viene bien saber quién manda. En caso contrario, sus virtudes naturales se pierden y decaen. O al menos es lo que pienso yo.

Y tras pronunciar estas palabras, observa a la taciturna Minako, quien apenas se atreve a moverse de su asiento.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri se ha convertido para mí, no solo en el diligente ayudante que me prometió Yakov. Su presencia es balsámica. Hasta su impermeable fragancia personal alivia el nauseabundo olor de las calles. He notado que este olor parece intensificarse para luego debilitarse con el tiempo, en una suerte de ciclo que no logro entender pero por el que me dejo guiar. Como un navío atrapado por la marea. Así, me fijado que para mi satisfacción, Yuuri ya no se esfuerza tanto para mantenerme la mirada. Cada vez se muestra más abierto y relajado y ello dulcifica nuestros momentos juntos. No es que no eche de menos, aquel parpadeo de gacela desvalida que aún ostenta en ocasiones. De todas formas, cualquier cosa que haga, en un sentido o en otro, contribuye a relajarme casi de forma instintiva. Es un refugio en el que paso interno gran parte del día y que calma mis misteriosos síntomas al instante.

Hoy, Yuuri se ha esforzado en socavar mi tedio un poco más. Ha venido a buscarme a mi habitación y ha esperado pacientemente a que me vistiera. Yo me he divertido observando la manera tan conmovedora en la que volvía a apartarse de mi cuerpo, como si ver a otro hombre desnudo lo turbara aun perteneciendo a una cultura de baños públicos. Luego, hemos desayunado una reconfortante sopa de miso y me ha acompañado a la consulta del Dr. Yakov. De un tiempo a esta parte, me dedico a atender a algunos de sus pacientes, en esperas que mi colega me desvele sus supuestos descubrimientos.

Cuando llegamos al enclenque cuartucho, una larga cola de pueblerinos ya se amontonaba en la puerta. Bajo la sombra funesta de la tormenta, me parecieron una procesión de batracios, lagartijas o salamandras. No es para menos teniendo en cuenta el brillo acuoso y sin vida que desprendían sus ojos incluso a la luz de las pocas velas que nos podíamos permitir, así como de la tensión inesperada de sus rasgos orientales.

Poco a poco fuimos haciendo pasar a los individuos, a cuyo silencio incómodo ya me he acostumbrado. Es Yuuri quien intercede por mí, dirigiéndose a ellos en el dialecto local, una suerte de japonés adulterado con gorjeos y gruñidos ininteligibles para los foráneos. Los hace pasar y atento anota su nombre y sus afecciones en cirílico para que yo pueda revisar sus notas sin mayor traducción. De todos los casos que he visto hoy, uno en concreto que me ha llamado la atención. Se trataba de una mujer relativamente joven, quien tal vez no llegara a la veintena y quien pese a ello, mostraba ademanes achacosos. Curiosamente, no era la más joven de la fila. Recuerdo ahora que escribo estas líneas que apenas he vislumbrado ancianos en la villa. No sé si permanecen recluidos en sus decrépitos hogares, víctimas de su reducida movilidad, o si tal vez consideran la búsqueda de salud una pérdida de tiempo, dada la cercanía de su deceso, pero lo cierto es que casi todos los habitantes de Hasetsu que he visto no suelen pasar de la cuarentena. Posiblemente, esta coyuntura sea causada por una baja esperanza de vida, originada a su vez por la insalubridad de la zona. Sin embargo, no deja de parecerme intrigante esta preponderante aunque patológica juventud.

La muchacha tenía un rostro ensanchado hasta lo grotesco en el que se abría una sonrisa demasiado ancha para unos labios escalofriantemente delgados. Una maraña de pelo negro y grasiento se le escapaba del mal hallado moño, sobre una frente sudorosa. Su piel amarillenta había alcanzado el brillo cetrino de las dolencias hepáticas. Incluso, sus ojos, desproporcionados para lo pequeño del cráneo, bulbosos a pesar del párpado mongol, fijos y opacos remitían a la enfermedad. Aunque su aspecto me sobresaltó en un primer momento, he de admitir que no resultaba muy distinta del resto de sus paisanos, pues estos son rasgos que en menor o mayor intensidad he ido observando en los habitantes de esta ciudad, como si de un extraño fenotipo recurrente se tratara. Pocos se escapan de esta endémica enfermedad que parece fortalecerse con la edad. Tan solo algunos afortunados como Yuuri, su madre o la propia Minako se escapan. No todos los Katsuki comparten esta suerte. Alguna vez tuve la suerte de atisbar a la hermana de Yuuri mientras trabaja en la posada limpiando la habitación. Posee una cara con una falta de gracia casi simiesca, con un pelo descolorido en varios tonos de marrón, alejado del negro lacado de su hermano y un cráneo mórbidamente alargado. Mientras el padre, apenas sale de su habitación y cuando lo hace ostenta la misma faz ensanchada de sapo, los mismos ojos grumosos de la paciente que he atendido hoy y hasta una nada disimilada caída de cabello. Es el mismo aspecto, la misma “pinta de Hasetsu”, como he venido a denominarla, que se extiende por la población de este desolado lugar como una dolencia endémica.

Pese a su claro cojeo, tal y como me informó Yuuri, la paciente venía quejándose de dolores en la tráquea que le impedían respirar con comodidad. Suponiendo que la causa de tal padecimiento recayera en una infección o incluso en una incipiente neumonía, palpé la garganta de la joven en busca de indicios más clarificadores. La piel se comportó al tacto de una manera inesperadamente dúctil, exudando bajo la presión de mis dedos, una sustancia más densa y pegajosa que el sudor humano. Era casi como forzar una corte todavía fresco, como si una obertura antinatural pugnase por abrirse paso en el cuello de esa pobre mujer. Tanto me temblaron las manos ante aquella perturbadora sensación, que la paciente no tardó en sisear, aquejada por mi falta de tacto.

Intentando conservar la calma propia de un profesional médico, respiré hondo y recordé todos los protocolos aprendidos. Sujeté la muñeca de la mujer, en un intento por examinar su pulso, pero lo que vi entonces, sacudió violentamente todas las concepciones sobre la biología humana con las que mis años de estudio me habían proveído. Entre los dedos, de una largura y formas retorcidas, pude percibir una telilla de piel traslúcida, propia de aves marinas, reptiles acuáticos y anfibios. Pero absolutamente raro en humanos, si no es por deformidad congénita. La mujer reaccionó a mi iniciativa con violencia, retirando el brazo de un manotazo que a punto estuvo de costarme un arañazo y soltado un gruñido agudo como el de una fierecilla encolerizada. Un escalofriante destello rojizo relampagueó en sus ojos. Tras ello, retrocedió a la penumbra de la habitación y dirigió a Yuuri guturales maldiciones en su idioma. Por su parte, mi concienzudo ayudante hizo lo que estaba en su mano para tranquilizarla. Al final, determinamos recetar algún analgésico para la incomodidad de la paciente y baños de vapor que la ayudasen con su probable congestión, además de recomendarle volver a la consulta en el caso de que su condición se agravara.

Aquel convulsivo encuentro dejó una honda impresión en mi ánimo que me afectó gran parte del día. No podía quitarme de la cabeza las grotescas manos de la joven, cuyos rasgos tenían más en común con los animales acuáticos que con cualquier mamífero, no digamos ya con un ser humano sin deformidad evidente. Las anomalías biológicas de esta pobre gente resultan demasiados frecuentes como para deberse a la coincidencia o la endogamia. Mi mente, atribulada por el ominoso hallazgo, comenzó a entretejer enloquecedoras hipótesis que me veía en la imperiosa necesidad de descartar, por el mero bien de mi espíritu.

Una gota de sudor cayó de mi frente, embadurnando mis notas y obligándome a repeinarme el flequillo.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, Dr. Nikiforov? —se preocupó Yuuri— Parece cansado. ¿Le sigue doliendo la cabeza por el tiempo? ¿Quiere que cerremos la consulta hasta mañana?

Me costó unos segundos responder a las preguntas de Yuuri, tal era el estado de mi reblandecido cerebro.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí, por favor! Dile al resto de pacientes que vuelvan mañana —le ordené—. Será mejor que volvamos a casa a comer.

—Muy bien —concedió Yuuri—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Aquella frase, lejos de la inadecuada turbación que suele sugerir en mí, actuó a modo de pedernal, creado una providente chispa en mi mente.

—Sí, Yuuri —dije avivado por una repentina claridad de ideas—. Me gustaría saber... ¿hay algún lugar en Hasetsu donde se puedan consultar registros antiguos? Me sería útil para ver si hay testimonios de antiguas infecciones en la zona o si la toponimia hace a la zona y a sus habitantes proclive a algún tipo de enfermedad desconocida en Occidente.

Yuuri parpadeó de manera encantadora, al tiempo que procesaba mi extraña petición.

—¿Registros antiguos? —se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose la mano sobre el mentón— No lo creo, a no ser...

—¿A no ser que qué? —le urgí yo impaciente.

—Está el templo de Fukaimono —contestó—. Solía visitarlo a menudo de niño. Creo que en su interior se conservan crónicas que se remontan al periodo Muromachi. Pero están en japonés antiguo, lógicamente.

Al escuchar a Yuuri, noté como mi renovada pasión investigadora volvía a recorrerme las venas, alumbrándome las ideas. No fui consciente del momento en que me abalancé sobre el pobre Yuuri, colocándole mis brazos sobre los frágiles y estrechos hombros. Solo me di cuenta más tarde, cuando recordé cómo el tímido japonés tembló ante mi inadecuado avance.

—¿Tú podrías traducirlos? —le imploré entusiasmado.

Yuuri se ruborizó como una jugosa cereza madura. Desvió los ojos antes de responder.

—Yo... —balbuceó— podría intentarlo...

—Muy bien —determiné satisfecho— Quiero que esta tarde me lleves a ese templo, Yuuri.

Mi ayudante no compartió mi convicción. Sus tiernas mejillas se estiraron en un rictus de verdadero terror.

—Pero...pero —contrapuso Yuuri— Si el Dr. Feltsman se entera....

—¿Yakov? —repuse confuso— ¿Qué tienen que ver él con todo esto?

Yuuri se deshacía en nerviosos y risibles ademanes, incapaz de encontrar las palabras en ruso para excusarse.

—Es que... es peligroso... —alcanzó a murmurar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede pasarte? ¿Que te caiga una viga suelta? ¿Que tropieces con una escalera en mal estado? —me burlé yo, pero aquella sombra no abandonaba los ojos de gacela de Yuuri—. No te preocupes, Yuuri. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada malo —le aseguré en voz baja, acariciando con inusitada ternura una cara que se iba encendiendo al paso de mis dedos—. Y si Yakov se enfada, siempre puedo decirle que yo te obligué a llevarme, lo cual es estrictamente cierto. Ahora cerremos esta consulta y vayamos a comer. Tenemos que reponer fuerzas antes de la excursión de esta tarde.

Yuuri balbuceó una posible réplica pero ni un solo sonido reconocible salió de su boca. Agachó la cabeza e hizo lo que se le había encomendado. Así de obediente es él.

Las lluvias arreciaron después del almuerzo. Nunca vi virulencia comparable a la de la lluvia en Hasetsu. Parece como si las gotas tuvieran algo personal contra este lugar, como si se esforzaran en enjuagar la inmundicia de esta abandonada tierra, sin conseguirlo jamás. Yuuri tuvo el acierto de procurarnos un par de paraguas, aunque esto resultara una solución a medias, pues el ligero tejido no empapaba toda el agua derramada sobre nosotros y su talla apenas me daba para cubrirme hombros y pecho. Aún mientras escribo, noto mi camisa mojada irritar y enfriar mis brazos, si bien no es lo único que me causa escalofríos, como comentaré más adelante.

Cuando salimos a la calle, las nubes se habían cerrado sobre el pueblo de tal modo, que simulaban un temprano anochecer. Fruto del contraste entre el agua y la humedad circundante, una molesta bruma se había levantado, impidiéndome junto con la propia lluvia que pudiera ver más allá de un palmo delante de mí. Tuve que fiarme de los pasos de Yuuri que guiaban a los míos propios. Tomamos un sendero que nos alejó del tumulto habitual de casuchas desvencijadas que yacían en las avenidas principales, y así nos adentramos entre tristes colinas colmadas de zarzas y abundantes matorrales decididos en hacerme tropezar. Empañada la vista por las incidencias del clima, el mar a nuestras espaldas se asemejaba a una presencia fantasmal de la que su incesante rugir resultaba la última huella. Sin embargo, como Yuuri me previno desde el inicio y aunque mis ojos eran incapaces de discernirlo, estábamos sobre un acantilado que daba directamente a las olas, por lo que un mero traspiés desde aquella altura podía ser fatal. Por suerte, Yuuri decía haber visitado estos mismos caminos desde niño y sabía bien dónde pisar.

De pronto, el velo de niebla se elevó para que pudiéramos verlo al fin. Delante de nosotros se levantaba el templo del que Yuuri me había hablando, el Fukaimono no Taisha. La estructura no era demasiado alta, especialmente si la comparamos con cierto edificios de ciudades occidentales como París o Londres, pero en aquel paraje desarrapado resultaba del todo impresionante. El recinto estaba claramente delineado por una sucesión de desgatadas cuerdas enrolladas que antaño debieron de ser blancas pero que en la actualidad estaban cubiertas de liquens. Tras ellas se erigía un pórtico de piedra de un tono gris verduzco en el que también afloraba el moho y otras formas menores de vida. La construcción en sí constaba de combinaciones de tejados alzados, con una curiosa ondulación en la entrada. Por aquel techo, la insoportable humedad que nos rodeaba, parecía mofarse de nosotros deslizándose grácilmente por las tejas color jade. Nos acercamos, caminando con dificultad por un pavimento tan deslizante como el hielo, del que el musgo había hecho su territorio. Al fondo pude apreciar unas cortinas de color morado que ocultaban el interior del templo y unas cuantas cuerdas más adornando el porche. A los lados, un par de farolillos con ideogramas dibujados brillaban como malévolas y gigantescas polillas. Subimos por las escaleras cuya madera maltratada por la erosión crujía sospechosamente bajo nuestro peso. Yuuri me indicó que debíamos dejar nuestro calzado en la puerta, pues el barro acarreado durante el camino mancharía el suelo del templo. No me detuve a pensar cómo una gente que deja un edificio en tal mal estado, luego es capaz de preocuparse por no mancharlo. Simplemente, me descalcé y lo seguí al interior. Una vez cerca, pude comprobar un detalle que heló mi sangre en las venas. Las paredes de aquel templo estaban recubiertas por ilustraciones y grabados de seres monstruosos que más convenientemente se encontrarían poblando mis pesadillas que sirviendo de decoración en un lugar de culto. El artista había determinado representarlos con un aspecto humanoide, aunque solo en parte. Salvo la característica de tener dos piernas y dos brazos, todo lo demás era abyectamente ajeno al hombre. Aquellas criaturas lucían una piel cubierta de escamas de un color que iba desde un verde apagado al azul grisáceo. Una suerte de púas, como las de una iguana o la de ciertos pescados recorrían sus curvadas espaldas. Ostentaban un cráneo enorme, más ancho que largo que dejaba espacio a una angosta mandíbula rebosante de dientes similares a los de un escualo o una piraña. También sus largos brazos terminaban en amenazadoras garras y entre sus dedos se podía apreciar la estructura palmeada propia de los seres anfibios. El nivel del detalle era impresionante teniendo en cuenta la escasa pericia atribuida al arte oriental, pues se podía observar en el dibujo de estos seres una musculatura desarrollada hasta lo temible y un firme cuello en el que se abrían varias filas de branquias. Como si todo lo anteriormente examinado no bastara, las escenas en la que estos monstruos eminentemente marinos compartían lugar con los humanos, confirmaban su fornida talla. Pero lo más ominoso de todos eran sus ojos, dibujados como enormes anillos de tinta roja y blanca en mitad del rostro, unos orbes desprovisto de expresión o vida. Hubo algo en aquel mirar que me tensó todo el espinazo como si de un arco mongol se tratara.

—¿Dr. Nikiforov? —me llamó de pronto Yuuri, provocándome un leve sobresalto—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Perfectamente —intenté disimular— Dime, Yuuri, ¿qué son estos personajes que aparecen en estas pinturas? Tienen una pinta de lo más peculiar.

Una leve tensión se instaló en la frente de Yuuri, normalmente blanda y relajada, para después desvanecerse como un mal sueño. Enseguida, mi afable compañero volvió a sonreírme como era costumbre en él.

—Oh,no es nada. Son los dioses del mar, los Fukaimono.

—¿Los Fukaimono? —repetí intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes— ¿No es ese el nombre del templo?

—Eso es —me aclaró Yuuri sin inmutarse—, Porque aquí se les rinde pleitesía.

Una mueca de profundo asco ascendió desde mi estómago hasta mis labios.

—¿Quién querría adorar a estas “cosas? —pregunté sin cortapisas, pero Yuuri no compartió mi repulsa, sino que más bien reaccionó con escepticismo.

Levantó una ceja y exhibió una breve sonrisa de superioridad ante mi falta de consideración por otras culturas.

—¿Por qué no? —resolvió—. Las gentes de Hasetsu siempre han vivido del mar. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, han rezado a los dioses de las profundidades por una buena pesca. ¿No lo haría usted también, si su sustento y el de su familia dependieran de ello? ¿Qué podría en esas circunstancias importarle el aspecto de dichos dioses?

Aquella sutil reprimenda logró hacerme entender la osadía de mis palabras. Después de todo, mis diversas experiencias vitales hasta este punto me habían llevado a comprender que si hay algo que se desconoce, la discreción es la mejor de las soluciones. Mi comportamiento atrevido e ignorante me había puesto en evidencia delante de un nativo, y de Yuuri sin ir más lejos.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —me disculpé—. No pretendía criticar las tradiciones de tu pueblo. Supongo que hay mucho que todavía no sé.

Yuuri me dedicó otra tierna sonrisa no exenta de la condescendencia que me había ganado.

—No se preocupe, Dr. Nikiforov. Después de todo, usted es extranjero. Es normal que muchas de nuestras costumbres le parezcan extrañas o incluso inquietantes. Por favor, no le preste más atención de la que merece. Solo son leyendas de pescadores. Si no le importa, preferiría darme prisas en recoger los documentos que me pidió y volver a casa cuánto antes. Se resfriará si pasa demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia.

—Sí, tienes razón —admití, sin mucha dilación.

Aquella aterradora visión, junto con la sombra y el frío me habían provocado por un hondo arrepentimiento por haber forzado a Yuuri a esta siniestra aventura, la misma a la que en esos instantes ya quería poner fin a cualquier precio. Seguí a Yuuri a través de los lúgubres pasillos del interior del templo, intentando ignorar las perturbadoras pinturas que aparecían en sus paredes. Dimos con una puertecilla diminuta que se ocultaba un rincón, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida. Yuuri sacó unas llaves de una de sus mangas y procedió a abrir la cerradura, la cual cedió sin mayores problemas. Un olor a polvo, papel mojado y madera podrida nos golpeó en un primer instante. Lo que teníamos delante nuestro era una sucesión de largas filas de estanterías en un recodo angustiosamente estrecho, repletas a su vez de huestes de cuadernos y rollos de papel. Yuuri entró primero a tientas, pero primero echó mano de una lamparita de aceite que se encontraba al lado nuestro. Con sumo cuidado por no provocar un accidente, pasó la bienvenida luz por los títulos que solo él podía descifrar.

—Veamos —dijo él, con suma seriedad—, Usted quería información sobre la fundación del pueblo. ¿No es así?

—Sí, exacto —respondí yo, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

Casi podía creer que los seres de papel que se guarecían en los pasillos habían vuelto su mirada hacia nosotros y ahora nos hostigaban con su furioso escrutinio.

—Me temo que no podremos trasladar los rollos más antiguos. Su papel está muy envejecido y podrían quebrarse con facilidad. Es una lástima pero tendremos que conformarnos con los tomos de hace dos siglos. También puedo llevarle un mapa de Hasetsu. ¿Le gustaría?

—Sí, claro —aprobé yo, cada vez más incómodo—. ¿Cómo no?

Nada más confirmar yo la orden, Yuuri se dispuso a introducir los cuadernos elegidos en una bolsa que había traído para protegerlos de la lluvia. Soy consciente de que se dio la mayor de las prisas, si bien con cada minuto que no estábamos fuera de esa habitación, una ansiedad de origen desconocido se iba clavando en mí como un insidioso aguijón. Sabía que el hormigueo de alarmante desprotección que recorría mi espalda no cesaría hasta que no estuviéramos de vuelta en la posada, y aquel viaje ya se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

Yuuri cerró la bolsa, apagó la lámpara, invitándome a salir de nuevo al pasillo, cada vez más estrecho y oscuro, que atravesamos con la premura de un niño que se levanta de noche. Casi nos encontrábamos fuera del templo, cuando unos clamorosos y anchos andares resonando como tambores en la madera, corroborarlos mis temores. No estábamos solos en aquel lugar. Puede que desde el principio.

Tres figuras altas y siniestras salieron de entre las sombras. Las tres llevaban a modo de capa unos lujosos kimonos blancos con abundantes detalles bordados en dorado y rojo que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpos desgarbados. Complementaban su atuendo con un kimono totalmente blanco de camisa y unos amplios pantalones rojos que impedían ver sus pies. Bajo la capucha que conformaban sus elegantes abrigos, se adivinaban tensos y elaborados moños que estiraban una piel flácida llena de arrugas verduzcas y unos ojos prolijamente maquillados en rojo, que, invadidos del negro de la pupila, nos perforaban con un fulgor lascivo.

Nos detuvieron con un obsceno graznido que rasgó el aire cargado de humedad. Acto seguido, Yuuri corrió a arrodillarse delante de aquellas tres damas, ejecutando una abnegada reverencia que dio con su frente en el duro suelo mojado. Conforme, Yuuri se esforzaba en ganarse el favor de aquellas tres misteriosas señoras, yo me fui acercando sigilosamente para comprobar su descomunal talla. Aquellas damas debían de estar encorvadas incluso bajo los largos kimonos, por lo que podían medir más que muchos que los hombres más altos que había conocido en mis profusos viajes. Al ver que me acercaba, una de las mujeres me observó con un relámpago rojizo proveniente del negro pozo de su mirada. Dejó patente su desaprobación con un taimado rugido. Yuuri me tiró de la pernera del pantalón, instándome a imitarle, por lo que pronto me vi también inclinado en el suelo, mirando de soslayo a las gigantescas señoras que nos acosaban. Yuuri mantuvo un indescifrable diálogo con ellas, combinación de balbuceos en japonés y grotescos clics y gruñidos.

Entonces, la dama que me había amenazado antes, levantó una de sus manos, para señalarme con un dedo huesudo finalizado en un larga uña pintada de escarlata. A continuación, señaló el interior del pueblo y profirió un afilado siseo que escapó de sus negros dientes empapados en lluvia y saliva. Yuuri asintió y agradeció a las damas con otra reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del recinto lo más rápido que sus empapadas sandalías le dejaban. Me llamó pronto para que le siguiera. Solo cuando el tenebroso templo se hubo perdido otra vez entre la bruma, me vi con fuerzas para hablar.

—¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres, Yuuri? —me atreví a preguntar.

Yuuri no osó volverse para responderme.

—Miko. Eran las sacerdotisas del templo —contestó.

—¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué estaban tan disgustadas? —insistí yo.

—Hemos entrado sin permiso —aclaró Yuuri— No importa. He conseguido que nos perdonen.

—¿Que nos perdonen? —repetí yo atónito. El solo recuerdo de aquellas horrendas voces, de sus cadavéricas faces mirándome bastaban para hacerme estremecer como un conejillo asustado—. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran perdonado?

Un largo silencio se instauró entre nosotros. Al parecer, Yuuri estaba demasiado ocupado descifrando el camino de vuelta a casa como para refrenar mis temores. Pero yo me sentía demasiado impaciente. Acabé por retenerle del brazo.

—Dime, Yuuri —pronuncié con urgente aprehensión— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran aceptado tus disculpas?

Yuuri se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa rígida que no disimulaba el nerviosismo incómodo nadando en su frente.

—¿Qué le parece si volvemos pronto a casa? —se limitó a replicar— ¿Sí? Me temo que ha sido un día muy duro para usted. Estará agotado. ¿No le apetece un baño caliente y una buena cena antes de dormir? Además, si me lo permite, tengo mucho que traducir —dijo indicando la bolsa que portaba.

Solté a Yuuri de inmediato

—Sí, claro. Será lo mejor —claudiqué.

Yuuri y yo no volvimos a intercambiar palabra en nuestro camino de vuelto. Sin embargo, debo admitir que su silencio se me hizo pesadamente elocuente. Con él, se fortalece la certeza de que algo abyecto y secreto ocurre en Hasetsu, algo que no estoy seguro de querer comprender, pero cuya veracidad me es imposible olvidar. Aún a estas horas en las que escribo, ruego por poder conciliar el sueño, y que este me traiga el consuelo que necesito. Mas no las respuestas que tanto temo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me gustó la tradición japonesa de contar historias de miedo en verano. Para ellos, está es la estación del miedo y no el otoño. Por eso, pensé en publicar este fic entonces, pero mi verano ha sido más raro del que yo hubiera planeado. Al final ha sido un fic escrito en verano y publicado en otoño, como un puente entre dos tipos muy distintos de terror.   
Espero que les guste.   
Muchas gracias por leer y por el kudo.


	4. Mala manzana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conforme el tiempo avanza y llega la festividad de Tanabata, Victor empieza a sospechar que lo que siente por su joven ayudante nativo va más allá de la sana amistad entre dos hombres. Al margen de este perturbador pensamiento, ¿qué otros misterios descubrirá el ruso en la tórrida ciudad de Hasetsu?

7/07/1896

De un tiempo a esta parte, he caído presa de un embriagador delirio. Cada mañana, todo empieza con un sugerente susurro, algo banal como un mechón de pelo cayendo traviesamente por la frente. La frente bañada en ese sudor almizclado, ese olor fragante, soporífero como un florido jardín a punto de desfallecer irremediablemente al final de la primavera. Luego, me viene a la cabeza algún gesto inocente: una sonrisa, un sonrojo, cualquier gesto pequeño e ingenuo que mi mente no tarda en corromper bañándolo de provocación y un erotismo antes inexistente. Los pensamientos se arremolinan a mi alrededor, impidiéndome volver a conciliar el sueño. Se ceban conmigo como una bandada de cuervos sobre un cultivo sin espantapájaros, como una horda de demonios sobre un poseso. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para refrenar su acoso. Termino volviendo a aquella atardecer en los baños. Veo claramente sus aterciopelados labios de cereza abriéndose lentamente solo para dejar el hueco justo por el que corra el oxígeno, formando en el espacio negativo la forma de un corazón. Su delicada y chata nariz, casi imperceptible cuando está de perfil, resultaba un perfecto tobogán para las gotas de agua que resbalaban desde su pelo mojado. Su piel me pareció entonces, y me sigue pareciendo, de una textura exquisita, de una pureza fulgurosa, apenas opocada por el tentador rubí que emergía de sus mejillas, no se sabe si por calor o por azoramiento. Tal vez por una exquisita mezcla entre ambas, que ni el más experto maquillaje puede emular. Y su cuello, esa delirante curva de músculo y hueso de la que procede todo ese bouquet de aromas que tanto me encandilan. ¿Cómo no desear dejar una impronta en esa nieve virgen? ¿Cómo no morir por hundir mis colmillos en esa sabrosa carne?

Así que cada mañana de un tiempo a esta parte, me masturbo pensando en Yuuri. Es una compulsión que no puedo detener. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso los nocivos humores de este pueblo estarán mermando mi salud mental? ¿Me habré tornado un desviado, aquellos que los alienistas llaman “homosexual”? Procuro resistirme a la idea. Después de todo, soy conocido por haber dejado un rastro de conquistas a lo largo de toda Europa. He cortejado a miles de damas que tarde o temprano han terminado cayendo a mis pies. Y sin embargo, ninguna de esas jóvenes se me antoja ni la mitad de encantadoras de lo que es Yuuri. No estoy acostumbrado a anhelar sino a que me anhelen, de ahí mi incomodidad, supongo. Y ningún capricho se me ha semejado tan cercano y alejado al mismo tiempo. O tal vez se trate de la intrínseca fealdad que moldea a las mujeres de Hasestsu, con esa “pinta” tan extraña que todas comparten.

A veces, con el objeto de amortiguar mi culpa, le imagino pechos y vagina a Yuuri, solo para descartar la fantasía a instante, por sentirla todavía más perturbadora. Lo cierto es que en mis ensoñaciones matutinas, litros de grumosos efluvios se derraman por los tiernos muslos de Yuuri, sombra engrandecida del patético resto que dejo en mi maltratado futon. Esta es la roca de Sísifo que levanto con cada despertar, una y otra vez, desde las últimas semanas. Mientras me aseo y adecento, cubriendo la barbarie que yace bajo mi ropa, me pregunto cuánto me gustara mirarle a la cara ese día. Afortunadamente, la vergüenza, como casi todas las virtudes, se me pasa pronto.

Esta podría haber sido una mañana más en la que simplemente oculto mis muchos vicios al mundo, pero en cuanto puse un pie en el comedor, supe que hoy no sería un día normal. Lo primero que me hizo cerciorarme de aquel hecho fue la visión de los posaderos portando troncos de bambú con sus ramas aún intactas.

Incluso con tan peculiar carga estorbándole la vista, la madre de Yuuri se percató de mi presencia y me saludó con una aparatosa reverencia. Se dirigió a mí en su idioma, como solía hacer, si bien pude comprender que se disculpaba por no atenderme de inmediato. No le presté mayor atención a aquel revuelo y fui a sentarme a la mesas que estaban dispuestas a lo largo del comedor. Entonces pude ver a Yuuri en su sitio habitual. Unas tijeras en lugar de los palillos para comer ocupaban sus precisas manos, que se afanaban en recortar papeles de colores, todos del mismo tamaño. Sus ojos brillaban como castañas al fuego en el fragor de la concentración. Tan centrado estaba en su tarea que no se percató en que me había posicionado justo frente a él, algo que debo admitir que me irritó un poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté de pronto.

Yuuri dio un adorable saltito en el sitio.

—¿Dr. Nikiforov? —susurró— ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

—Llevo aquí un par de minutos, mirándote.

Todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, hasta los cabellos de su coronilla, se erizaron de pura consternación.

—¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! —se disculpó—. No pretendía ignorarle.

—No te disculpes —le exigí—. Era divertido observarte, solo me preguntaba por qué razón cortarías tantos pedazos de papel. ¿Para qué sirven?

Los ojos de Yuuri relampaguearon como turmalinas a la luz de pura alegría.

—Es por el festival de Tanabata —contestó.

—¿Tanabata? —continué yo— ¿Y eso qué demonios es?

—Ya verá. La de hoy es una noche muy, muy especial —prosiguió Yuuri en un arrebato de expectación- Si no hay nubes, podremos ver a Orihimi-sama en el cielo.

Me hubiera gustado saber qué significaba todo ese galimatías, pero antes de que pudiera ahondar en mis indagaciones, un contundente cuenco de sopa de miso se interpuso entre nosotros, que poco después fue acompañado por

—Saa, hora. Asagohan —anunció la madre de Yuuri, tras lo cual colocó una rebosante plato de Katsudon, sopa de fideos con ensalada de plantas locales, hongos sofritos, y otros manjares bajo la nariz de su impávido hijo.

Yuuri pronunció algunas quejas en japonés que me sonaron graciosamente infantiles. Su madre se limitó a responderle con calma, al acariciarle el cabello y su vientre.

—Te envidio —le dije en tono jocoso—. Tienes una madre atenta que se preocupa por alimentarte bien.

Yuuri me respondió con un encantador mohín en su ya por sí hinchados pómulos.

—Quiere cebarme —protestó Yuuri, quien no por ello perdió tiempo en ceñir los palillos. Así sus lamentos se me hicieron cada vez más graciosos, conforme iban ahogándose en comida—. Dicen que es por mi salud, que debo engordar. Ni siquiera quieren que les ayude a colocar los troncos bajo el porche. Creen que me soy una delicada figurita, que me voy a rasgar al más mínimo esfuerzo, como estos papeles.

—Vaya, espero que por lo menos te deje acompañarme a la consulta y a casa de Yakov hoy —repliqué, satisfecho al poder presenciar como Yuuri rendía cuenta de su festín matutino.

En mi opinión había algo singularmente sensual en la forma en la que sus labios succionaban las comida que luego descendía por su cuello de grulla, dejando un untuoso carmín de salsa tras de sí. La oscuridad de mi mente se me impuso momentáneamente al imaginar aquella lengua saltarina, de un profundo y sanguinolento escarlata deslizarse por objetos menos esperables.

—Descuide —me aseguró él— Mi madre jamás osaría contradecir al Dr. Yakov, no después de darle un propósito a su inútil hijo.

Las palabras tan desconsideradas con las que Yuuri se definía a sí mismo, llegaron al punto de encolerizarme por su injusticia.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Yuuri? —le reñí— No conozco a nadie más aplicado, trabajador y, desde luego, menos inútil que tú.

Yuuri me ofreció otra de sus vulnerables miradas de gacela.

—Me halaga usted, Dr. Nikiforov —respondió—, pero tal vez no haya notado mi lamentable estado. Nunca fui un niño fuerte. Siempre tuve una salud francamente quebradiza, la que —Yuuri se detuvo unos instantes, como si buscara en su extenso conocimiento del ruso las palabras apropiadas para explicarse—... a veces me obliga a permanecer en cama durante días. Debido a ello, no he podido serle muy útil a mi familia. Todo eso cambió cuando el Dr. Yakov llegó y dio un sentido a mi debilidad, al permitirle ayudarle.

A la luz de esta revelación, no pude evitar darle un buen vistazo a Yuuri, desde la más estricta orden médica. Me sentí francamente incompetente. Es cierto que Yuuri es un joven pequeño y enclenque. Siendo tan pálido y delgado, no es de extrañar que su frágil constitución pudiera confundirse con cierta feminidad. Eso podría explicar las indecorosas atracciones que me provocaba tan endeble muchacho. Sin embargo, tan excitado se ha encontrado mi cerebro por estas sugerencias que no he podido ver lo que todo buen anatomista adivinaría al momento. Yuuri está enfermo.

—Siento oír eso —le confesé—. Me temo que has tenido que sufrir mucho desde tu infancia. Sin embargo, Yuuri, no digas que eres débil ni inútil. A pesar de tus dolencias, te has convertido en una persona extraordinariamente inteligente y servicial. Puedes estar orgulloso.

Yuuri parpadeó varias veces de clara emoción, moviendo el aire con los tupidos y ondulados abanicos de sus pestañas.

—Sus palabras me honran, Dr. Nikiforov —murmuró—. Si hay algo que deba agradecerle al Dr. Feltsman es el haberle traído a Hasetsu. Gracias a él he podido conocerle a usted y he tenido el honor de trabajar a su lado.

Tan solo con el suave estímulo de esa adorable confesión, mi corazón se desbocó como un corcel enloquecido. Tuve que tragar saliva para refrescar mi garganta.

—Yo también disfruto mucho trabajando contigo, Yuuri —repliqué—, aunque si tanto te alegras, termina pronto tu desayuno y acompáñame a la consulta. Por cierto, ¿qué tal van las traducciones que te pedí?

—Me temo que eso tardará todavía un tiempo —respondió el joven japonés, visiblemente incomodado—. Hay palabras muy antiguas en esos textos cuya traslación directa al ruso desconozco. Me gustaría preguntarle al Dr. Feltsman pero temo que me regañe... además, no todo el texto está en japonés. Hay palabras foráneas escritas en Katakana cuyo significado me es totalmente ajeno.

Pero yo no le podía escuchar bien. Había un pícaro grano de arroz danzando entre los hoyuelos de Yuuri. Inevitablemente, cedí al impulso de quitárselo.

—Mírate, pareces un cerdito —me reí cariñosamente— ¿Es que no tienes modales?

A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a que Yuuri se ruborice ante mi más espontáneo acercamiento, pero la forma en la que se ruborizó cuando ingerí aquel grano de arroz hizo que quisiera provocarlo aún más.

—¡Doctor Nikiforov! —exclamó un enrojecido Yuuri— Le ruego que me avise antes de acercárseme tanto y de semejante manera.

—No exageres. Solo es un poco de arroz. No querría que tu madre se enfadase conmigo si permitía que te dejases aunque fuera un grano —bromeé mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Venga, date prisa y acompañame. No me hagas esperar.

—Sí, Dr. Nikiforov —contestó Yuuri complaciente, antes de cernirse sobre la comida casi acabada.

Los deseos de Yuuri sobre el clima se cumplieron. La temporada de lluvias ha terminado hacía días y con ella, aquellas temibles nubes que tanta atenazaban mis nervios. Sin embargo, la contrapartida no es mucho mejor. Bajo un sol mucho más ardiente del que hubiera sospechado, la humedad sigue solidificando el ambiente hasta volverlo pesado. Incluso a primera hora de la mañana, me cuesta caminar calle abajo, como si un espectro se hubiera colgado de mi cuello para sorberme la energía. El infatigable y atronador canto de las cigarras solo incrementa mi hastío. Como si esto no fuera ya bastante, la luz estival ha traído consigo otras consecuencias indeseadas: ahora me es más fácil comprobar la miseria que reina en los barrios populares de Hasetsu, en los cuales el hedor habitual se ha visto enardecido por la descomposición propia de las altas temperaturas.

La mañana pasó sin mayores altercados. No volví a ver a la joven que se quejaba de dolor de garganta. De hecho, mis pacientes han ido disminuyendo progresivamente, como si malos rumores me persiguieran desde entonces. Aquello lejos de inquietarme, me supone un alivio, puesto que creo haber ganado en tranquilidad. Frente a ello, puedo disfrutar de la compañía de Yuuri sin mayores interrupciones.

La tarde fue evaporándose como una neblina pasajera. Sin mayores ocupaciones hasta que Yuuri concluyera su labor de traducción, decidí echarme una necesitada siesta para poner, aunque fuera un poco de orden en mis ideas. Me tomó más tiempo del previsto llevar a cabo tan plácida tarea, pues no desperté hasta que unos golpes resonaron en mi puerta. Con el peinado destrozado y la boca todavía babeante me levanté torpemente para ir a abrirle a aquel que osaba interrumpir mi sueño o al menos gritarle algunos improperios de mi propia cosecha. Tardé en acertar el modo de abrirla, puesto que en ese estado me costaba recordar que la puerta carecía de cerrojo al ser corrediza. Cuando por fin, conseguí correrla, lo que encontré al otro lado, aguardándome en el pasillo, consiguió despertarme y disipar mi incipiente ira.

Yuuri llevaba un kimono de verano confeccionado con algodón. La prenda se amoldaba a su esbelto cuerpo, envolviéndolo con cuidado y elegancia. El color azul oscuro del tejido contrastaba hábilmente con la piel pálida de Yuuri. Sobre este, un sencillo pero agradable estampado de flores, como margaritas recorría la tela. El conjunto iba atado con un discreto fajín de color azul claro con patrón de olas que se ajustaba magistralmente a las comedidas pero sensuales curvas de Yuuri. En los pies, lucía unas sandalias con correas también en tonos azulados. Como si quisiera deshacerse de todo elemento occidental, había olvidado su desgastada gorra, si bien las mucho más necesarias gafas aún se balanceaban sobre el sutil puente de su nariz.

—Lo siento, Dr. Nikiforov —se disculpó Yuuri atribulado— ¿Le he despertado?

—No, no pasa nada, Yuuri —repuse con la voz pastosa—. Estás muy guapo. ¿Qué querías?

—Oh, gracias —se sonrojó Yuuri—. Verá, pronto anochecerá y me preguntaba si querría acompañarme a dar un paseo por la playa. Podríamos ver las estrellas. Quiero decir, si a usted le apetece. No querría resultar caprichoso ni molestarle.

—Tú nunca molestas —le aseguré— Por supuesto que querré dar ese paseo contigo.

La cara de Yuuri se iluminó deliciosamente, como un melocotón maduro. Entonces, recordé que mi camisa estaba sudada por el exceso de humedad al que mi cuerpo no se había habituado, que el resto de mi ropa se me habría arrugado por la animosa siesta y que mi pelo debía de haberse tornado un divertido espectáculo.

—Si no te importa, ¿podrías esperarme abajo? Me gustaría adecentarme un poco —le pedí.

—Claro, como usted desee —me concedió Yuuri, con una ligera inclinación- Le diré a mi madre que cenaremos más tarde.

Conforme fuimos avanzando por las calles de Hasetsu, el día fue cediendo terreno a la noche y con ella se fueron encendiendo miles de farolillos que nos alumbraban el camino. Yo, lejos de pararme a admirar el cielo de un rojo violáceo, iba siguiendo el castañeteo de las sandalias de Yuuri. Se había levantado una ligera brisa marina que nos hizo el favor de limpiar un poco el ambiente, relajando así mis ánimos. No hablamos durante nuestra travesía, si bien esta vez no fue por incomodidad o timidez. Simplemente, no hacía falta. Había una suerte de sinergia silenciosa que coordinaba nuestro pasos como si de un secreto magnetismo se tratara. La mera presencia de Yuuri delante de mí tenía en mi corazón un efecto calmante o que ni el opio más refinado de China podría ofrecerme. Solo bastaba con que él estuviera ahí. Llegamos por fin a la desembocadura del río Matsuura y con ella, al mar. Nos internamos en la arena, y al primer trastabillear, nos vimos en la necesidad de descalzarnos. Yuuri portaba celosamente sus sandalias con las correas pendiendo de sus delgados dedos, mientras yo me veía ridículo con los calcetines colgando mis estropeados zapatos. Pero no pareció importarle. Su vista se centró en el firmamento que empezaba a dibujarse sobre nosotros. Pronto reconocí la Vía Láctea salpicando la negrura de la orbe celeste y a su lado las estrella de Vega y Altair. Yuuri sonrío animosamente ante esta espectacular visión.

—¡Oh! —se admiró—. Sabía que podrían verse. ¡Son Orihime-sama y Hikoboshi-sama! Temía que el tiempo estropeara su reencuentro.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunté yo totalmente desorientado.

—Cierto —comprendió Yuuri—. Usted no conoce la leyenda. ¿Quiere que se la cuente, Dr. Nikiforov?

—Por favor, llámame Victor —le insté.

Yuuri me miró un momento en silencio, dubitativo, tras lo cual ladeó la cabeza algo azorado.

—Sí, claro —admitió—, Viktoru-san.

De pronto, Yuuri plegó su kimono para sentarse más cómodamente en la arena. Yo me apresuré a acompañarle. Mientras tanto, la marea del mismo mar que otrora se me antojara depredador y hostil nos arrollaba con su rugido.

Así, Yuuri me narró la trágica y agridulce historia de amor entre Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair). Me habló despacio y con el afecto que normalmente se reservaría a un niño pequeño.

Orihime era una princesa, hija del Rey Celestial. Ella era la encargada de tejer magníficas estelas en la orilla de ese río formidable que para los japoneses debía ser la Vía Láctea. Era una muchacha diligente y hábil y sus obras eran celebradas por todos, especialmente su padre. Por esta razón, más y más trabajos le eran encomendados y aunque Orihime adoraba tejer había una hueco en su corazón que no podía llenarse con remiendo alguno. La joven princesa añoraba amar. Pronto, su padre fue consciente de la desazón que crecía en el espíritu de su bella hija. De este modo, el Rey decidió ponerle solución al desamparo de su hija, ejerciendo de celestino estelar y presentándole a un humilde pastor que vivía al otro lado del río: Hikoboshi. Fue una acción del todo oportuna, pues los jóvenes se enamoraron a primera vista e iniciaron así un apasionado matrimonio, tanto que Orihime empezó a olvidar sus labores. El Rey enfurecido, decidió entonces desdecirse. Separó a los esposos a cada lado del Vía Láctea, prohibiendo que se vieran. Si antes de conocer a Hikoboshi, la princesa Orihime era desdichada, en la ausencia de su amado lo fue mucho más. Lloró tan amargamente que llegó a ablandar el duro corazón de su padre. Finalmente, el Rey accedió a que los dos amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, cuando Orihime hubiera terminado de tejer. Así fue prometido, pero entonces se encontraron con un nuevo obstáculo: No había puente que surcara la Vía Láctea y los acercara. Un mar de intensas lágrimas surcaron los ojos de Orihime, desesperada, pero una bandada de grullas se conmovió ante su dolor, de manera que trazaron un puente para ella con sus alas. Con tan generoso gesto, las aves permitieron la reunión definitiva de los enamorados, tras la cual prometieron volver cada año a facilitar el encuentro, siempre y cuando no lloviera.

—Y ahí están —concluyó Yuuri—, Reunidos un año más.

—Es una historia muy hermosa —comenté—. Ahora entiendo porque no querías que lloviese.

Yuuri asintió levemente, apenas pendiente de mis palabras, con los centelleantes ojos de luciérnaga apuntando a la bóveda celeste. Una cautivadora sonrisa despejó súbitamente su rostro.

—Sería muy hermoso, ¿no cree, Victor-san? —se preguntó de pronto— Vivir un amor así, tan puro...

—No lo sé —me sinceré—. Nunca me he parado a pensarlo.

Entonces, Yuuri por fin se volvió hacia mí, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas flexionadas en un gesto de gatito revoltoso. Sentí su mirar cuestionando el mío. Delante de nosotros, el mar proseguía con su insinuante y lastimoso canto, inundando el viento nocturno con su olor a sal.

—¿Y alguna vez se ha enamorado? —murmuró Yuuri, como si temiera parecer demasiado atrevido.

Ciertamente, la rotundidad de la pregunta me sorprendió en un muchacho tan prudente. Mi estómago se enredó sobre sí mismo. Me resultó difícil enfrentarme a unos ojos tan puros.

—No. He tenido experiencias —admití—, Pero nunca he sufrido demasiado con las separaciones. Soy práctico, si algo debe terminarse, es mejor quedarse con los buenos recuerdos.

—Oh —suspiró Yuuri seguramente decepcionado por mi cinismo—, Creo que lo entiendo. Es usted un hombre de ciencias. No tiene tiempo para sentimentalismos, supongo.

—Sí, podría decirse así, aunque por eso mismo no me niego a la experimentación —concedí, preguntándome si mi acompañante habría no toda la lascivia latente en mis palabras—. ¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Alguna princesa Orihime te ha servido el seso?-bromeé.

Yuuri escondió su faz entre las telas de su kimono.

—No lo sé —susurró angustiado—. Pero me gustaría enamorarme así antes de morir. Me gustaría entregar mi corazón, tener la valentía de enfrentarme al mundo por esa persona.

—¿Incluso a tu familia? —aventuré yo.

—Incluso a ellos —ratificó con sorprendente gravedad.

—Pero, Yuuri, tú los aprecias mucho —contravine—. Sufrirías si te vieras en la situación de enemistarte con ellos. ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena?

Yuuri se contrajo de hombros.

—Es mejor que el lento pasar de las horas y la eterna procesión de días idénticos al anterior —se lamentó melancólico—. Prefiero experimentar el amor, aunque este sea trágico, prohibido o me lleve a la ruina, que vivir una vida aburrida y vulgar sin consecuencias.

Abrumado por el inesperado grado de apasionamiento que un joven normalmente tan educado era capaz de alcanzar, me quedé mirándole un rato.

—Amigo mío —asentí al fin—, en eso no te falta razón.

Tras un instante de deliberación, Yuuri se levantó y empezó a limpiar los restos de arena que manchaban su bonito kimono.

—Deberíamos irnos —me recomendó, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme—. Se hace tarde y no llegaremos a la celebración de Tanabata.

—¿Pero es que ocurre algo más esta noche? —pregunté desconcertado.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! Se me olvidó explicarlo —se disculpó Yuuri— Pero no se preocupe. Enseguida va a entenderlo todo.

Dicho lo cual, Yuuri empezó a correr por la arena, a lo que yo solo pude reaccionar habitualmente un poco más a esa manía suya de dosificar sus respuestas.

Tardamos mucho menos de lo que habría esperado en el camino de vuelta, posiblemente porque mis pies ya se han acostumbrado al desnivel inherente de las calles de Hasetsu. Solo hubo un episodio digno de mención. Fue al pasar cerca de un taller cuyas luces nocturnos nos atrajeron como polillas al fuego. Eché un vistazo al interior para toparme con un turba de hombrezuelos de piel escamosa y miradas muertas atareados en mezclar incógnitos montones de polvo. Pronto, uno de ellos, reparó en nuestras indiscretas ojeadas. Lanzó un gorjeo descontento y tras levantarse cojeando penosamente, nos cerró la puerta en las narices. Mi perplejidad murió pronto, acostumbrado como estaba a esos aldeanos con la execrable “pinta de Hasetsu”. Mi día junto a Yuuri había sido tan bello que casi me había olvidado de su existencia.

—Son pirotécnicos —me informó Yuuri—. Están preparando los fuegos artificiales para el festival de Obon, que será dentro de poco más de un mes. Es cuando nos reunimos con nuestros antepasados.

Nos tardamos en llegar a la posada que relucía en la lejanía ataviada de enormes y poderoso faroles de todos los colores. Huestes de niños, todavía de aspecto saludable, hacían cola para conseguir uno de los papeles que Yuuri había estado recortando por la mañana. Una vez conseguido el deseado artículo, escribían algo en él y lo enrollaban en la rama de uno de los muchos troncos de bambú disponibles.

—Escriben sus deseos —me expuso Yuuri—, y luego lo atan al árbol para que los dioses los hagan realidad.

—Ya veo —apostillé—, ¿Vas a pedir un deseo, Yuuri?

—Por supuesto —afirmó él, sin poder ocultar una ligera picardía en su voz—. Ya tengo preparado mi papel. Usted puede hacerlo también, si le apetece.

—¿No le ofenderá a tus dioses que escriba en mi alfabeto? —inquirí.

—Lo dudo —río Yuuri— Si su corazón es sincero, ¿qué importa la lengua en la que se exprese?

Hubiera preferido que Yuuri tildara mi atrevimiento de indecoroso, ya que sus ánimos me ponían sin saberlo él en una posición delicada. Me hubiera gustado escribir en círilico que deseo una esposa tan hermosa y gentil como Yuuri, pero temí que Yakov pudiera leerlo y mofarse de mí.

—Me temo que no albergo deseos tan dignos como para dejarlos por escrito —resolví.

Yuuri recibió mis excusas sin muchas contemplaciones. Decidimos continuar la velada a solas, alejándonos del tumulto y las risas infantiles. Recorrimos juntos los recovecos que ocultaba el porche de la posada. Al tiempo, encontramos un rincón lo bastante íntimo como para poder contemplar las constelaciones sin molestias. Sin embargo, la silueta de una mujer en la lejanía frustró pronto nuestros planes.

—¡Minako-sensei! —la llamó Yuuri al reconocerla.

—¿Minako? —reflexioné yo en voz alta—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Yakov debe de haberla traído —dedujo Yuuri.

Y sin mediar palabra, Yuuri se acercó a ella para hablarle con dulzura. La mujer mantenía su mirada mortecina en las penumbras del jardín. En su regazo, portaba una especie de laúd de largo y estrecho mástil cuyas cuerdas empezó a rasgar.

—¡Oh, creo que va a tocar! —se alegró Yuuri— ¡Hace tiempo que no lo hacía que temía que ya no recordara cómo hacerlo!

Las notas dispersas que emitía el instrumento empezaron a engarzarse en una melodía reconocible. Yuuri tomó aire y se dispuso a acompañarla con su melosa y armónica voz.

_Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru_

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_

_Kingin sunago_

_Goshiki no tanzaku_

_watashi ga kaita_

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira_

_sora kara miteiru_

En cuanto hubieron terminado, no pude sino deshacerme en aplausos.

—Tienes una voz preciosa, Yuuri —le alabé.

—Gracias, practiqué el canto y la danza tradicionales en mi niñez. Minako-sensei fue de hecho mi institutriz. Fue una artista muy respetada en su momento.

—Vaya —me admiré al observar a la inepta y callada mujer que sostenía el laúd como si lo confundiera con un hijo recién nacido—. Nunca lo habría dicho.

—Sí —se lamentó Yuuri— Es triste ver lo que la locura le hace a las personas.

Aquellas palabras supusieron otro revulsivo en mi cada vez más sensible estómago, de modo que me vi forzado a cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, Yuuri, ¿sabes bailar?

El rostro de Yuuri volvió a refulgir como el más bello y potente de los farolillos rojos.

—Sí, bueno —comenzó a balbucear—. Aprendí, pero hace muchos años. Seguro que ya lo he olvidado todo.

—Por favor, Yuuri —le pedí cogiéndole de la mano—. Me encantaría verte bailar. ¿Me harías ese favor? ¿Podrás cumplirme ese deseo?

Yuuri se detuvo a deliberar levemente.

—Está bien —aceptó no sin cierto fastidio—. Pero no le cuente a nadie lo que hemos hecho hoy.

—Lo prometo.

A continuación, Yuuri se acercó a Minako para susurrarle algo al oído. Minako asintió y le entregó un abanico que guardaba en su fajín.

Acto seguido, Yuuri se adentró en la oscuridad del jardín con los pies descalzos, justo frente a nosotros, para después colocarse en una honda reverencia y disponer el abanico frente a él.

Minako comenzó a tocar, arrancando desgarradores aunque poéticos quejidos de las cuerdas. A su son, Yuuri, abanico en mano, comenzó a levantarse con una lentitud claramente medida. Pareciera que sus pasos de baile consistieran en endulzar movimientos ordinarios con una dulce deliberación. Tras hallarse por fin de pie, fue arrastrando sus pies poco a poco hasta acercarse a nosotros. Una bandada de notas inesperadas hizo virar la acelerada melodía hasta que esta se asentó y empezó a cambiar paulatinamente. Mientras tanto, Yuuri, con hermosa seriedad en su rostro, mostró su abanico, abriéndolo en un pausadas olas de movimientos circulares, antes de girar él también. Tras bajarlo hacia su cadera derecha, comenzó a elevar sinuosamente su mano izquierda, como si quisiera protegerse con ella de los tenues rayos lunares.

Minako interrumpió su canción con un profundo y musical quejido, y Yuuri comenzó a diseminar más de esos concisos y elegantes pasos por el jardín, retrocediendo sin dejar de ondear el abanico. Al tiempo que Yuuri imitaba con el abanico el caprichoso vuelo de una mariposa para después sostenerlo como una afilada daga delante de nosotros, los acordes de Minako se volvieron más impacientes, anunciando otro cambio en el flujo de la canción.

Es entonces cuando Yuuri comenzó a cantar:

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo_   
_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_   
_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo_   
_Mienai wa sou shiranai_

(Incluso dentro de la corriente del tiempo

la angustia gira y se repite alrededor

No puedo percibir la ruptura de otro corazón

No lo puedo ver, no me importa)

Con los ademanes de un prestidigitador, Yuuri hizo girar el abanico alrededor del dedo que colocó en su arco. Luego, estirando con su mano derecha, la manga contraria de su kimono, lo hizo saltar para girarlo una vez más con su mano. Todo ello lo llevó a cabo sin una sola nota desafinada e incluso curvando la espalda para preparar un giro más, el cual efectuó de un limpio y rápido ademán de talón.

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku_   
_Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete_   
_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado_   
_Watashi wa watashi sore dake_

(No me conmuevo,

solo continúo siendo barrida a través de las grietas del tiempo

No sé si me importa lo que hay a mi alderedor

Yo soy yo y eso es todo)

Con la mano delicadamente detenida sobre el lugar donde ambas partes del kimono se cerraban, hizo alzarse el abanico para luego proyectarlo en una serpenteante caída. Justo después, se detuvo solo una fracción de segundo para tomar el abanico con ambas manos y sacudirlo en posición horizontal como su avivara un fuego secreto. Separó y reunió sus brazos sobre el abanico como si él mismo nadara indefenso en ese mismo fuego y tras avanzar hacia nuestra izquierda, pasó el abanico en una línea detalladamente curva sobre su rostro. Volvió a girar, haciendo nadar el instrumento en aguas imaginarias, acompañándose de movimientos líquidos. Lo paseó ante nuestra vista para luego elevarlo sobre su cabeza, como si pretendiera ocultar su rostro tras él. Y sin embargo, nada podía opcar la sugerente belleza con la que Yuuri trazaba cada una de su calibradas torsiones. Era como si la propia luna se hubiera vista cuativada por su talento y hubiera determiando contribuir a su lucimiento alumbrándolo solo a él. Bajo tan celoso foco, la tersa piel de Yuuri resplandecía como el nácar, de cuando en cuando adornada por perladas gotas de sudor. Hasta su cabello negro emitía rayos oscuros que desafiaban a las tinieblas. En el momento en que mis ojos no podían desprenderse de cada una de sus tornadizas señas, supe que estaba siendo testigo del más fascinante de los espectáculos. ¡Y qué decir de la voz sin mácula! Ni prima donas, ni experimentadas soprano, ningún refinamiento pueden compararse con el sencillo aunque abrumador hechizo de Yuuri. Una idea advenidiza afloró de pronto en mí: ¿Sería Yuuri siquiera consciente de todo el erotismo que desprendía cada una de sus acciones? ¿Quién podía imaginar que ese huidizo petirrojo fuera capaz de albergar tanto fuego en su interior?

_Yume miteru?_   
_Nani mo mitenai?_   
_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_   
_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake_   
_Yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

(¿Estoy soñando

o no estoy viendo nada en absoluto?

Mis palabras no tienen sentido ni siquiera para ser pronunciadas

Llorar solo me hace sentir cansada.

Preferiría vivir sin sentir nada.)

Yuuri volteó un par de veces más el abanico en su impredecible vuelo, hasta que por fin lo cerró. A partir de ahí, comenzó a manejarlo a la manera de un pincel. Como una linda flor, lo colocó coquetamente sobre sus labios, para después de torcer elegantemente sus muñecas, usarlo en una decidida estocada a la izquierda.

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo_   
_Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora_   
_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba_   
_Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

(Incluso si recibo palabras desconcertantes

Mi corazón está inalcalzable sobre las nubes

Si voy a moverme a mí misma, si pudiera cambiarlo todo,

lo pintaría de negro)

La canción se interrumpió de súbito. Al principio creí que simplemente había llegado a su final, que las canciones japonesas tenían todas ellas ese abrupto final. Pero, la expresión alarmada de Yuuri me hizo darme cuenta de cuan dramático era mi error.

—¡Minako-sensei! —murmuró helado de terror.

Instintivamente, me volví hacia la mujer que inmediatamente dejó caer su instrumento como si este no valiera nada. Su mirada, antes muda, se había colmado de un abyecto terror. A pesar de la negritud tanto de la noche y de sus ojos, así como de la escasa luz, fui testigo de como sus púpilas se habían contraído de un modo que solo podía evidenciar un miedo tan palpable como atávico. Al tiempo que se estiraba del tenso moño, en un intento por arrancarse mechones de pelo, toda su cara se contrajo horriblemente. Toda aquello no fue más que la antesala de un profundo y desgarrador grito.

—¡Minako-sensei! —insistía Yuuri en consolarla— ¿Doushita no? ¡Minako-sensei!

La desgraciada mujer comenzó a convulsionar, destrozándose la garganta con contundentes alaridos.

—¡IIEEE! ¡IYA DAAA! —sollozaba enloquecida— ¡YAMETE! ¡HANASEROOOO!

Yuuri insistió en tranquilizarla a pesar de lo salvajade de su estado, mientras yo solo podía mirar, completamente congelado por la dureza de aquel ataque. Entonces, Minako se calló de pronto, solo para girarse hacia mí con la mirada enajenada y paralizada. Todos los músculos de mi espalda se tensaron de una vez cuando me di cuenta de que me señalaba.

—Nani o koko ni shite iru wa, kono gaikoku-jin? —murmuró en un embrujo feroz— Nani o?

Con una velocidad pasmosa que solo pertenece a los poseídos y a los locos, la enfurecida señora se abalanzó sobre mí, ante lo cual yo no osé ni gritar. Sin embargo, era la tristeza y la compasión lo que podían leerse en su contraído rostro.

—Nigenasai! —me gritó retorciend mi camisa entre sus cerrados puños— Kororaremasu, anata wa... Wakate imasu ka? KOROSARERU, HAYAKU NIGETE!

—Señora, no la entiendo —fui solo capaz de decir.

Afortunadamente, los gritos habían atraído la atención de los otros ocupantes del lugar. Escuché algunas voces acercándose a nosotros, entre ellas las de la madre de Yuuri y la de Yakov.

—¡Minako! ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó mi camarada, alejando a su desgañitada compañera de mí. A esas alturas, su kimono se encontraba retorcido y casi abierto, mientras que su peinado apenas merecía dicho nombre—. Ya está bien. Ya pasó —la consoló, antes de volverse hacia Yuuri— ¡Vosotros! ¿Qué demonios estábais haciendo?

—Viktoru-san... —murmuró un empalidecido Yuuri, mirándome.

—¿Victor- san? —se burló Yakov— ¿Desde cuándo os habéis hecho tan íntimos?

Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, notablemente avergonzado.

—Solo estábamos bailando y cantando —respondí yo.

—¡Imbéciles! —bramó Yakov— ¿Es que no sabéis lo que habéis hecho? ¡No hay estímulo más potente que la música! ¡Vais a conseguir que lo recuerde todo!

Yakov chasqueó la lengua molestó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de hasta qué punto había hablado de más. No perdió tiempo en zanjar la cuestión.

—¡Vosotros dos! Idos inmediatamente a dormir. Ya habéis causados suficiente daño por hoy.

No entendí porqué de pronto Yakov se consideraba con la suficiente autoridad para mandarme ir a la cama. ¿En su ira me había confundido con un niño a su cargo? No quería discutir, no después de tan intensas emociones, así que más por conveniencia propia que por ninguna orden suya, me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Sin embargo, si lo que Yakov pretendía era dilapidar la cuestión, no ha podido errar más su tiro, pues todavía en estos momentos de escritura personal, no dejo de plantearme qué podrá ser aquello que Minako no debe recordar. Sobre todo, hay una pregunta que me intriga más que ninguna: ¿Cómo de horrible será ese secreto para haberla conducida a lo locura, para que todo un pueblo calle al respecto? Sospecho que si oso comentar mis dudas en voz alta, tendré suerte si solo recibo otro frustrante silencio como respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches. 
> 
> Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer y apoyar este fic. 
> 
> Supongo que a veces no es una lectura fácil, pero intento replicar el estilo de escritura de H.P. Lovecraft, aunque sea al menos en parte.   
Me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para dejar claro, si no lo estaba ya, que la ciudad de Hasetsu que describo no tiene nada que ver con la del anime, si no que es una recreación de la Innsmouth de la novela de Lovecraft. Evidentemente, la Karatsu real debe de ser un sitio mucho más agradable (aunque me he inspirado en Google Maps a la hora de imaginar cómo sería todo). 
> 
> También aclaro que la canción que da título a este capítulo es Bad Apple de Touhou, una canción que cuenta con una versión de música japonesa tradicional y cuya letra me recuerda mucho a "la pérdida de cordura". También aparece la canción tradicional de Tanabata. 
> 
> Todavía queda mucho por desvelar la siniestra verdad que yace en Hasetsu. Por ellos, espero verles la semana que viene con una nueva actualización. Espero que les vaya bien hasta entonces.


	5. Pájaro enjaulado, ¿quién está detrás de mí?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el abrupto final de las celebraciones de Tanabata, Victor tiene muy claro que Hasetsu no es un sitio muy recomendable, aunque no tiene muy claro porqué. Lo que sí sabe es que la atracción insana que tiene por Yuuri crece día a día sin que pueda hacer mucho por remediarlo. Pero entonces, un día, Yuuri se pone "enfermo"...

14/07/1896

Escribo estas palabras sobre un futón enjuagado en sudor, en un esfuerzo por ordenar los inenarrables acontecimientos vividos en las últimas horas. Incluso en estos momentos, me pregunto si todo aquello no sería un sueño, fruto de alguna terrible fiebre procurada por el húmedo y sofocante calor de estas tierras. Y sin embargo, hay una certeza que susurra en el fondo de mi cabeza, luchando por imponer sus lúgubres siseos por encima de cualquier pensamiento racional. Hay algo que está terriblemente mal con este pueblo: algo antiguo, siniestro y que contradice por entero las ideas acerca de la rectitud, la bondad y lo natural que imperan en Occidente. Hay algo ponzoñoso y retorcido que contamina el alma y los cuerpos de estas gentes, apartándola de toda posible virtud. Esto en cierto modo lo entendí en cuanto arribé aquel lejano día de abril. Ahora me dio cuenta de cómo mi mente se esforzaba en negar tal posibilidad, cómo mi espíritu de aventura al final pesó demasiado. Pero las evidencias traslucidas por las cosas que he podido contemplar me impiden ya encontrar refugio en teorías tranquilizadoras.

Después del episodio histérico de Minako, no volví a verla más. Sospecho que Yakov la recluyó en la cabaña que ambos compartían cerca del muelle, alejándola de la incesante luz solar y de otros elementos que pudieran desequilibrarla. Aparte de este detalle, mis días junto con Yuuri continuaron cómo lo habían hecho hasta entonces, con una salvedad: Yuuri, ya de por sí tímido y pulcro, se volvió todavía más temeroso de mis avances. Evitaba mirarme a los ojos y parecía estar siempre midiendo la distancia adecuada entre nosotros. Incluso si nuestras manos, en algún despiste suyo, llegaban a tocarse, él retiraba rápidamente la suya como si mi piel le causara dolor. Me avergüenza decir que todo esto me ha sumido en un estado de auténtica melancolía. La compañía de Yuuri era mi única defensa contra el tedio y el asco que esta poco acogedora ciudad me procuraba y de pronto ni siquiera podía contar con ello. Por otra parte, sentí alivio. Tal vez la repentina indiferencia de Yuuri era una señal, un indicio de que esta malsana pasión que hierve mis sesos es del todo inadecuada, cuando no profundamente antinatural. En cierto modo, la falta de reacción de Yuuri ante mis aproximaciones, por mucha pena que me provoque, es el último resquicio de sensatez que continúa albergando mi maltrecho espíritu. Yo ya había dejado de luchar contra los deseos que conspiraban en mi interior para hacerme cometer un imperdonable pecado, ya había optado por no resistirme a la suculenta imagen de Yuuri que mis fantasías fabricaban para mí.

Mientras, Hasestu empezó a prepararse para el famoso Obon. Solo un pueblo como el japonés habituado a este sofocante bochorno y este sol distante pero implacable, puede celebrar el Día de Difuntos en mitad del verano. Las calles continuaron sucias, con su habitual olor a agua estancada y pescado podrido escapando de sus insalubres rincones, pero ahora estaban ataviadas con coquetas hileras de farolillos que descendían casi hasta el mar, como si estas sirvieran de reclamo para algo que yaciera en esa enormidad verde y oscura, de tal modo que terminé preguntándome a qué impulsivo y gigantesco insecto serían capaces de convocar una vez encendidos? Esto es algo que meditaba sin la más mínima mancha de humor, pues soy un gran desconocedor de la fauna marina de Japón.

Así, los pocos hombres de Hasestu lo suficientemente sanos y jóvenes, construían exóticos palanquines de madera para sus dioses paganos. A su lado, los niños salían a revolcarse en el barro, escenificando una especie de gallinita ciega acompañada de una intrigante canción que, tal y como me explicó Yuuri, invitaba a los fantasmas a unirse al juego. Las mujeres por su parte, aprovechaban la estabilidad del muelle para practicar sus movimientos de bailes, pausados y meditados como los de Yuuri pero imbuidos de una pleitesía alarmantemente desapegada. Mientras, en el ocaso, aquellas tres figuras femeninas, espantosamente altas que ocultaban su deforme espalda bajo capas de trajes tradicionales se aventuraban fuera de su escondite en el templo para inspeccionar los preparativos. Cuando las vi aparecer de nuevo, cojeando, prácticamente reptando lastimosamente a la luz del atardecer, sentí como un potente halo de muerte se cernía sobre mis desprotegidos hombros. Había algo claramente temible en aquellas criaturas, y sin embargo, los mismos aldeanos que me observaban con reserva y hasta rencor, se reunían pronto a su alrededor como apasionados fieles en busca de la bendición de un santo. Ellas los recibían a todos. Con sus manos huesudas en forma de peligrosa garra, les acariciaban la cabeza con la ternura de una abuela, si bien sus ojos apenas podían distinguirlos. Los entrecerraban sospechosamente como si los restos de sol solar todavía presente en el anochecer las deslumbraran. Pero hubo una tarde en la que tuve mala suerte. Aún con lo que parecía una miopía claramente incapacitante, ellas me notaron. Me fue absolutamente imposible no percatarme de que en efecto aquello era así. Una de ellas levantó de pronto su horrenda faz, apenas disimulada por los tejidos que ocultaban su rostro, hacia mi dirección. Las arrugas que rodeaban sus almendrados ojos supurantes de oscuridad se tensaron agresivamente. Su boca se abrió en un cruel silbido de auténtica furia que a punto estuvo de destrozarme los tímpanos y la tranquilidad. Como si del mandado de una abeja reina se tratara, todos los presentes viraron sus miradas hacia mí. Al igual que rayos tenebrosos en una violenta tormenta, los sentía clavarse sobre mí. Afortunadamente, pronto Yuuri llegó de la nada y se dispuso a sacarme de ahí. Teniendo en cuenta, la ansiedad que teñía su rostro, se me antojó que muy posiblemente que Yuuri hubiera realizado algún pacto con aquellas misteriosas mujeres. Su aterrada reacción obedecería a su voluntad de apartarme de las oscuras consecuencias que tendría para mí romperlo. Yuuri se esforzó por conducirme por otros caminos del muelle hasta volver a casa, por que una banal conversación me distrajera, pero yo no podía calmarme. Tanto era así, que con tal de alejar aquella persistente amenaza de mi nuca, terminé recogiendo un pequeño arpón que encontré perdido en un barco abandonado. Consistía en una barra de madera bien labrada, pulida y barnizada con laca para preservar su estructura a pesar de las humedad, en cuyo extremo resplandecía un aguijón de metal decorado con pluma y telas.

Yuuri se mostró cauteloso al ver el mortífero instrumento entre mis manos. Tuve que utilizar toda mi capacidad de persuasión para convencerle de que aquella herramienta solo me interesaba por su valor antropológico. Dudo mucho que mi mentira fuera eficaz, pero si Yuuri tenía reservas sobre mis excusas, no las expresó. Regresamos a la posada y guardé el aparato en un escondite secreto de mi habitación.

Pese a todo, numerosas sospechas habían anidado cuál parásitos en mi cerebro de médico y lo obligaban a trabajar a su favor. ¿Era la fotofobia un síntoma más para esta pobre gente, uno que los obligara a permanecer gran parte del tiempo en el interior de sus chamizos la mayor parte del día? En las escasas ocasiones en las que deambulé por el muelle, pude apreciar la escasez de barcos que volvían por la tarde. ¿Habrá alterado tal extendida dolencia sus hábitos de pesca? ¿Era esa la razón por la que en aquella ciudad la noche parecía mucho más vívida que el día? No he podido dejar de elucubrar posibles teorías que zanjaran el asunto de las numerosas malformaciones de las que había sido testigo. ¿Cuál era la enfermedad que se cebaba con los habitantes de Hasetsu: aquella que transfiguraba tan grotescamente su anatomía hasta el punto de condicionar dramáticamente su calidad de vida? ¿Sería el sufrimiento agudo lo que explicaba su hosquedad? ¿Pero entonces, de donde provenía aquella animadversión hacia mi persona, hacia aquel que podría curarlos? Todos estos enloquecidos interrogantes aguijoneaban mis nervios y espoleaban mi más desequilibrada imaginación, sobre todo cuando en la lejanía podía apreciar la luz infernal que procedía de la cabaña de los pirotécnicos, los mismos con los que me topé en aquel lejano paseo bajo las estrellas.

Y esta mañana, por fin, el aura de enrarecimiento que acosa mis días ha llegado a su cenit. Hoy, Yuuri no ha venido a reunirse conmigo. Es cierto que si bien al principio me perseguía como un cachorrillo a su nuevo dueño, cosa que me deleitaba, su reiniciada timidez le había tornado algo más esquivo, pero no por ello había faltado nunca a su cita. Mi primera acción fue buscarle por toda la posada. Aproveché el desayuno para preguntar por él a su madre. La respuesta de la posadera no hizo sino acrecentar mi intranquilidad. Sin mediar palabra, se alejó rauda de mi mesa, zafándose incluso de mi mano que se apresuraba en intentar retenerla. Determiné no acudir a la consulta que Yakov había preparado para nosotros. Me convencí de que sin las valiosas traducciones de Yuuri, mis empeños por diagnosticar a los pacientes se volverían estériles. Lo cierto es que la sola idea de estar a solas con alguno de esos seres en una habitación estrecha conseguía erizarme el vello. Era consciente de que desde mi llegada mi civilizada ignorancia debía de haber despertado su ira de varias y diversas maneras, muchas de las cuales probablemente nunca llegaría a entender, aunque sí comprendía muy bien lo que quería decir aquel mirar opaca aunque siniestramente obstinada.

Tras largos minutos de deliberación, me atreví a caminar por el pueblo solo, sin embargo mi decisión se fue ahogando poco a poco, como una llama sin oxígeno. La mayoría de las veces que había circulado por Hasetsu había sido de la mano de Yuuri, por lo que me había concentrado más en mi acompañante y en alejar perturbadoras inspiraciones, que en mi propia orientación. Tampoco quería exponerme a la vista de los vecinos durante demasiado tiempo, por lo que mis pies me trasladaron inevitablemente ante la puerta de Yakov.

Llamé a la puerta. Yakov deslizó la puerta corredera con un ímpetu tal que está resonó al chocar contra su tope. No estaba preparado para la mirada de estupor y desconfianza con la que me obsequió en su malograda bienvenida:

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Victor? —escupió.

Interrumpiendo mi silencio, un lastimoso lamento de mujer que debía pertenecer a Minako se alzó desde el fondo de la casa.

—Yo... —tardé en responder—, Estoy buscando a Yuuri. Hoy no se ha presentado. Me preguntaba si tú sabrías dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—Está enfermo —contestó Yakov sin atisbo de preocupación.

—¿Oh, en serio? —proseguí yo— ¿Y es algo grave? ¿Se, se encuentra bien?

No es nada importante, muchacho. Ya sabes que es un chico un poco delicado, frágil. Son esas dichosas fiebres a la que es tan proclive. Han venido de manera imprevista y estará descansando para recuperarse de ellas. En pocos días, volverás a tenerlo revoloteando a tu alrededor.

Si es así, me gustaría visitarle- insistí-. Seguro que un poco de entretenimiento le vendrá bien en estas horas bajas.

—¡Oh, vamos, chico! —me riñó Yakov cada vez más irritado— ¡No seas tan egoísta! Deja que el pobre descanse. Además, piensa en tu responsabilidad como médico. ¿Acaso quieres contagiarte de una enfermedad cuyas causas y tratamiento desconoces?

Intenté esbozar una queja, pero Yakov me interrumpió, borrándola de un plumazo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de tus caprichos! —rugió Yakov— Sé paciente. Vuelve a la posada, date un buen baño, y olvídate de Yuuri. Te prohíbo desde ahora que sigas buscándolo.

Dicho lo cual, Yakov me cerró la puerta en las narices.

La tarde se fue escurriendo lentamente como un postre de hielo raspado al sol. No me había quedado más opción que obedecer los consejos de Yakov y pasar aquellas horas de puro aburrimiento, encerrado en mi habitación, con la camisa impúdicamente abierta y con un poco eficaz abanico en mano con el que intentar exorcizar la canícula que mojaba mi pegajoso torso. Mi forzosa falta de ocupación resultaba una tortura, especialmente en aquellos instantes cuando tantos interrogantes sin resolver se amontonaban en mi inquieta mente. Hubiera sido tan oportuno poder contar con las traducciones de Yuuri para ocuparme en su lectura.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta. Que Yuuri no me hubiera entregado todavía nada, no quería decir que no hubiera trabajado en ellas. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, estuviera justo a punto de entregarme algo sustancial antes de que este cayera enfermo.

La travesura fue gestándose poco a poco. Sabía que la habitación de Yuuri era justo la contigua a la mía, conveniente disposición suya para facilitarme sus servicios. Pudiera ser que esta estuviera cerrada, pero aunque ese fuese el caso, solo tenía que salir al alfeizar y saltar desde allí a la ventana de Yuuri para introducirme desde ahí a su alcoba. En el peor de los casos, solo sufriría una aparatosa caída que dañaría más mi orgullo que mi cuerpo. Así lo hice. Abrí la ventana y me introduje por el angosto hueco que esta dejaba. Coloqué mis pies en el escaso recodo de madera que remataba la apertura y me erguí con atemorizado equilibrio. Estiré la pierna para depositar mi pie sobre la balda de madera que presentaba la ventana de al lado y con una destreza milagrosa, conseguí saltar hasta amarrarme a ella. Respiré hondo antes de acuclillarme y volver a achicarme para entrar en la habitación de Yuuri.

Un primer vistazo a la pequeña estancia revelaba la prisa con la que había sido abandonada. A mis pies languidecía un desbaratado futón cuyas sábanas y almohadas se retorcían arrugadas y empapadas.

También tuve que esforzarme por no tropezar con las pequeñas colinas de ropa que poblaban el casi invisible suelo. En el centro, reinaba impávida una mesita en la que podían observarse cómo hileras de diccionarios y otras obras de consultas en el más estricto japonés tapaban unos papeles mal doblados. Quise reconocer en ellos la lectura que había venido a buscar, así que los recogí sin aprensión. En su lugar, me topé con una serie de dibujos elaboradas por una mano tan precisa como sensible. Me sorprendí gratamente al descubrir que yo mismo me hallaba entre los muchos temas de esos dibujos. No tengo reparos en admitir que siempre me he tenido por un hombre atractivo, de rasgos apolíneos pero igualmente varoniles, pero gracias al talento de Yuuri mi belleza había alcanzado cuotas que no sabía si merecía. Me resultó muy agradable percatarme que mi atento sirviente era capaz de verme a través de tan aduladores y cálidos ojos.

Pero mi alegría se detuvo ahí. De pronto, reconocí la bolsa que Yuuri había utilizado para transportar los textos y sobresaliendo de ella, otro manojo de papeles manuscritos. No había duda al respecto: ahí se encontraban las traducciones y el mapa de Hasetsu transcrito al ruso que Yuuri me había prometido. Hambriento de conocimiento, me apresuré a devorarlas. Sin embargo, mis esperanzas murieron al instante, pues el texto que Yuuri había escrito era del todo oscuro y extravagante. Transcribo algunos fragmentos de memoria:

“ _Año 3 de la era Genbun: _

_Tras la cuarta luna del año, la pesca del atún ha vuelto a debilitarse. La situación de Hasetsu es desesperada, pues los peces han abandonado definitivamente nuestras aguas. Las madres se agolpan en la arena, llorando por no poder dar de comer a sus hijos. Los campesinos se han vuelto unos contra otros, luchando por el más insignificante grano de arroz y suplican a nuestro Daimyô, el Gran Señor Umihiko Sendai, por una solución a su inminente inanición. _

_Finalmente, al inicio de la quinta luna, el Gran Señor de estas tierras se reunió con las tres sacerdotisas del Shintô. Estas escucharon sus ruegos y se internaron en el mar para desaparecer durante una semana, durante la cual se las consideró muertas. Al cabo de esa semana, las sacerdotisas regresaron milagrosamente portando con ella las palabras de esperanza: Los dioses de las profundidades han sabido de vuestras penurias y traerán la pesca y la abundancia a las costas de Hasetsu. Pero hay una condición. A cambio, la noche de la octava luna llena de cada año, tendréis que entregarles algo en lo que los humanos sí sois ricos..._”

La narración se detenía ahí, pues más allá de este punto solo pude leer palabras inconexas de exótica pronunciación e inalcanzable significado:

“_Ph´nglui mglw´nafh Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn_”

Mi frustración no tenía fin. No solo no obtenía ningún dato sobre las enfermedades habituales en Hasetsu sino que Yuuri había perdido el tiempo en traducir una desagradable leyenda que además estaba truncada. Parte de la culpa era mía por creer que un pueblo atrasado como el japonés, contaría con los conocimientos suficientes como para no achacar la enfermedad a leyendas. Mientras tanto, las deformidades que había presenciado permanecían incuestionablemente reales. Suspiré de pura exasperación. Volvía a estar otra vez encerrado en aquel callejón sin salida intelectual del que me veía incapaz de salir.

Entonces, tras guardar, pese a todo, el mapa y habiendo abandonado toda acalorada devoción por un posible descubrimiento, en el mismo instante en que mi mente se acalló, lo noté: aquel exquisito y obnubilante olor.

Esa fragancia extasiante a perfume recargado, al almizcle y azúcar moreno, a sudor y hierba, a flor a punto de marchitarse, a fruta madura rellena de jugosa pulpa, como una invitación tácita a aprovechar la frescura de la vida ante la llegada final de la muerte. Estaba por todas partes, cercando mi raciocinio como una fortaleza situada. No era para menos: estaba en la habitación de Yuuri. Todo en ella, desde el calor humano que saturaba el sofocante y denso aire de estío, la ropa tirada por el suelo, las sábanas embadurnadas en aceites sospechosos. Todo remitía a él. Ese olor, a la manera de un gas vaporoso, empezó a intoxicarme. Mis músculos se tensaron como los de un aguerrido depredador antes de la caza. En consecuencia, noté mi pecho estallar en plena taquicardia. Mi corazón golpea con saña mi caja torácica, como si de un tambor se tratara, con el salvaje y brutal ritmo de una manada de caballos galopando en la estepa. Debido al imperio de mi desbocado corazón, los pulmones parecieron achicarse, demandando cada vez más oxígeno, forzándome a una enajenada hiperventilación que demandaba acciones inmediatas para ser resueltas. Como si mi cuerpo quisiera apagarse a mí mismo, el sudor pronto bañó mi espalda. Lo primero que pensé cuando aún me quedaban fuerzas par tan elaborada actividad fue que había contraído la misma enfermedad que Yuuri y que estaba experimentando una fiebre de origen desconocido. Pero algo no cuadraba en mi autodiágnostico: un escalofrío que elevó todo el vello de mi cuerpo como antenas de acero. Un dolor latente que se iba abriendo paso en mis encías y en mi entrepierna. Ambas me exigían morder. A la manera de los licántropos de las leyendas, me había transformado en una bestia.

Y sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me murmuraba que había una salvación para mí. Podía hacer algo para aplacar mi sed, debía hacerlo. Como un embravecido arroyo recién liberado de su presa, salí de la habitación tambaleándome, trastabillando y chocándome contra las paredes, cegado por el ardor que consumía lentamente mis entrañas. Partí en la búsqueda desesperada de la fuente primaria de aquel olor. En mi locura, quería creer que si me fundía con ella, mis ansías se colmarían, y así, cual salvaje autómata, salí de la posada para recorrer Hasetsu guiado solo por aquel embriagador e hipnotizante dulzor. No recuerdo gran cosa de aquella agitada travesía, pues en aquel estado pocas cosas me importaban más que seguir aquel extasiante rastro. Puede que me tropezara con algo o alguien, pero no debió de parecerme relevante. Proseguí mi delirante carrera sin que ningún obstáculo pudiera apartarme de la adorada meta. La urgencia no solo provenía de aquel deseo arrollador, sino también de las señales de alarma que enviaba mi propio cuerpo. Mi temperatura había incrementado tanto que sentía que podía desmayarme en cualquier momento. No solo eso, mi cuerpo se había descontrolado hasta acercarse al colapso. Debía encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba antes de sumirme por entero en aquel plácido infierno.

Por fin, mis enloquecidos pasos me condujeron a un alejado cobertizo. Si hubiera estado algo más consciente de mi situación me habría percatado que había algo extraño en él. A diferencia de la mayoría de las construcciones de Hasetsu, este estaba construido en piedra, como si hubiera sido levantado con el propósito de ser inexpugnable. Poco pudo importar. No sé si abrí la puerta de metal que lo sellaba o simplemente la destrocé. Lo único que sé es que entré. Así, agotado por el sobresfuerzo, mis rodillas flaquearon en la dura entrada. Conseguí incorporarme mientras mi cuerpo aún tiritaba frenético. No sirvió de mucho: el interior solo consistía en una angustiosa sala cuya única iluminación dependía de un ridículo ventanuco. Y sin embargo, aquel espacio lo contenía todo, el origen primigenio de aquel exudado olor a lascivia virgen implorando ser mancillada. Oí un ruido de cadenas e instintivamente me volví buscando su causa. Un decadente rayo de atardecer atravesó el ventanuco e iluminó repentinamente la sala.

Frente a mí, se hallaba un joven prisionero. Llevaba el kimono impúdicamente abierto, mostrando unas piernas largas discretamente cinceladas. La piel de un ligero tono dorado se mostraba lampiña, invitando a la caricia. Un límpido, agitado y estrecho pecho exhibía dos maravillosos y erectos pezones que destacaban como dos florecillas de primavera temprana pugnando por abrirse camino entre la nieve. El cabello oscuro se hallaba revuelto y mojado, adhiriéndose caóticamente a la despejada frente. Los labios se habían tornado de un exquisito tono rubí mientras soltaban una serenata de seductores y sufridos jadeos y sollozos. El rostro mismo se hallaba furiosamente encendido por un fervor embravecido que teñía aquellas carnosas mejillas de melocotón de un profundo y ardiente carmesí. Era como un fuego fatuo extinguiéndose lentamente en la noche. Y en medio de todo aquello, emanando como un perfumado y untuoso elixir, un líquido pegajoso y fragante manaba de entre sus muslos, llamándome a saciarme en aquel depravado manantial.

Yo no pude más que responder a la llamada, ranqueando por un frío que apenas enfriaba mi calentura. En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, en cuanto aquel ser percibió mi existencia, nuestras miradas se conectaron en otro frágil desliz de crepúsculo. Esos grandes y conmovedores ojos de yegua herida, de una oscuridad lúbrica y brillante que solo se encuentran en los abismos marinos, en las noches estrelladas o en la primera chispa de una explosión, se encontraban en aquellos instantes bañados en una tremebunda y desgarradora lujuria, pero no por ello eran menos reconocibles. Aquella visión se sintió como un bienvenido jarro de agua fría para mi casi abrasada razón.

—¿Yuuri? —intuí en un intento por procesar lo que tenía delante.

La criatura enfocó su derretida mirada en mí y en su expresión contraída un eco de perturbadora claridad se abrió paso.

—¿Viktoru- san? —susurró aquel desgraciado ser en otro lastimoso jadeo— ¿Qué hace aquí?

No había duda posible, a pesar del tono quebradizo y doliente la que me había respondido era la cantarina y reconfortante voz de Yuuri.

Las risas de unos niños resonaron en la lejanía.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Yuuri? —pregunté horrorizado, mientras me iba acercando a él.

—¡No, por favor! —gritó él al borde de la asfixia— Se lo ruego, no me mire. ¡No quiero que usted me vea así! ¡Usted no!

Yuuri se apresuró a cerrar sus piernas de garza, pero no sirvió de mucho. Una clamoroso y pujante erección se abría paso entre las desordenadas y mojadas ropas. Bajo él, el oloroso bálsamo que brotaba de sus caldeadas vísceras había empezado a formar un descarado charco.

—Yuuri, yo podría ayudarte —susurré con creciente compasión.

—No —rogó Yuuri, negando, sacudiendo las negruzcas algas en que se había convertido su cabello.

—Solo estás enfermo, Yuuri —insistí—. Yo podría sanarte. Sabes que sí. No tengas miedo. No te haré daño.

Fui acercándome lentamente hasta él. A estas alturas, su seductor aroma volvía a poner mi decencia contras las cuerdas. En mi mente, el deseo de tocarle se impuso a todo. Pero una expresión de sincero terror en aquel hermoso joven me detuvo momentáneamente.

—Usted no lo entiende —gritó Yuuri, desesperado—. Soy yo el que supone un peligro para usted. Yo... Podría devorarle.

—No, Yuuri. Yo sé que tú nunca me harías daño, ¿verdad?

Conseguí acariciarle la cabeza. ¿Cómo no apresurarse en consolar a tan desafortunado y bello muchacho? ¿Cómo no querer abrazarle?

Yuuri se plegó a mi caricia, como lo haría un gato mimado, dejándome a la vista su blanco, perfumado y apetitoso cuello. Mis colmillos empezaron a restallar de anticipación. Me vi obligado a calmarlos con mi ávida lengua. Yuuri levantó la cabeza, de manera que el kimono resbaló por sus redondeados y sensuales hombres. Remató el gesto seductor con una mirada borracha de placer. Mi pecho volvió a hincharse de ansiedad.

—Viktoru-san —ronroneó—. Me duele mucho, quema, muchísimo.

—Lo sé —jadeé.

Las voces de los niños nos interrumpieron con aquella maldita canción:

_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa_

(Rodeándote, Rodeándote. El pájaro se encuentra en la caja)

Yuuri se levantó ligeramente, forzando las cadenas, lo suficiente como para quedar ante mí, a menos de la distancia de un beso. Su delicada nariz se rozaba coqueta con la mía. Mientras ligeras y rápidas exhalaciones provenientes de sus labios hervidos en sangre, tocaban los míos, impacientes.

—Lo necesito —me rogó con una voz de melosa oscuridad.

Le sostuve el cuello vagabundo con una mano.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Yuuri? —le susurré al oído, al tiempo que acariciaba los aterciopelados labios.

_Itsu Itsu deyaru?Yoake no ban ni_

(¿Cuándo, cuándo la abandonará? En la noche o el amanecer)

Sentí un escalofrío cuando él me miró. El abismo negro de los ojos de Yuuri quería deborarme, aunque yo estaba más que dispuesto a zambullirme en ellos. El olor se hacía más y más intenso, ahogando cualquier pensamiento decente por mi parte, annegándolo todo con un indiscutible y rabioso deseo.

Yuuri volvió a abrir sus interminables piernas de grulla, presentándome con servicial y erótico deleite la empapada entrada.

—¡Oh, Viktor-san! —casi cantó el joven— ¡Quíteme este dolor! ¡Entre dentro de mí y hágame suyo!

—¡Oh, Yuuri! —exclamé— ¡Mi adorable y precioso Yuuri!

Mis ávidos aunque vacilantes dedos se posaron sobre aquellos labios aterciopelados que bajo la luz del sangrante atardecer adquirieron la tonalidad de dos grosellas. Estos se plegaron ligeramente al tacto, invitándome a degustarlos.

_Tsuru to kame to subetta._

(la grulla y la tortuga se deslizaron)

Pero, Yuuri se separó un momento. Incomodado por el inesperado receso, observé su rostro en busca de explicaciones y lo que vi congeló al instante el fuego que venía abrasando mi corazón. Yuuri contemplaba con sincero y abismal horror una sombra que se erguía descomunal y hostil a mis espaldas.

_Ushiro no shoumen dare ?_

(¿Quién está detrás de ti?)

Solo tuve tiempo de oír violentos pasos y un potente y cruel silbido de puro odio. Sentí un súbito impacto en la nuca que emborronó mi visión ya de por sí alterada y terminó por marearme. Caí en el regazo de Yuuri cuyos gritos me llegaron amortiguados por la imposición de la pesada inconsciencia. Todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos, varias horas después, asolado por una persistente jaqueca. Había una luz lejana, como de llama diminuta, como de vela o lámpara de aceite que mantenía a raya las tinieblas nocturnas. Me giré para comprobar que me encontraba yaciendo en mi futón, de vuelta en mi habitación. Toqué mi pecho y noté una camisa nueva, todavía a medio sudar, cubriendo mi desnudez. Alguien debió de traerme hasta ahí y puede que hasta desnudarme para limpiarme y luego vestirme otra vez.

Estiré el cuello con sufrida lentitud para estirar el agarrotamiento que se cebaba con mi nuca, cuando de soslayo aprecié una silueta serpentear en el fantasmal resplandor de la llama.

Me incorporé raudo, solo para que una sádica presión golpeara mis sesos sin piedad.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —pronunció una ajada y grave voz en ruso—. Sólo soy yo.

—¿Yakov? —reconocí.

—Así es. No esperaba asustarte —rió—. Veo que aún tienes los nervios un tanto agitados. Y ahora te duele la cabeza por levantarte demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? Vamos, recuéstate en la almohada.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Yakov? —quise saber— ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

—Te encontramos tirado en mitad de la calle —contestó Yakov—. Puede que por un golpe de calor o algo así. Te sugiero que mañana te tomes un día de descanso para restablecerte. Deberás guardar reposo e hidratarte adecuadamente. Se ve que aún eres sensible al calor húmedo de Asia.

—¿En serio? —repliqué yo— Creo que …

De inmediato, noté la peligrosidad de mis palabras, por lo que yo mismo decidí morderme la lengua. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el gesto severo de Yakov denotaba que había captado mi incredulidad.

—No sé si recordarás alguna otra cosa —repuso él—, pero es así fue. No dudo que las alucinaciones de un hombre inconsciente puedan ser atrevidas y poderosas, mas no es sensato dejarnos llevar por ellas. Te sorprendería, querido amigo, las veces que nuestra mente puede llegar a traicionarnos.

—Sí, Yakov —concedí agotado—. Tienes razón.

—Ahora que he comprobado que estás bien, te dejaré para que duermas un poco —anunció Yakov antes de levantarse—. He dejado a Minako sola en casa y a esa mujer no le sienta bien la soledad. Cuídate mucho, compañero.

—De acuerdo —me despedí yo—. Buenas noches, amigo mío.

Yakov avanzó hacia la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo en seco. Se volvió hacia mí una última vez.

—Por cierto —comenzó a hablar—, Yuuri estará en cuarentena durante unos días más. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que no te le acerques. Es más, será mejor que cuando vuelva a tu servicio, mantengas todavía las distancias. Ya sabes....- Los ojos de Yakov se inyectaron en sangre. Había una amenaza tácita guiando sus palabras-. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Sin esperar a mi respuesta, Yakov abandonó mi cuarto con un sonoro portazo. Ya han pasado varias horas desde que se fuera pero su sutil advertencia sigue zumbando en mis oídos, acosándome como una tenaz colmena de avispas. Es por esto por lo que he decidido escribir en lugar de intentar dormir. No solo es para deshacer la intricada madeja de mi memoria, sino porque cada vez que mis párpados descienden, la imagen de una enloquecida Minako puebla mis pesadillas. Sus alaridos resuenan con claridad renovada en mis recuerdos, dotados ahora de un sentido nuevo:

“KOROSARERU, HAYAKU NIGETE!”

(¡Te van a matar, huye rápido!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, buenas noches: 
> 
> Una vez más, me gustaría empezar agradeciendo el apoyo recibido por este fic, en forma de kudos y lecturas.   
Como pueden observar, he vuelto a utilizar una canción tradicional japonesa. Esta es Kagome, kagome. Es una canción infantil que acompaña a un juego, aunque, por ese don que tiene los japoneses para unir lo inocente con lo siniestro, hay una leyenda que dice que si la cantas al atardecer y te giras, te puedes encontrar con un espíritu.   
También les aviso que estos capítulos anteriores los estuve escribiendo de vacaciones, por lo que estaba más despejada y tenía más tiempo para revisar. Ahora escribo tras una larga semana de trabajo y siento que eventualmente la calidad de mi trabajo podría verse mermada. Me disculpo por ello, de ser así.   
Sin mucho más que decir, me despido hasta la semana que viene.   
Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen fin de semana.


	6. Las puertas del Paraíso en el Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras las fiebres de Yuuri, todo parece volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Yuuri ya no es el mismo con Victor y este se siente solo y rechazado. Afortunadamente, Yuuri planea invitarle al festival del Obon.

17/08/1896

Mientras escribo, la ansiedad de temer por mi vida vuelve a guiar mi pluma. Al releer los anteriores entradas de este diario, veo al fin claro que siempre supe que había algo total y cruelmente torcido en Hasetsu y sin embargo, solo hasta momentos muy recientes he podido entender las nauseabundas causas que impulsan tal antinatural deformación. Para mi desgracia.

Son muchas las circunstancias que me han guiado hasta esta trágica confirmación, las cuales me apresuro a relatar a continuación, antes de que la cordura se evapore inevitablemente de mi sesera.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Yuuri se recuperara de su convalecencia. Tal y como Yakov prometió, el delicado muchacho volvió a mis servicios sin mayor demora, pero las cosas distaron mucho de ser como antes. Era como si algo que se hubiera escondido en algún rincón oscuro fuera acrecentándose, como unos hilos ocultos tensándose cada vez más. Aquellos hilos invisibles se empeñaban en mantener a Yuuri lejos de mí incluso cuando creía tenerlo a mi lado. A su vuelta sus maneras para conmigo se habían enfriado hasta tornarse meramente ceremoniales. Ya no me buscaba para arrastrarme a caminatas nocturnas, ya acudía a despertarme a mi habitación cada mañana, mucho menos se sentaba conmigo a desayunar. Ni siquiera volvimos a compartir conversación sustancial alguna. Poco a poco, se convirtió en una suerte de silueta silenciosa cuya única labor parecía ser la de escoltarme. Es por ello por lo que no me vi con fuerzas para preguntarle por las traducciones que le pedí hace ya tantas semanas, ni siquiera por la naturaleza de la infección que lo había apartado de mí. Yuuri es un muchacho tan bueno, tan amable y cortés, y sin embargo nunca nadie se distanció tan correctamente de mi lado. Es como si ese chico hubiera instalado una pared de hielo entre nosotros dos. En cuanto reúno el valor para extender mi mano hacia él, su actitud, tan gélida y refinada, llega a quemarlos al primer contacto.

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Dónde fue el brillo infantil que emanaba de tan puros ojos? ¿Acaso hube hecho algo para molestarlo? Pudiera ser que incumpliera sin saberlo alguna norma de protocolo nipón. Una asquerosa sospechosa trepaba por mi columna en aquellos sufridos instantes en los que Yuuri prefería mirar al suelo antes que a mi persona. ¿O es que tal vez él ya lo sabe?

Durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, juro que me esforcé por ser discreto. Cierto es que en ocasiones no pude evitar ir un poco más allá de lo decoroso, forzar un poco los límites y provocar situaciones quizá un tanto acaloradas. ¿Quién podría culparme de alargar un poco los dedos cuando a punto de desfallecer de hambre, una fruta tan suculenta y perfumada se me coloca a la vista? ¿Quién no querría comer? Pero no debía mentirme a mí mismo, la oscura tentación que siento por Yuuri, no podría ser más decadente dado el objeto por el que la profeso. Yuuri no dejaba de ser un hombre, algo por lo que no debería sentir ninguna inclinación, máxime cuando se trata de un chico tan inocente y casto, máxime cuando me ha mostrado varias veces la admiración con la que tan inmerecidamente me encumbra. Todas estas correctas restricciones, me dirigían una y otra vez a la misma inquietud: ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía qué tenebrosas apetencias se agazapan entre mis muslos cada madrugada? ¿Sabía con qué lascivia mis manos se cebarían cual buitres sobre su lechosa y tierna carne? ¿Habría leído en mis atrevimientos las sudorosas inclinaciones que entretejen mis delirios nocturnos? No creo en el don de la telepatía ni en las capacidades adivinatorias, así que me esforzaba por catalogar mis temores de irracional paranoia. Y sin embargo, no se me ocurría nada más que pueda explicar su repentino rechazo.

Pese a ello, había notado que me resultaba del todo imposible abandonar la mala costumbre de observar a Yuuri incluso cuando él se niega a devolverme la atención. Los redondeados ángulos de su cara, la sublime y discreta curva de su nariz, la forma en que su cabello negro atrapaba los rayos del sol y se cuela entre sus anteojos, parecerían un consuelo para la vista, especialmente cuando el paisaje de Hasetsu parece exhalar una mediocridad tan recargada como ruinosa. Así, me percaté que desde que Yuuri se hubo recuperado de su enfermedad, este adquirió el hábito de portar un extraño abalorio alrededor del cuello. Se trata de una basta pieza de hierro negro que restringe y muerde la suave piel a la manera de crueles grilletes, más propia de alguna retorcida tortura medieval de que de un adorno. El contraste entre la rudeza del metal y la pálida y dúctil piel era tal que mis ojos persiguían su forma sin remedio, y en todas estas ocasiones me preguntaba si no le dolerá llevar aquel cruel collar ahogándole todo el día. A veces, mi fijación era tal que puedo sentir la zona irritada palpitando bajo la rústica gargantilla, ascendiendo desde el níveo músculo como si de un grito de auxilio se tratara.

Y los ojos se me siguían yendo hacia el esquivo Yuuri porque, incluso cuando Hasetsu se esforzaba en engalanarse para el festival de Obon, con sus fulgurosos faroles carmesíes alumbrando las angostas calles, su suciedad y decrepitud solo se hacían más evidente. De esta manera, a la luz del mediodía, imperiosa y anaranjada, toda aquella aparente fastuosidad, terminaba derritiéndose como un maquillaje de mala calidad ante este maldito y repugnante calor.

No me sentía invitado a compartir los festejos de los aldeanos. Más bien al contrario, me vi poco a poco impelido a permanecer más y más tiempo refugiado en mi habitación, lejos de aquellas retorcidos y babosos cuerpos y aquellas miradas, quedas, opacas, rezumando acallada violencia con cada escaso destello que lograba escapar de las brumosas y negruzcas córneas. He abandonado la consulta y todas mis investigaciones. Me niego a experimentar nunca más tal patente hostilidad, su descarado deseo de muerte.

Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que no lograba entender porque sigo residiendo en este infame lugar. Nadie me quiere aquí. Mi presencia no solo resultaba molesta sino que a ojos de los locales debía de asemejarse a un crimen imperdonable. Por su parte, Yakov parecía haber olvidado el motivo por el que me convidó a reunirme con él en este aciago escondrijo. No había vuelto a sugerir nada que tenga que ver aunque sea remotamente con la ciencia. Se limitaba a pasar las tardes en el porche de su maltrecha cabaña, en compañía de una dócil Minako, incapaz de reprocharle nada. Hasta él, mi camarada, se había vuelto más receloso conmigo, como si mi natural curiosidad por las extrañas costumbres de esta tierra o las misteriosas causas de la dolencia de Yuuri le enfurecieran. No le entiendía. Ignoraba con qué motivo abandonó su labor médica en Rusia, su estable posición social y su matrimonio con una mujer honrada para venir al pueblo más aislado y lúgubre de Japón. He de confesar que tampoco lo conocía bien cuando decidí aceptar su invitación. Tan sólo habíamos coincidido en un par de ocasiones, por mucho que la rotundidad de sus aseveraciones y una pasión común por indagar en el material del que estaba formada la vida causaran en mí una notable impresión. Puede que haya sido un imbécil al confiar tan ciegamente en alguien así, pues actualmente no tengo ninguna garantía de no estar enredado en el juego de un loco solitario, empeñado en arrastrarme con él.

Debería haber tenido el valor de aceptar mi error y volver a Rusia, lugar en el que pese a todo todavía podría seguir disfrutando de la fama y el aprecio de los más afortunados. Eso es lo que me decía, sobre todo cuando yacía en la seguridad de mi lecho, cuando en las entretelas de mi sueño, me llegaban venenosos susurros y gruñidos, cuando desde el pasillo una procesión de sobrecogedores pasos terminaba en continuos e inquietantes arañazos en mi puerta. Solo hay un pensamiento que evitaba que en esos angustiosos momentos no terminase tiritando como un mocoso febril y ese es la visión de un Yuuri encadenado bajo el rojo y moribundo sol. Supurando lúbrica lujuria por cada uno de sus sedosos poros. Sé que Yakov me había dicho muchas veces que todo eso no debió de ser más que una loca fantasía mía, pero no por ello las imágenes dejan de asaltarme en los momentos de debilidad. ¿Qué jugoso misterio se deslizaba por los muslos de Yuuri? ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos hambrientos y enrojecidos? Esa patina de sudor aderezando los suculentos hombros y ese perfume de gloriosa decadencia enloqueciendo mis fosas nasales, anestesiando mi raciocinio. Y una noche más, mis ingles se hinchaban y explotaban. Como un furioso volcán, viertían su grumosa y blancuzca lava en las indolentes sábanas.

Sin embargo, hoy, por fin, Yuuri ha decidido ofrecerme una tregua. Se acercó a mí durante la comida, con la astuta discreción del contrabando. Puede que sea por la larga abstinencia, pero el rayo inocentemente oscuro de sus ojos restañó contra mí cuando ambas miradas se encontraron.

—Yuuri... —suspiré tan sorprendido como melancólico—. ¿A qué debo tal visita?

Una sombra de atenuado rubí decoró sus mejillas al oír su nombre en mis labios.

—Vitoria-san —volvió a llamarme con una voz ahogada que sonaba a sensual jadeo— ¿Podría ayudarme a cumplir mi caprichoso deseo?

Aquella intrigante elección de palabras avivó mis cansadas esperanzas y mi curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata? —me encontré preguntando, todavía maravillado por tan encantador regreso.

Yuuri volvió a girar su enrojecida y pudorosa cara, como tantas veces hiciera antes. Nunca supe lo mucho que había aguardado tal gesto.

—Me preguntaba si podría ser mi acompañante esta tarde durante el festival. Verá —farfulló Yuuri, como si le costará traducir sus argumentos—,... habrá tenderetes de comida callejera en la avenida que va al templo, y por la noche disfrutaremos de los fuegos artificiales. Todo el pueblo va a ir y yo...

Los hombros de Yuuri se crisparon como un temeroso herbívoro al notar el tacto de mi mano sobre la suya. Me incorporé sobre la mesa, quedando a la distancia de un suspiro de él. Quería disfrutar de la visión de aquel precioso rostro que tanto se me había negado. Como un adicto, ninguna dosis me era suficiente.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dije, mientras mis dedos paseaban por la curva barbilla.

Acordamos encontrarnos lejos de la posada, en el cruce de caminos que se encuentra justo a las afueras de Hasetsu y que conducía las pedregosas colinas sin vida del templo. El declive del sol sería lo que marcaría nuestro encuentro. Agradecí contar con algo de tiempo para adecentarme. Pude darme un baño en las aguas termales que hizo poco por refrescar mi impaciencia, pero pudo limpiar el aparatoso e incesante sudor que me cubría. Me vestí con la mejor camisa que tenía y salí a reunirme con mi cita. Cuando llegué a la cumbre del camino, no supe si me deslumbró el sol o Yuuri. Era la segunda vez que lo veía portar un kimono de verano en vez de aquellos ropajes híbridos entre lo japonés y lo occidental, pero si la vez anterior su aspecto era encantador ahora se mostraba deslumbrante.

En esta ocasión había elegido un elegante kimono negro que se plegaba afectuoso a las ligeras curvas de su cuerpo. Un ardiente reguero de magnolias estampadas cubría la tenebrosa tela, pariendo de las rodillas hasta el pecho, interrumpido en su flujo tan solo por un lujoso fajín escarlata con detalles en negro y oro que brotaba de sus caderas como las alas de una fastuosa mariposa. Las larguísimas mangas, rematadas en escarlata intentaban sin lograrlo ocultar las delicadas manos que amarraban un rojísimo y más que adecuado pai-pai. Mientras, el deslumbrante cabello de un azabache que parecía querer anunciar las tinieblas nocturnas se había adornado con una enorme y fecunda magnolia color rubí que chocaba con la brillante porcelana de los pómulos pero conjuntaba con los golosos labios.

Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme de semejante aparición, pero no por ello dejé de correr hacia tan seductor Yuuri.

—Estás espectacular —suspiré.

—Como siempre, me consiente demasiado usted con tantos halagos —protestó dulcemente Yuuri.

—Yuuri, de verdad te digo que eres el ser más bello sobre el que jamás he posado la mirada —me sorprendí confesando—, Y ese kimono no hace más que ensalzar tus encantos. Te sienta realmente bien.

Los fuegos celestes del crepúsculo se reflejaron en la cara de Yuuri.

—Quería verme bien esta noche —concedió él, haciendo gala de su pesada humildad.

No pude evitar jugar con los rojos pétalos de la flor, acariciando de paso las largas y tupidas pestañas, despojadas del muro de anteojos.

—Te aseguro que no solo te ves bien —afirmé con la voz colmada de miel, tras lo cual me sorprendí a mí mismo ofreciéndole mi brazo— ¿Vamos?

La sonrisa de Yuuri se desplegó como las estrellas en el firmamento.

—¡Sí! —concedió.

Aún a pesar de no contar con el alivio de una refrescante brisa marina, no he podido disfrutar más mi paseo junto a Yuuri. Observarlo era suficiente recompensa. Entretenidos por una dulcísima charla banal, nos internamos en la avenida de los puestecillos de comida, de los que escapaban los más variopintos y variados olores. Como hiciera en tantas otras ocasiones, me fié del criterio de Yuuri para elegir los manjares que nos llevamos a la boca. Debo decir que mis expectativas no se vieron en absoluto defraudadas, ya que todos ellos resultaron exquisitos, aunque no tanto como la boca manchada en salsa, la misma que en mis alucinaciones había apresado mi tambaleante pulgar.

¡Oh, esa maravillosa y sensual torpeza se me ofrecía con descarada abnegación, invitando a un más que plausible desliz!

Pronto, la discordando cacofonía de gritos, música, bailes e impertinente gentío, terminaron por agotarnos. Con la excusa de encontrar buenas vistas para los fuegos, escapamos de la corriente humana para cobijar nuestra intimidad bajo el resguardo de unos agrestes pinos. Nos sentamos sobre las grandes piedras marinas con la vista dirigida en la inmensidad de un horizonte en el que el otrora inclemente y temible Sol se desangraba al fin. Las luces de las primeras estrellas hacían llover destellos violáceos sobre los pardos y sinuosos mechones de Yuuri, que parecían conformados por relucientes hebras de gema. Al tiempo, las tímidas luciérnagas de su mirada habían salido de su letargo diurno, bañando sus retinas de hechizantes fluorescencias.

—¿No sería mejor ir a la playa? —sugerí yo.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, los fuegos artificiales los van a dirigir hacia la montaña, así que aquí se verán mejor.

—¡Qué absurdo! —protesté yo— ¿No sería mejor espectáculo ver las luces caer sobre el mar?

—¡Oh, no! —me contradijo Yuuri— Tanta luz cegaría a los dioses de los profundidades.

Aquella extraña respuesta se sintió como un inoportuno rasguño en mis neuronas, pero no pude detenerme a reflexionar sobre ella. De pronto, su pequeña y redonda cabeza se posó en mis hombros como un pobre gorrión buscando el amparo de las ramas. Ante las cosquillas provocadas por su abundante cabellera acariciando mi cuello, no pude sino estremecerme de estupor, nerviosismo y auténtica felicidad. Mientras, Yuuri defraudado por sus infructuosos intentos con el pai-pai, Yuuri decidió sacudir el aire con el poblado bosque de sus pestañas, al tiempo que empezó a canturrear una linda melodía. La memoria del agua tibia afloró en mí, trayéndome el erotismo de una silueta desnuda dibujada por el vapor. Era la misma melodía que Yuuri estaba cantando el día que nos conocimos. Esa coincidencia elevó un travieso temblor en los hombros que me hizo sonreír.

_Utsukushiku saku hanamo_  
Itsuka chiriyuku mono  
Sorenara kono ichiya wo  
Motto atsuku aishitai

—¡Qué hermosa canción! —le interrumpí con un atrevido susurro— Aunque no tanto como tu voz...

Las orejas de Yuuri se calentaron.

—Creo que no es la primera vez que te la escucho. ¿De qué habla? —pregunté.

—Es una canción de amor carnal —me previno Yuuri no sin su cautivadora timidez—. Tal vez sea demasiado apasionada para su gusto...

—¡Oh, mi gusto es muy apasionado! —reí yo, al tiempo que me perdía en la voluptuosa cascada de la nuca de Yuuri.

Entonces me percaté de la razón por la que Yuuri había conseguido fascinarme con fuerzas renovadas. El cuello de su kimono colgaba de manera inusual, como si hubiera sido aflojado más de lo debido, exhibiendo no sola la placentera línea del cuello, sino también la sombra de los hombros. Por delante, parte del liso y apetecible pecho de Yuuri quedaba también lisonjeramente expuesto. Aquella permisividad afectaba igualmente a las piernas, que lejos de estar recluidas por la tela, las dejaba nadando como nenúfares entre los cerrados pero no por ello menos turgentes e impúdicos muslos. Las vista me descendió hasta los refinados pies, ataviados con las sandalias de correas negras y rubí, como resbaladizos peces en su red. Toda aquella aparente despreocupada naturalidad había sido dispuesta con una cuidada planificación que solo podía delatar una discreta pero innegable voluntad de coqueteo. La idea de que Yuuri se hubiera propuesto seducirme a conciencia resecó mi garganta. En la lejanía, el enorme óvalo plateado de la luna llena proyectó su fantasmal luz sobre un refulgente y festivo Hasetsu. Desde la seguridad de los árboles, las rujientes amenazas de las olas del mar, nos llegaban con atenuado eco.

—Bueno, si usted insiste... —concedió Yuuri en un arrullo de paloma—. Describe una noche como esta, con una luna en el cielo y faroles que se encienden. La mujer seduce a un hombre y le invita a vivir juntos su amor lo más intensamente posible. Le dice que olvide el tiempo, que canten y bailen al ritmo de su corazón, que hagan, bueno- Yuuri fue presa de una deliciosa risa apurada y me sonrío de soslayo algo avergonzado- “cosas divertidas” y así entrar en el “paraíso”.

—Vaya —reí yo—. Tienes razón. Es un poco picante, aunque puedo imaginarme a qué se refiere con cosas divertidas.

La tentación por guiñarle el ojo a Yuuri fue demasiado poderosa como para resistirse a ella. Él me premió con un precioso y nada ensayado pestañeo.

—Ella —titubeó—, le dice que todas las flores se marchitarán un día, así que esa noche ella quiere arder en el fuego de la pasión.

Una exuberante y fecunda fragancia a jardín de narcisos recién regado por una tormenta primaveral afloró desde las clavículas de Yuuri, anegando tanto mi olfato como mi sentido común. Pensé que si el Paraíso tenía un olor, debía de ser ese. Un ruego desesperado emergió en mis recuerdos.

—¿Así es el amor verdadero que te gustaría vivir? —aventuré yo, pero él solo me respondió con un acuoso lamento tiñendo su radiante mirar.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué me has invitado? —inquirí al fin.

Yuuri se encogió en su asiento, con los ojos clavados en la sombría playa.

—Yo... —balbuceó con el peso de un llanto reprimido en la garganta— quería despedirme.

—Todavía no he fijado la fecha de mi regreso a Rusia —le previne extrañado.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa trágica.

—No es usted el que debe irse, sino yo —replicó.

La revelación me hizo incorporarme. Sujeté a Yuuri por los brazos con iracunda incredulidad.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé— ¿Pero a cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Esta misma noche —respondió Yuuri con creciente congoja.

—No puede ser —negué yo— ¿Por qué tan de improviso? No tiene sentido...

Yuuri giró una mirada en la que ya asomaba el desbordado rastro de una primera lágrima. Se palpó y abrazó el vientre.

—Hay algo que debo hacer —explicó—. Que solo yo puedo hacer.

—No puede ser tan importante como para que te tengas que irte sin más —escupí indignado.

La expresión de Yuuri se tornó grave.

—Oh, lo es —dijo con suavidad, aún con los brazos alrededor del estómago—. La supervivencia de mi pueblo, de mi familia, dependen enteramente de que yo cumpla con mi cometido. Pero, Viktor-san, tengo miedo. Y eso me hace egoísta, débil. Por eso, antes, me gustaría poder abandonar mi antigua vida sin arrepentimientos.

—¿Arrepentimientos? —medité intrigado.

La sonrisa de Yuuri era de una belleza dolorosa.

—Siempre supe cuál era mi obligación, mi destino —confesó—, pero a pesar de ello no pude evitar tener sueños caprichosos. Me preguntaba cómo sería experimentar el verdadero amor... que aunque mi cuerpo fuera voluble y frágil, mi corazón fuera libre y fuerte.

—Incluso si eso te llevara a enemistarte con tu familia —deduje al fin.

Yuuri asintió y al instante su cuerpecillo empezó a tambalearse como una endeble hoja primaveral. Cristalinas lágrimas empañaron sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Así es —confirmó—. Yo... —hipó— Dr. Nikiforov... Iie, Viktor-san... Yo siempre le he admirado...

Mis manos se ciñeron al reconfortante óvalo del rostro de Yuuri, enjuaguando a su paso parte de su llanto. Con la proximidad, el perfume se densificó cercándome, atrayéndome. Con la portentosa gravedad de los cuerpos celestes, insistía en guiarme hacia Yuuri en violento e inevitable rumbo de colisión.

—Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que era usted un hombre excepcional —prosiguió Yuuri con la voz entrecortada—. Tan sabio, tan amable y al mismo tiempo con una presencia tan fuerte y poderosa en sus hermosos ojos de hielo... Tan apuesto...

Un pequeño pero arrollador fuego empezó a calentar mi pecho, hasta que la taquicardia comenzó a ofuscar mis pensamientos. La noche había empezado a arder a mi alrededor.

—Oh, Yuuri —ronroneé, preso de su encantamiento— Mi precioso Yuuri. ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decir?

Mis dedos acariciaron los abultados párpados de Yuuri, intentando frustrar el llanto que tanto los estropeaba.

—Me hubiera gustado tanto que usted hubiera sido mi primero...¡El único! —confesó al fin— Sé que por muchos años que pasen, en mi corazón no habrá espacio para nadie más que usted. Nunca lo olvidaré. Por ello, me siento muy afortunado al haberle llegado a conocer. Gracias por hacer mi tonto sueño realidad.

Yuuri aferró mi mano a su rostro con la suya. Cerró los ojos con confiada beatitud. En contraposición con tan angelical presencia, por mi cuerpo se propagaba un incendio sin control. Yuuri volvió a mirarme, mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

—¿Me perdonaría si le pido otro capricho? ¿Un último favor? —me suplicó.

—Por supuesto —respondí obnubilado—Te daré lo que me pidas.

La preciosa tez de Yuuri volvió a refulgir de puro carmesí ante la luz de la luna. Su candorosa mirada me tenía preso, hipnotizado.

—¿Podría besarme? —solicitó vacilante— Me gustaría que al menos que mi primer beso fuera para usted. Así podré recordarle con cariño.

—Me siento honrado por ello —admití.

Con el cariño de un artesano que contempla su mejor obra, posé mi mano izquierda sobre la nuca de Yuuri y elevé su barbilla con la derecha. Giré el rostro para acomodarme al arco de sus pómulos y cuando lo hice sus pestañas volvieron a cosquillearme. Afortunadamente, el terso contacto con su piel opacó por un instante toda las demás emociones. Como dos astros en anticipada conjunción, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos. He besado muchos labios a lo largo de mis numerosas experiencias pero ninguno se comparaban con aquella virginal exquisitez. Era como el tacto de un pétalo de jazmín: sedoso, con una firmeza que se abría poco a poco a la maleabilidad. Avivada por aquella fiebre que atormentaba mis entrañas, mi lengua se impacientó y comenzó a lamerlos, recogiendo así su sabor ácido y dulce a partes iguales. Un agudo sollozó me inventó a proseguir y pronto los labios cedieron ante mi empuje, transportándome al más húmedo y cálido de los paraísos. Devoré aquellos labios con la rabia infantil de quien se embadurna la boca con un puñado de grosellas salvajes, decidido a no dejar ni un ápice de aquella incitante saliva por catar. Pronto, nuestras lenguas se convirtieron en un par de hogueras que se aplacaban la una a la otra. Con los ojos entreabiertos noté como un resplandor rojizo cubría el rostro de Yuuri y tras él, otro violeta. Fue así como finalmente nos perdimos los dichosos fuegos artificiales, pero no podría haberme importando menos. Tuve la certeza de que si tan solo pudiera sostener mi respiración por siempre, podría seguir besándole por toda la eternidad. Pero el destino no planeaba ser tan amable con nosotros.

Un carraspeó nos alertó. Ante nosotros, con un gesto de sospechosa y tensa seriedad, se encontraban Yakov y la madre de Yuuri, y tras ellos, tres sombras, desgarbadas y enormes, ataviadas con kimonos ritualísticos todavía más lujosos que los anteriores, cuyos ojos amasaban toda la oscuridad nocturna. Eran las tres sacerdotisas. Un escalofrío zarandeó mi columna con una fuerza atronadora. Me aparté al instante de Yuuri.

—Yuuri-chan —llamó la posadera— Soro, soro, jikan desu.

Yuuri asintió y volvió a obsequiarme con otra preciosa pero desgarradoramente triste sonrisa.

—Debo irme —anunció.

Mientras su rostro adoptaba la seriedad de un compromiso ineludible, su grácil espalda se recubrió con una tensión que no lograba ocultar un ligero temblor. Me pareció la viva imagen del valor.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto como él a aceptar la situación sin ofrecer resistencia.

—¡Un momento! ¿Dónde vas? —dije intentando retenerle.

Yuuri se zafó pronto de mi intento de amarre y se encaminó cabizbajo hacia su madre y las tres temibles figuras que lo aguardaban. Incluso con su pretendida firmeza y con la distancia que nos separaba pude comprobar hasta qué punto intentaba reprimir el temblor que sacudía su delgado cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yakov? —bramé confuso— ¡Exijo una explicación!

Yakov chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—Vamos, Viktor —me ordenó— Haz el favor de no montar una escena. El chico tiene que prepararse y ya vamos con retraso.

—¿Prepararse para qué? —insistí— ¿Qué vais a hacer con...?

Mis quejas quedaron acalladas por un trapo mojado que empañó mi respiración. Un intenso y desagradable olor medicinal me irritó la nariz. Pronto mi cabeza empezó a sentirse pesada. Mis músculos se aflojaron hasta ser poco más que tejidos flácidos, al mismo tiempo que mi visión quedó completamente emborronada. Lo último que pude distinguir antes de perder por completo la conciencia fue la forma del kimono negro de Yuuri perdiéndose en las penumbras del camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribo mis comentarios sobre el fic, casi siempre siento que se me olvida indicar algún dato interesante.   
Supongo que debería decir que si bien el primer kimono azul que lleva Yuuri en Tanabata está basado en una imagen oficial de la serie, este otro está basado en un fanart, aunque añadí algunos detalles de mi propia cosecha. Como dije en su momento, la canción que canta Yuuri es Gokuraku jodo de Gardinelia, donde se hace referencia al "paraíso" con unos tintes más bien erótico-festivos. Podría hablar sobre cómo el festival de Obon, basado en el culto de los ancestros se relaciona con el culto a los dioses del mar de este Hasetsu pero creo que eso sería spoiler para los que conocen la obra de Lovecraft XD 
> 
> Solo diré que ya va quedando menos para que se destapen algunos misterios y para llegar al desenlace de la historia. Sin más que hablar, me despido agradeciéndoles la lectura y el apoyo al fic y deseándoles un abominable feliz día de la Hispanidad (mañana, 12 de octubre). 
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.


	7. La boda de la esposa zorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras ser separado de Yuuri y caer inconsciente, Victor despierta de nuevo en su habitación... pero esta vez no está solo.

17/08/1896

Un dolor punzante en la sien me despertó al fin y con él una nausea etílica adormeció mis reticentes neuronas nada más salir de aquel sueño inducido. Me agarré a la conciencia como a un clavo ardiendo. Por muy duro que me resultara, me esforcé en pestañear con la esperanza de que esto aclarara mi visión. Y así, aunque en un principio solo consiguiera cegarme con la intermitente luz de una vela, poco a poco mis ojos lograron enfocarse.

No tardé mucho en reconocer las vigas del techo que guarecía mi habitación en la posada de Hasetsu, así como el tacto humedecido de mi propio sudor en mi propio futón. La mortecina luz que procedía de una luna llena sin estrellas que la acompañaran salpicaba las porciones de suelo que no cubría el tímido candil. Supuse, gracias a ella, que la noche había avanzado hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada. Igualmente, el hostigante canto de las cigarras había cesado por completo, como si estas no se atrevieran a interrumpir el largo paso de las horas, tal vez temerosas de llamar la atención de alguna ominosa criatura nocturna. De este modo, mi alrededor se había erguido un silencio tan denso que mis dedos casi podían palparlo.

Por esto, aquel ronquido consiguió helarme la sangre.

Me estremecí solo un poco, pues mis músculos pesaban como nudos marineros mojados alrededor de mis huesos. Todavía entumecidos por la droga parecían habérseme congelado dentro de las carnes. Todavía recuperándome de mi parcial parálisis, giré la cabeza lentamente con la idea de no azuzar la convulsión que se amarraba a mis entrañas, para toparme con el ancho y demacrado rostro de Yakov. Su pelo de un tono cano opaco, más cercano a un ponzoñoso amarillo que a un poético plateado se le arremolinaba pegado de puro sudor a las sienes y la frente curtida en arrugas. Eso unido a un par de hondas ojeras violáceas acentuaban en él un cierto aspecto de desfallecido y viejo demente. Bajo los tétricos juegos de luces que teñían la sala, parecía mucho antes algún paciente de asilo que un eminente estudioso. Un cabeceo más prominente que los otros, lo despertó de pronto. Cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron del todo, se me antojaron dos espejos rotos y sucios cuyos cristales rotos querían clavarse en mí.

—Ah, por fin te has levantado —se limitó a observar.

Una punzada de dolor restalló en mi cráneo. El recuerdo del desgarrador semblante de Yuuri en el adiós volvió a mi memoria con el impacto de un mazazo sobre mis neuronas.

—¡Yuuri! —grité al incorporarme— ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

La insidiosa risa de Yakov sonó como un cruel graznido en mis atribulados oídos.

—Tranquilo —se burló—. Si te levantas tan rápido, acabarás vomitando todo lo que te queda en el estómago. Además, por mucho que corras, ya no podrás hacer gran cosa por él.

Yakov se levantó y con él todas sus articulaciones crujieron como el tronco de un viejo árbol en una tormenta de verano. Levantó su mirada hacia la ventana, de modo que los lúgubres rayos de la luz le dieron de lleno, revelando en su rostro una ajada fealdad en la que todavía no había reparado. Un brillo lascivo resplandeció en su mirada.

—Sí —dijo para sí—. Ya falta poco. Te aseguro que será un espectáculo digno de verse, muchacho. ¡Vaya si lo será!

—¿Qué habéis hecho con él? —insistí yo con creciente alarma.

—¡Oh, no te apures! —contestó Yakov sin inmutarse— Tu querido Yuuri está perfectamente. Solo ha ido a prepararse para su gran noche. Descuida, está en buenas manos. Las sacerdotisas jamás permitirían que nada malo le sucediera a un tributo tan importante.

—¿Tributo? —pregunté yo.

Yakov se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Su sádica sonrisa avivó una terrible sospecha en mi corazón.

—¡¿Tributo para qué, Yakov?! —grité yo— ¿Qué pretendéis obligarle a hacer?

—¿Obligarle? —se ofendió Yakov— Yuuri no está obligado a nada. Él simplemente está comprometido con el papel para el que nació, el de preservar el futuro de Hasetsu.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza para entender todas esas medio verdades veladas a las que Yakov no cesaba de hacer referencias. Una oscura nube se había instalado en mi mente, impidiéndome apropiarme de mis propios pensamientos. Aun así, una cosa quedaba clara: Yakov estaba enteramente familiarizado con hechos que yo me eran totalmente ajenos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué papel hablas? —profirió mi balbuceante lengua.

—¡Vaya! Suponía que después de todo este tiempo, ya lo habrías averiguado por ti mismo —se decepcionó un irónico Yakov—, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo le miras.

Un nudo atenazó mi ya de por sí entorpecida garganta.

—¡Oh, vamos! —rió Yakov— No te me hagas el decente ahora, no después de haber sido tan patéticamente obvio. Si te sirve de consuelo, tus inclinaciones son menos antinaturales de lo que podría pensarse en un primer lugar porque, verás, ese chico no es un “macho completo”.

Aquella intrigante combinación de palabras sostuvo mi debilitada atención al fin. Una serie de conexiones empezaron a hilvanarse en mis recuerdos: La delgadez congénita de Yuuri, su encantadora gentileza, su conmovedora abnegación, aquel adorable y constante rubor en sus mejillas de doncella virgen, su suave aunque innegable amaneramiento. Todo ello lo alejaba diametralmente de la imagen que cualquiera tendría de un hombre viril. Mis neuronas hasta ahora inmovilizadas por el cemento del letargo empezaron a encajar las unas con las otras en el engranaje de mi cerebro.

— ¿Te refieres a algún tipo de desviación? —inquirí— ¿Es algún tipo de deformidad genital? ¿O una alteración de las secreciones internas relacionadas con la virilidad?

Yakov afiló aún más su sonrisa de hiena.

—¡Oh, no! Sus genitales están perfectamente, al menos en su aspecto externo. Es su interior el que es distinto al de un hombre normal. Verás, Yuuri en realidad es un hembra, en el sentido de que en la mayoría de las especies de mamíferos son ellas las que conservan los embriones en su interior hasta el parto, los dan a luz, y los alimentan con su leche.

Aquella aseveración hizo que se me arrugara la nariz de puro asco y extrañeza.

—¿Qué demonios estás sugiriendo, Yakov? —me indigné— Es biológicamente imposible que...

—Y sin embargo no lo es —me interrumpió Yakov duramente—. Te aseguro que Yuuri tiene útero, uno posiblemente más fértil y operativo que el de una mujer humana normal. Créeme, he llegado a palparlo con mis propios dedos. Es relativamente fácil acceder a él durante una de sus “fiebres”, cuando la pared del recto se encuentra mucho más flexible y lubricada.

Como hechizada por esa revelación, mi mente volvió a aquella tórrida tarde de verano en la que fui presa de una inexplicable y arrebatadora enajenación. Retorné a aquel chamizo de piedra, a la aterradoramente sensual de un Yuuri encadenado y recordé los efluvios lúbricos y pegajosos que caían por sus muslos, su embriagador perfume.

—En cuanto a sus secreciones internas, supongo que tú las conocerás mejor que yo, puesto que eras tan sensible a sus efectos —dedujo Yakov.

Mi vista se clavó en el colchón regado por tantas noches de descarnado sudor y sofocos a penas remitidos por mis propias manos.

—No... no entiendo —balbucée.

—Aunque eres el que mejor debería entenderlo, por lo menos en lo que respecto al empirismo científico. Nadie mejor que tú ha experimentado el don de Yuuri. Me decepcionas, amigo mío. Te tenía por un científico avispado y talentoso, pero, al parecer, en todo este tiempo has sido incapaz de interpretar las evidencias que tenías delante de las narices —Yakov suspiró irritado—. Bien, te lo contaré. Así, al menos dejaremos de dar vueltas en círculos. Por lo que me han contado sus padres, y el anterior médico de Hasetsu antes de morir, siempre se supo que Yuuri había nacido distinto. Y eso fue algo que debió de tranquilizar mucho a sus padres, puesto que al parecer en su momento su pobre hermana se mostró “inútil”, con una sangre demasiado mezclada como para poder continuar el legado de los sacrificios de una forma satisfactoria. Entonces, para contento de todos, Yuuri empezó a experimentar las fiebres con pasmosa regularidad, cada tres meses más o menos. O al menos así fue antes de que tu presencia comenzara a alterarlo. Verás, la mayoría de los hombres se muestran indiferentes a las emisiones de Yuuri, pero otros... —una mueca repugnante asomó en la sonrisa de Yakov—.. Otros se vuelven total y absolutamente locos... Como ese comerciante holandés que se perdió por la zona hará cosa de un año. Afortunadamente, pudimos detenerlo antes de que lo forzara. Fue una lástima que tuviéramos que matar aquel hombre, pero, compréndelo, era de vital importancia que pudiéramos asegurar la virginidad de Yuuri fuera de toda duda. De no ser así, el ritual de esta noche se habría arruinado por completo, al igual, claro está, que mis experimentos. Por ello, hemos tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie tocara a Yuuri. En ese sentido, he de decir que nos has dado mucho trabajo, querido colega. Cuando te invité a unirte a mí, nunca imaginé que serías tan susceptibles a sus emanaciones. Tus escarceos casi nos llevan a todos a la ruina.

La forma tan denigrante con la que Yakov hablaba de Yuuri, como no fuera más que una perra de cría, un animal sin derecho a ambiciones propias y siquiera opinión sobre el rumbo de su propia vida encendió una chispa de cólera que fue quemándome lentamente por dentro. Me vi obligado a morderme el labio, para aprisionarla dentro de mí.

—¿Escarceos? —pregunté asqueado— No lo entiendes. Yo le quiero. ¡Estoy enamorado de él!

Yakov se detuvo unos instantes a observarme, ojiplático, para después estallar en sonoras y bestiales carcajadas.

—¿Amor? —preguntó— No, chico, no. Me temo que lo que sientes no es eso, sino algo más vulgar, biológico diría yo. Solo estás bajo el efecto de sus feromonas. No te atreverás a negarlo, ¿verdad? Vamos, sé perfectamente que puedes olerlas. ¿Cómo si no pudiste encontrar a Yuuri en una zona de Hasetsu que jamás habías pisado antes ni conocías?

El perfume de Yuuri. Ese revigorizante olor a jazmín, a lluvia de primavera, a flor a punto de marchitar, a sensualidad recorriendo dulcemente un cuello en forma de gota de sudor, a fruta echada a perder, a dama decadente. A hembra. Su sola evocación me provocó una turbación que se impuso momentáneamente a la furia. Yakov debió de notarlo.

—¿Ves? Eso es que tengo razón. Sabes perfectamente qué quiero decir, ¿verdad? Pues lo siento, querido amigo, porque ese chico no es para ti. Nunca lo fue, de hecho. Está reservado para un fin mayor.

De pronto, a la luz de todo lo que expuesto por Yakov, me vi al fin capaz de entender algunas de las singulares acciones de Yuuri, de sus herméticos comentarios.

“_Sería muy hermoso, ¿no cree, Victor-san? Vivir un amor así, tan puro...Prefiero experimentar el amor, aunque este sea trágico, prohibido o me lleve a la ruina, que vivir una vida aburrida y vulgar sin consecuencias...Me hubiera gustado tanto que usted hubiera sido mi primero...Me gustaría que al menos que mi primer beso fuera para usted. Así podré recordarle con cariño.”_

Comprendí que el Yuuri romántico que yo creía conocer era uno que simplemente se sabía condenado a vivir una existencia sobre la que él mismo carecía de control. Sí, definitivamente aquellas lánguidas miradas que yo había creía producidas por un carácter soñador eran en realidad veladas llamadas de auxilio de una oveja que, resignada, camina por voluntad propia hacia el matadero. Así, caí en la cuenta de que los sacrificios se hacen con un objetivo y sobre todo, para alguien. El miedo a que las ideas que comenzaban a tomar forma en mi imaginación se materializaran me congeló el aliento.

—Dime, Yakov. ¿Para quién es el ritual? —me atreví a preguntar, no sin temer la posibles respuestas.

Los ojos de Yakov destellaron en la penumbra como los de un gato a punto de cernirse sobre un ratón.

—Vamos, Victor. Creo que ya lo sabes. ¿ O acaso no has estado pasando consulta durante meses en este pueblo? Dudo que tu capacidad de observación sea tan rematadamente mala, como no para no percatarte de algo singular...

La evocación de una mano humana con dedos palmeados recubierta en una piel resbaladiza emergió del olvidado lugar donde mi voluntad la había desterrado, y con ella las protuberantes jorobas, los ojos sin alma exorbitantemente grandes para un asiático, las malformaciones en los pies... ¿Cuántos hombres de mediana edad había visto caminar con muletas por las calles de Hasetsu?

—¿Estás hablando de “la pinta de Hasetsu”? —intuí yo— Sí, me he dado cuenta. Es como si la población de este sitio fuera víctima de una extraña dolencia que no he visto en ninguna otra parte. Supuse que eso fue lo que captó tu interés cuando decidiste quedarte aquí pero no sé qué puede tener esto que ver con...

—¡Una enfermedad, dice! —exclamó Yakov entre risas— No, querido amigo, lo que afecta a las gentes de Hasetsu no tiene nada que ver con los microbios y ni mucho menos tiene cura. La respuesta se haya en su propia herencia, sus genes. Tengo algo de prisa, así que iré al grano. Estoy hablando de hibridación entre especies.

Una ominosa mancha blanca apareció en mi cerebro. Años de estudios médicos, de lecturas sobre adelantos en el campo de la Biología, quedaron anegados por esa extraña nada que bañaba de pronto mi mente. Todo cayó por sus propio peso, tan debilitadas se vieron de pronto sus bases.

—No puede ser... —musité— Incluso en el caso de reproducción interespecie, la incompatibilidad genética imposibilita la aparición de un embrión. Es cierto que existen casos como el de las mulas, pero los individuos resultantes son estériles... Una población aislada como la de Hasetsu habría sucumbido hace tiempo... ¿Y qué especie podría haber creado mutaciones tan inhabituales en el ser humano? —un escalofrío fue agitando mi cuerpo todavía semiparalizado, conforme mis enloquecidas elucubraciones fueron concatenándose—. ¿No me dirás ahora que los habitantes de Hasetsu se cruzan con peces?

Las labios de Yakov esbozaron una mueca ascendente y deforme que recordaban más a las fauces hambrientas de una fiera antes que a una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no del todo —contestó.

Contuve la respiración. ¿A qué macabro juego de adivinanzas me conduciría mi camarada? Aun asustado por el oscuro lugar al que se encaminaba la conversación, no pude sino proseguir con mi interrogatorio.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunté.

—Vamos, camarada —me pidió un paternalista Yakov— Sé que los conoces. ¿O no fuiste al templo con Yuuri?

Un relámpago de información sacudió mi cabeza. Había criaturas monstruosas que pese a posarse sobre dos extremidades como los hombres, se diferenciaban brutalmente de ellos. Eran seres espeluznantes, como salidos de las más retorcidas pesadillas, con imponentes garras, piel escamada y cabeza de pez.

—Los dioses —susurré con el gélido temor cosquilleándome la piel— ¡Fukaimono!

—Los profundos, en nuestro idioma —señaló Yakov, quien lejos de conmoverse por mi tribulación parecía disfrutar contemplándome en tan penoso estado.

—Pero....¿por...qué?— temblé yo.

—Tu mente es mucho más reducida de lo que yo había sospechado —comentó Yakov con tono cínico— ¿Por qué accederían algo así? ¿Eso es lo que te preguntas? Pues, obviamente, por lo mismo que se hace todo en esta vida. Porque lo necesitaban.

Entonces, puede acordarme de las notas que encontré en la habitación de Yuuri. Aquellas traducciones que yo creía malogradas, en realidad eran pavorosamente certeras.

—Los habitantes de Hasetsu se morían de hambre y rezaron a los dioses para obtener abundancia- recité- Y ellos le pidieron aquello en lo que los hombres sí eran ricos...

—Estábamos al tanto de vuestras torpes investigaciones -reveló Yakov sin darle demasiada importancia- Fue un auténtico fastidio que metieras al pobre Yuuri en todo esto...

—¿Estábamos? ¿Nosotros? —me percaté— ¿Quiénes?

Yakov alzó sus espesas cejas nevadas en una expresión de absoluto desprecio.

—Todos, evidentemente. Todo Hasetsu estaba pendiente de que no arruinaras los preparativos. Después de todo, nos jugamos nuestro futuro. Yo, por mi parte, estaba esperando que en algún momento lo descubrieras y te nos unieras, pero... Pero, sí, se trata de su tradición. Al parecer, los profundos tienen ciertas dificultades con la reproducción... No sé los detalles, si eso es lo que te preguntas.

Dirigí a mi colega una mirada febril y confusa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría tiempo y estómago para preguntarse algo así? Estaba empezando a temer que los derroteros de la mente de mi amigo se hubieran bifurcado peligrosamente de aquello que se considera saludable. Solo eso podría explicar porqué alguien decidiría no solo abandonar su oficio, posición y matrimonio para asentarse en esta boca del Infierno.

—Pero sí —continuó Yakov—, Ese fue el trato. Los profundos beneficiaban la pesca siempre y cuando los habitantes de Hasetsu les proveyeran de hembras fértiles, una noche al año, en la luna llena de agosto. No sé si es que le gustará la estación, pero es lo que estipularon o por lo menos tal y como lo afirman esos besugos andantes que tenemos como sacerdotisas. Al parecer, las criaturas producidas de esas uniones nacen con aspecto humano y poco a poco, como habrás podido observar, van mutando hasta convertirse en anfibios. Su vida en la superficie se les va volviendo cada vez más difícil hasta que vuelven a las profundidades con sus padres. Bueno, es lo que me han dicho. Por desgracia, no he permanecido el suficiente tiempo aquí como para comprobarlo por mí mismo, pero hay quien dice que esos seres son inmortales....¿Te das cuenta? ¡Seres humanos que vivirán para siempre! ¿No se te antoja una idea cuando menos seductora? La cura definitiva para las enfermedades y la muerte, la cúspide de la evolución humana...

Yakov sacó una pipa de su bolsillo, que procedió a encender sin un asomo de perturbación por lo que me iba narrando. Pareciera que para él, toda aquella conversación eran tan banal como comentar el frío del invierno en San Petersburgo.

—Obviamente, estas uniones son del todo seguras para las mujeres de Hasetsu. A esos bichos les interesa mantener a las futuras madres vivas, lógicamente —Yakov alzó la mirada hacia el techo, como si hubiera olvidado algún aspecto importante de su explicación—. Aunque, claro, después algunas ya no vuelven a ser las mismas. No es que como si a todas les hiciera gracia que se las folle un pez —río—. La pobre Minako, sin ir más lejos... ¿Puedes creer que intentara matar a su propio hijo? Ahora parece un poco inestable, pero tendrías que haber visto todo lo que hizo falta para serenarla cuando llegué. Tanta morfina... Ahora por lo menos se está quietecita... Y bueno, incluso con todo esto, las hembras sanas en Hasetsu empiezan a escasear. Es por eso que alguien como Yuuri nos viene como anillo al dedo. A veces la naturaleza puede ser realmente tenaz, caprichosa...¿No te parece? Es como si en este caso, el de Yuuri, los designios biológicos se hubieran aliado de pleno con los profundos. Después de todo, no en vano se cree que la vida surgió del agua.

Yakov soltó alguna risa más, indiferente al hecho de que yo no tuviera fuerzas para reír sus macabros intentos de humor. Volvió a dar una calada a la pipa y reanudó su lunáticos discurso. Sus ojos destilaban mórbidos destellos, señal de su desequilibrado juicio.

—Por eso, mi querido Victor, lo que va a ocurrir esta noche es tan determinante. ¡Figúrate! ¡Podríamos ser testigos no solo de esa unión interespecie, sino que también podremos observar el embarazo y parto llevado a cabo por un hombre intersexual con un útero funcional! ¡Y puede que hasta podamos estudiar al bebé y su progresiva mutación! ¿Eres consciente de las posibilidades? Los caminos que estos descubrimientos podrían abrir para la ciencia, no, las consecuencias que esto podría tener en la mejora del acerbo genético humano, nuestra propia evolución.... Simplemente no podemos preverlo. ¿No te hierve la sangre solo de imaginártelo? Desde luego, Yuuri es un espécimen del todo especial. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por lo que va a hacer esta noche.

Una llamarada de puro asco colapsó mi vientre.

—Ahora lo veo claro —deduje al fin—. Yuuri nunca fue tu pupilo, sino tu conejillo de indias, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué instruirlo entonces? ¿Por qué enseñarle ruso, por ejemplo?

Yakov se encogió de brazos.

—Bueno, hay que decir que por mucho que se trate de la hembra definitiva, desafortunadamente eso no quiere decir que sea idiota. Esa otra alternativa le habría facilitado mucho las cosas la verdad. Cuando lo conocí, el pobre muchacho languidecía entre recaídas. Me gusta pensar que le dí algo en qué entretenerse hasta que llegara el momento en que resultara útil. La verdad es que tanto él como su familia me lo agradecieron mucho.

—Dios Santo —constaté al borde del delirio— Realmente no crees estar haciendo nada malo. Dime, Yakov. ¿Por qué permites todo esto sin cuestionarlo? ¿Qué esperas conseguir? ¿Dinero, fama? ¿Es por eso por lo que te empeñas en continuar con esta abominación?

De súbito, los ojos con los que Yakov me miraba desde una altura superior, adquirieron un resplandor oscuro y hermético del acero, como dos dagas obstinadas en agujerearme el cráneo.

—¿Dinero? ¿Fama? —masculló— ¿Por quién me tomas? No, muchacho. Yo lo que quiero es algo a lo que todo científico que se precie de serlo debería aspirar: el conocimiento absoluto. Creí que tú lo entenderías, o eso al menos quise creer cuando te destacabas en aquellos pomposos coloquios de San Petersburgo donde te conocí. Me convencí de que esa frivolidad tuya no era más que una fachada para agradar a tus amigos ricos. Quise ver en ti el destello de una mente abierta al progreso de la raza humana...¡El progreso que esta irrepetible oportunidad ofrece! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No...¡Claro que no! Porque en realidad solo fuiste como todos los demás... un burgués de mentalidad débil, un ingenuo pacato asustado de salirse de los límites impuestos por tu moral de esclavo... - Yakov me dedicó una expresión de rotunda aversión- Ya lo dice Nietzsche, solo los que están dispuesto a librarse de todas las ataduras, los que tienen las agallas de hacer lo realmente necesario, obtienen el privilegio de convertirse en hombres superiores.

—¿Lo realmente necesario? —temblé yo— ¿Como puedes ofrecer a Yuuri, a alguien a quien conoces y con el que has convivido a unos monstruos sin inmutarte? Mi pobre Yakov, te compadezco. Has debido de sufrir mucho para llegar a enloquecer de esta manera, pero precisamente por eso, en honor al hombre brillante que un día fuiste, no puedo permitir que sigas adelante con toda esta locura.

—¡Por favor! ¡Maldito hipócrita egoísta! —se mofó Yakov irritado— ¡Deja de lloriquear como si te creyeras tan generoso y noble! Tus falsas acusaciones solo demuestran hasta qué punto tu pensamiento convencional y atrasado te impide apreciar la enormidad de lo que te propongo. ¿Cómo te atreves a tacharme de loco cuando tú lo tirarías todo por lo borda por...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por un capricho? —Yakov chasqueó la lengua—. Ni siquiera eso, la mera satisfacción del más bajo instinto. Sinceramente, Víctor ¿Quién es el loco de los dos? ¿Quién el irracional?

—No puedo permitir que lo hagas. No con Yuuri... —insistí.

Y así, mientras intentaba levantarme, fue testigo de hasta qué poco mis propias piernas decidían obedecerme.

—Buena suerte con ello —se burló Yakov— La droga te mantendrá anestesiado durante unas cuantas horas más. Te será imposible levantarte o salir de aquí. Y aunque, por algún milagro lo consiguieses, no servirá de nada. He dado órdenes de mantenerte encerrado bajo vigilancia y Dios sabe que toda alma en Hasetsu es ahora mi aliada. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú solo, envenenado e impotente, frente a todo un pueblo?

Yakov soltó otra malévola risotada, tan violenta que el fuego del candil se reflejaba en sus calenturientos ojos inyectados en sangre. Mientras, yo, flagelante por la aberrante imagen de mi hermoso Yuuri en los brazos de esas grotescas criaturas, persistía en mi empeño por dominar mis frágiles piernas.

—Me temo que ya es la hora. Debo dejarte —anunció por fin Yakov—. Es una pena que no quieras acompañarme a ver el ritual, pero, en fin, tú lo has querido. Hasta luego, amigo mío. Espero que este encierro te enfríe un poco la sesera.

Dicho lo cual, Yakov abandonó la habitación, sellándola a su paso. Así, me dejó al fin encerrado, debatiéndome con mi propio cuerpo, gritando de pura desesperación.

Sintiéndome, en definitiva, el ser más desgraciado e inservible sobre la faz de la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches:   
No tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre este capítulo. Solo que espero que no sea demasiado expositivo, pero tenía que desvelar de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo para hacer avanzar la trama. Espero que no haya quedado muy burdo. 
> 
> El título de este capítulo es una referencia a un cuento tradicional japonés, en el que un zorro se transforma en un mujer y se casa con un hombre. Fue lo único que me vino a la mente para hablar de la "aberrante unión" de la que habla Yakov. 
> 
> Ya va quedando menos para el desenlace de la historia, que será en la noche más tenebrosa del año. Espero igualmente que este sea de su gusto. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por darle apoyo con kudos.   
Que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos pronto.


	8. Promesa de meñique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor está atrapado. Drogado y encerrado en su habitación, confinado por los seres de Hasetsu, deberá resignarse a dejar que Yuuri sea entregado a los profundos en sacrificio. Pero, en este mundo hay cosas más fuertes que cualquier obstáculo y esta esta es la singular conexión entre Yuuri y Victor...¿O tal vez no?

17/08/1896

Las horas se derretían lánguidas por las manecillas del reloj sin que mi mente percibiera con exactitud su longitud. En el largo sopor que me prodigan las drogas con las que Yakov, aquel que una vez llegué en el colmo de mi insensatez a reconocer como un amigo, pretendía esclavizarme, el tiempo se había derretido, adquiriendo así una patina de falsa eternidad. Asimilado a él, la estrecha habitación, acogedora morada de las indecentes inclinaciones que me habían apesadumbrado desde mi llegada a Hasetsu, se me antojaba ahora angustiosamente claustrofóbica; tal vez, una posible prisión, ganada a costa de mi estupidez y mi depravación.

Sin embargo, lejos de todos los límites del espacio, no hay mayor cárcel que esta de carne y hueso en la que yacía, pues el cuerpo que habito ha decidido rebelarse contra mí, negándose a obedecer mis designios. Para ser exactos, mi movilidad es reducida pero no nula. Conforme el narcótico ha ido evaporándose de mi organismo, he sido capaz de realizar torpes ademanes de cuello y levantando los brazos apenas unos centímetros, con la mortecina debilidad de un títere controlado por hilos. Por desgracia, las piernas sobre las que me gustaría sostenerme para huir de este maldito lugar poblado por monstruos y locos, permanecen en riguroso estado de hibernación.

Pese a ello, como si de una retorcida tortura se tratara, mis sentidos y mi mente lógica no podrían estar más despiertos. Gracias a esta maldita facultad, soy capaz de distinguir en el abrumador manto de silencio nocturno, toda una serie de sospechosos sonidos. Sinuosos y reptantes crujidos de pasos en la madera llegan hasta mis hiperactivos oídos, excitados por la oscuridad y la alerta. En ocasiones, pequeños e inexplicables golpes llegan hasta mi puerta, acompañados por desconscertantes graznidos, gorjeos y siniestros murmullos que no pueden provenir en modo alguno de garganta humana.

Ellos están ahí, al otro lado de la puerta. Me refiero a los moradores de este agujero que se hace pasar por ciudad. Por fin, en su gran noche, los indeseables engendros que me observaban, refugiados del sol de estío, desde las sombras de sus cloacas, los que acudían a mi consulta a exhibir su grado de grotesca metamorfosis, testimonio silencioso de su ominosa herencia natural. Son los mismos que me deseaban la muerte, a mí, el extranjero entrometido desde alguna infecta esquina y los que por fin carecen de freno alguno para materializar su malvada ambición.

En aquellos instantes de tenebrosa confusión, llegué a preguntarme si no moriría así: impedido y con el juicio mermado por las drogas, sin la más mínima capacidad de defenderme y con la certeza de la profanación de mi querido y precioso Yuuri a manos de una horrenda criatura marina. Todo en aras de continuar con este vomitivo ciclo de prosperidad que solo la codicia y una cegadora desesperación podrían justificar.

Y así la rabia se agolpaba en el interior de un cuerpo incapaz de canalizarla en forma de acciones productivas, como un tigre enjaulado. ¿Cómo podía no ser así cuando mi Yuuri me había preparado tan tierna despedida, para momentos después encaminarse al propio sacrificio de su virtud con tanto aplomo, tan digna valentía? Una vez tras otra, mis más ansiosas fantasías me atormentaban con imágenes de la cópula entre la perfumada, blanca y jugosa carne de Yuuri y las protuberancias de aquellos repulsivos seres, para los que tan celosamente lo habían reservado.

Yo no podía hacer nada para librarle de tan cruel destino.

La impotencia se volvió tan insoportable que terminé agitándome como un poseído en un loco intento por despertar las partes aún congeladas de mi cuerpo. Y entonces, lo vi. Apenas si recordaba que lo tenía y, ciertamente, me maldije a mí mismo por no haberlo utilizado antes. La vara de metal enmohecida se hallaba resguardada en un rincón apartado bajo mi armario al que la luz del candil no llegaba a tocar. Seguramente, con las prisas por el ritual y por incapacitarme, mis captores habrían olvidado revisar aquel recoveco tan poco a la vista de mi cuarto. Quiso la providencia o algún dios benevolente que aún velaba por mí, que esta quedase a menos de la distancia de mi brazo. Sonreí. Pero no tenía tiempo ni energía para celebraciones. La operación debía llevarse con cuidado, sin ruidos y de una sola vez, para no alertar a mis carceleros, condición extrema dado mi adormecido nivel de pericia. Lentamente, fui tendiendo mi brazo derecho hasta que las yemas de mis dedos entraron en contacto con el mohoso hierro. Coloqué la mano bajo el metal, de manera que esta pudiera aferrarse efectivamente a la extensión del metal. Así conseguí levantarla lo suficiente como para que pasara por el hueco entre el suelo de bambú y la madera. Poco a poco y con una frialdad de relojero, fui esquivando los bordes del armario hasta traer aquel objeto a la luz, causando así el menor ruido posible. Entonces, alcé victorioso el arpón que relampagueó bajo la maligna luz lunar. Respiré pesadamente, el siguiente paso exigía una mayor resolución. Para ello, me armé de valor al recordar la dulce y quebradiza sonrisa con la que Yuuri fue tan implacablemente arrebatado de mi lado. Después de todo, no hay nada que espabile más al seso dormido que el dolor

De una sola estocada me clavé la temible arma acuática en el muslo derecho, de cuya herida empezó a manar borbotones de sangre granate. No hace falta aclarar que, provisto de mis conocimientos anantómicos, procuré apuntar a un lugar seguro, no demasiado profundo y lejano a arterias y huesos. Poco a poco, mi pierna empezó a protestar en forma de sensitivas punzadas que descendieron por la punta de mis pies. Gracias a ello, pude apresurarme en buscar mis útiles médicos y tratar la herida con toda la diligencia y discreción. A pesar del sufrimiento que recorría mi pierna, me alegró constatar que podía levantarme y que la agresión había estimulado mi cuerpo, eliminando cualquier efecto de la droga. Por fin, me encontraba en condiciones de negarme a morir en aquella habitación.

Sin embargo, una vez recuperadas casi todas mis facultades, todavía me quedaba una tarea pendiente. Tal y como había descrito Yakov, me veía en la coyuntura de enfrentarme a toda una caterva de ciudadanos enloquecidos por una lealtad improbable y la mórbida mezcla de su sangre.

En definitiva, se podía decir que toda Hasetsu conspiraba contra mí, mientras que yo solo era un pobre médico herido que inocentemente se había internado en aguas desconocidas.

La sola perspectiva de encontrarme nada más poner un pie fuera de mi habitación, a un enfurecido ejército de esas bestias provocaba sudores fríos en mi espalda. Y pese a todo, el extraño aunque potente magnetismo que me guiaba hasta los nacarados brazos de Yuuri fue más fuerte que el sano temor. Resolví entonces idear un plan. Fue entonces cuando recibí lo que tras haber revisado todos estos acontecimientos en mi mente considero una segunda señal del destino. En uno de mis bolsillos, olvidado, doblado y arrugado, pude encontrar el mapa de Hasetsu que con tanta minuciosidad Yuuri había traducido al ruso para mí. Me sentí nuevamente esperanzado, casi como si el mismo Yuuri hubiera decidido dejar un rastro de pistas tras de sí que me encaminaran en su búsqueda. Así, mi mente como un punzón se fue abriendo paso entre la maraña incivilizada de calles que es Hasetsu, hasta desentrañar varias posibles rutas de huida. Era consciente de que mi emprendimiento podía ser sabiamente tildado de misión suicida, que me disponía a internarme en una muerte más que segura. A pesar de este tintineo de lucidez, la ira y ansiedad que el deseo de salvar a Yuuri me provocaba, hacía que todo valiera la pena. Me dirigía hacia las profundidades de un infierno, pero no por ello iría desprevenido y sin una sola posibilidad de al menos proteger al objeto de mis sucias pasiones.

Me vestí pesadamente, aun sintiendo como la viscosa sangre reseca rezumaba más allá de mis destrozados pantalones. Logré hacerlo con el mismo mutismo que había adoptado desde mi reciente convalecencia por el veneno de Yakov, afanado en no causar en mis captores la más mínima sospecha que justificara su entrada en mi habitación. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta los sórdidos rugidos que había podido atestiguar durante la noche, comprendí pronto que no podía simplemente escapar por la puerta de la posada, pues sin duda alguna, una caterva de esperpénticos híbridos estarían custodiando las salidas más obvias y accesibles. Recordé que la misma puerta de mi habitación había sido clausurada por el mismo Yakov, para tal fin. Me dirigí entonces hacia la ventana, paso a paso e intentando evitar los ángulos que de mi habitación se pudieran discernir a través de la misma. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrí que esta todavía se encontraba abierta y a mi disposición. Entendí que no me quedaba mayor alternativa que utilizarla en mi huida.

Arpón en mano, me acerqué para examinar la altura que me separaba del suelo y, evidentemente, al estar en un primer o segundo piso, esta no era desdeñable, aunque, para mi fortuna, distaba de ser mortal. Determiné que podía sobrevivir a ella con cierta holgura si mis rodillas sostenían mi peso con firmeza. Por desgracia la herida que yo mismo me había infligido, mermaba mis posibilidades, y, sin lugar a dudas, hubiera deseado estar en mejor forma para poder afrontar este trance.

Súbitamente, los venenosos cuchicheos que se reunían en los pasillos cercanos a mi cuarto empezaron a levantarse, casi como un cántico hermético y prohibido que fuera incrementándose poco a poco. Así, cuando el picaporte de mi habitación empezó a agitarse de maneras alarmantes, cediendo a la brutal con la que era manipulado, supe que no me quedaba más remedio que fugarme de mi escondrijo. No sin tropezar miserablemente, conseguí encaramarme al alféizar, si bien las prisas por poner a salvo mi precaria existencia, no dejaron cabida a que pudiera calibrar mi aterrizaje. Fatalmente, mis rodillas se vencieron tras el peso de la gravedad y di con mis huesos en el suelo, pero la aguda violencia de las crípticas maldiciones que llegaban desde la que fuera mi habitación y que cubrían mi castigada espalda de sudores fríos, me apremiaron a no regodearme en mis rasguños y levantarme con urgencia. No fue difícil convencerme de saltar la valla de madera que cercaba los jardines de la posada, incluso con la carga de mi alargada y pesada arma, pues los taimados regurgitaciones de mis captores me ayudaban a anticipar que cualquier molestia que la caída hubiera acarreado, sería plácida en comparación con lo que mis vigilantes pretendían hacerme. Con la adrenalina y la urgencia de un animal de presa, mis músculos sacaron energía de fuentes secretas e ignotas para permitirme subir aquel último obstáculo.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba corriendo por las malolientes, asfixiantes y resbaladizas calles de Hasetsu. Mientras, mi acuciado corazón congestionaba mi pecho, apresurado en bombear frenéticamente toda la sangre que inundaba mis venas. Sentía mi aliento escapar por mi irritada garganta como incesantes bocanadas de gélido fuego, al tiempo que todas las fibras de mi ser se tensaban como cuerdas a punto de desquebrajarse en la trabajosa carrera. A pesar del cansancio que empezaba a endurecer mis piernas, no podía más que continuar hacia delante, por toda la extensión que la avenida de Daimyokyoji me dejaba entrever. Pararse a descansar no era una opción, ni siquiera para calmar los espasmos de pura agonía que me recorrían. No lo era, porque cada minuto que tardaba en llegar a la playa, era un minuto más que Yuuri seguía en las garras de esas desalmadas bestias. ¿Cómo podía yo ceder ante el mero sufrimiento físico cuando Yuuri podría estar a punto de perder su pureza y su lucidez para siempre? Mis piernas prosiguieron su empresa sin consentir distracción alguna. En cierto modo, he de admitir que no fue tan ardua empresa como pude concebir en un primer momento, pues debido a la importancia del ritual la inmensa mayoría de los aldeanos se habían concentrado en las playas, no quedando ni un alma desperdigada entre las calles, cuya decrepitud quedaba odiosamente ensalzada por la burlesca y morbosa luz lunar. Espoleado por el temor, mis oídos se estimulaban a penas con el histriónico sonido de mis pasos resonando contra las aceras sin pavimentar y algún que otro charco de inmundicia frenando mi impulso. Estos sonidos eran los únicos que surgían de los destartalados y angostos paseos, cercados por casuchas en ruinas, ya que en aquella noche, aquel silencio tácito, astuto,pero presumiblemente hostil, esa densificación insalubre del aire parecía haberse hecho más patente que nunca. Era, a mi juicio, la confirmación ulterior de la perversidad que planeaba sobre todo Hasetsu, o más bien el aviso que mi mente analítica y brillante de científico nunca pudo descifrar. Al mismo tiempo, una fiebre extraña parecía haberse apropiado de mis pasos, imponiéndose a los esperables temblores con el que el sensato temor intentaba detener mi empeño. De pronto, mi cuerpo era víctima de un delirante síndrome por el que calor y frío se mezclaban en mis entrañas descomponiéndolas. Tanto es así, que mi visión empezó a emborronarse debido a los efluvios de tan insólito padecimiento, no pudiendo atisbar más que el centro de las vías que transitaba a toda prisa. Es en este tránsito de pura enajenación que pude escuchar a lo lejos como aguerridos murmullos se empeñaban en perseguir mi espalda, como siluetas deformes parecían buscarme entre las callejuelas perpendiculares. Sin plena seguridad en que lo que estaba creyendo ver y escuchar fuera real, solo podía correr, esperando no desfallecer en algún rincón oscura donde fuera vulnerable a mis captores, procurando exorcizar el fuego que empezaba a quemar mis pulmones y mi claro discernimiento.

Estaba a punto de colapso cuando en el horizonte, vislumbré la playa de Hasetsu, aunque la encontré completa y horriblemente irreconocible. Incluso desde mi posición, se podía observar como una turba de sombras deformes y repugnantes, ataviados en coloridos kimonos, se agolpaban en cada duna de arena. Parecía que todas las malditas criaturas de la aldea efectivamente se hubieran reunido allí, creando de ese modo un estampa de pura y abyecta abominación que bajo un crepúsculo bañado en agresivas luces violáceas, bien podría haber brotado antes de las pesadillas de un loco que de la cruel realidad. Más allá de la caterva de estos seres grotescos, distinguí unos pilares de madera en los que se hallaban encaramados y atados delicadas doncellas. Vestían unos ropajes blancos y amplios que ondeaban al son de la brisa marina, evidenciando una pureza a punto de ser mancillada. Aunque aún no me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para diferenciarlo con claridad, busqué el rostro de Yuuri entre ellos. Lo que hallé en su lugar hizo que mis piernas por fin me fallaron, víctima de un agitación imposible de mitigar, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Al fondo, en la línea de un horizonte sanguinario y púrpura, supervisando toda la ceremonia, había dos figuras descomunales alzándose sobre el agua, criaturas submarinas de helador aspecto. Uno de ellos, posiblemente macho ostentaba una potente y anchísima mandíbula poblada de numerosos y temibles dientes. Sus ojos rojos se asemejaban a dos siniestros faros en la lejanía y su piel estaba cubierta por una proliferación de afiladas escamas de color verde grisáceo que tintineaban bajo la luz espectral. Una red de asquerosos y enredados tentáculos peinaban su abombada cabeza. El otro estaba cubierto de formas más redondeadas pero no por ello, más agradables pues había un brillo viciado y lúbrico que recorría sus formas de repugnante ballena.

Aquellas formas me resultaron abyectas, absolutamente antinaturales, surgidas más que de las leyes biológicas, de un trágico error. Mi mente intentó descifrarlas, justificarlas para poder encapsularlas con seguridad, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un blanco y perturbador abismo. Sentí un angustioso mareo darle vueltas a mi cabeza rota, al tiempo que sentía como todo lo que había leído, pensado y discutido sobre la supuesta benevolencia de la naturaleza y del supuesto control que obtendríamos de ella a través del estudio, se me descubrieron como auténticos juegos de niños, patéticas elucubraciones, trágicamente idiotas. Poco a poco la nada blanca fue apropiándose de mí, de mi conciencia, anegándolo todo a su paso, todo lo que creía saber: mis recuerdos, mis investigaciones, la mera razón por la que me había aventurado hasta allí. ¿Qué era yo en aquel inaprensible orden de las cosas que tan brutalmente se me imponía, más que un conejillo desamparado que había cometido la tonta imprudencia de aventurarse más allá de su segura madriguera? Ante tal insondable abismo, me vi ciertamente tentando a abandonarme poco a poco a la disolución de mi alma, arrullado por los graves y perturbadores cánticos de los fieles híbridos de Hasetsu.

“_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn”_, recitaban las infames criaturas, hasta que sus voces fue lo único que mi consciencia pudo discernir.

Entonces, algo rasgó el manto negro y espeso que me atenazaba. Era un perfume, un olor a primavera marchita de junio, a lluvia recién vertida, a incipiente sudor, a tarro de mermelada abierto, a fruta echada a perder, almíbar y licor de frambuesa picado. Era el olor más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra. Era el aroma de Yuuri.

Gustosamente, volví a dejarme encandilar por él, aferrándome a él, orientándome con él hasta la salida del abismo. En última instancia, el calor se impuso al frío y con él todas las dudas murieron. Ya no había lugar para el temor, como no lo había para la sensatez. Había una misión que cumplir y cada célula de mi organismo, cada hormona que golpeaba mis glándulas, me conducía a ello.

Incapaz de advertir padecimiento alguno, me incorporé con toda una voluntariedad hasta entonces sin descubrir. Entonces, al girar mi rostro hacia la dirección de la playa, pude reparar en la que se tornó en otro magnífico golpe de suerte. Al final de la avenida que conducía a los muelles, todavía sin adentrarse en la playa, se hallaban abandonado, quizás por la celeridad de las celebraciones, un carro, caballo incluido. En cuanto me acerqué, reparé en la reconocible forma de unos toneles de pólvora que recordé haber visto cargar a los tétricos pirotécnicos. Entonces, las palabras que Yuuri pronunciara esa misma tarde retornaron a mí con impresionante claridad:

“_Tanta luz cegaría a los dioses de los profundidades.” _

Sin mediar pensamiento racional, como si una entidad superior a mí mismo, guiara mis actos, supe inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Dejé el arpón que venía portando a través de mi desbocada carrera y me acerqué con disimulo al animal que esperaba pacientemente atado a su carga. Gracias a la quietud con la que aceptaba mi presencia y la magnificencia de su porte, supuse que se trataba de un jamelgo no solo plenamente adaptado al servicio, sino además de notable fortaleza y temple. ¿Qué criatura podría haber sobrevivido en este inmundo recoveco de maleficencia sino era con aquellas notables virtudes?

Así, el rocín al que me apresuré en nombrar nuevo cómplice de mis desventuras, apenas si relinchó cuando acaricié su frente para tranquilizarlo. Con movimientos tranquilos pero eficaces, libré a la bestia del carro y lo alejé para resguardarlo, amarrando sus riendas en un poste algo más alejado de la costa. Después de todo, su seguridad era determinante para mi propia salvación.

A continuación, busqué entre mis bolsillos unas cerillas que me ayudaran a aprovechar todos aquellos pálpitos de buena suerte que la providencia tuviera a bien enviarme. Sin embargo, acabé maldiciendo mis malos hábitos de no fumador.

Todo ello lo llevé a cabo sin prisa y sin discreción alguna ya que el envalentonamiento del que me hallaba preso me hacía creer resguardado por la gruesa pátina de ruido de los cánticos y gritos que el macabro festival emitía. No pude valorar peor mis fuerzas.

—¿Victor? —llamó una ruda y familiar voz.

Me volví para vislumbrar con horror la cara descompuesta y ajada de aquel que había considerado falsamente un amigo, el mismo ser que me había demostrado hasta qué punto un hombre puede dejarse transportar por el delirio y la depravación. Ahora, la luz de la luna enfatizaba con vehemencia su arrugada y desquiciado gesto.

—Yakov... —saludé.

—Victor —escupió de un modo sibilino y viscoso—. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He estado pensando —le respondí con voz lacónica aunque jadeante. La herida de la pierna no paraba de palpitar como un código de morse. El olor de Yuuri retumbaba en mis sienes. Mi visión estaba nublada como la de un borracho—. Creo que tenías razón. No debería perderme este espectáculo.

—No deberías haber sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí —escupió Yakov, acercándose paulatinamente hasta mí, encorvándose como un oso preparado a atacar. De pronto, reparó en el rastro de sangre que de tiempo en tiempo seguía manando de mi muslo—. Oh, ya veo —comentó apático—. Interesante estrategia. Aunque arriesgada...

—No sé de qué te sorprendes —le increpé—. Fuiste tú quien dijo que una gran causa conlleva grandes sacrificios.

—Así que supongo que vienes aquí como un caballero de reluciente armadura, en pos de salvar a tu amada, cuando tienes el cuerpo entumecido y a punto de desangrarse —observó—. Ridículo, que seas capaz de elegir este capricho por encima del progreso de la ciencia y la humanidad no deja de asombrarme.

—Querido amigo —pronuncié con cautela—, ¿Es que no ves que aquello que tu llamas progreso no es más que una peligrosa desviación? Te ruego que recapacites ahora que aún estás a tiempo.

Yakov soltó una risilla malévola, antes de escupir de puro de desprecio.

—No es mayor desviación que la tuya. Era de esperar de un joven medicucho bohemio como tú. A la hora de la verdad, te inclinas por tus deseos egoístas una y otra vez. Pero, en algo te equívocas, “querido amigo” y es que ya es demasiado tarde. Los profundos llegarán de un momento a otro. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que tu amado Yuuri entregue sin reparos su virtud a un dios del mar —De pronto, de la mirada de Yakov emergió un relámpago de luz viciada que me desconcertó al punto de congelarme el sudor de la frente—. Tal vez debería ser benevolente contigo, a pesar de todos los problemas que me has dado, y ahorrarte el ser testigo de ello.

Yakov cubrió con su grueso cuerpo la distancia que nos separaba. En cuestión de segundos, lo sentí a punto de caer sobre mí, con sus enormes manos buscando ceñirse sobre mi cuerpo. Y sin embargo, el descomunal berrido se vio interrumpido por un gorjeo de sangre brotando caudaloso de la abierta garganta. Al parecer, mis reflejos habían sido más rápidos que mi pensamiento, pues me encontré a mí mismo habiendo tomado el cercano arpón que reposaba sobre el carero para ensartarlo en las vísceras de mi desdichado aunque traicionero camarada. Me vi obligado a tumbarle para después hundirle la pierna buena en el desgajado estómago, con el fin de desatascar el intrincado filo de las lúbricas y destrozadas costillas. Al recuperar mi arma pude ver cómo la sangre abandonaba sus entrañas brotando como recién horadada pero furiosa fuente. Los últimos alientos se escapaban fatigosamente de sus pulmones, probablemente encharcados, y sus ojos estaban adquiriendo una pátina singularmente mórbida, no tan distinta de los vecinos de Hasestu a los que parecía admirar. El caprichoso humor del destino le hizo morir en la misma playa donde creía haber alcanzado la clave para la vida eterna, no sin antes despedirse con nuevos improperios:

—Desdichado —maldijo— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Nos condenarás a todos....

Pero no tenía tiempo para hacerme cargo de tan dudoso legado. Había mucho que hacer y, tal y como había señalado el mismo Yakov, demasiado poco tiempo para realizarlo.

El nauseabundo aroma ocre que había despedido Yakov en su última bocanada de aire, trajo consigo un provechoso detalle. Apoyado en el arpón cual callado, me agaché para rebuscar en un cadáver por el que no podía sentir respeto alguno. Pronto encontré la pipa que Yakov había estado fumando delante mío y un poco más tarde las ansiadas cerillas.

Lastimosamente, me subí al carro y seleccioné al azar un barril de pólvora. A pesar de las profundas heridas, la contusión y el cansancio que debería recorrerme, me sorprendió como mis músculos no solo se adaptaban perfectamente a la trabajosa labor de levantar el tonel y bajarlo al suelo, sino que parecía emanar de ellos una fuerza física del todo inédita hasta entonces. Era como si el mismo calor que llevaba alentándome desde mi proximidad a la playa hubiera atemperado mis músculos a conciencia proveyéndome de recursos extraordinarios, del todo convenientes para esta situación de urgencia.

De este modo, hice rodar el barril hacia la playa, deslizándolo por la playa. Una vez allí, pude percibir que sórdidos e indescifrables cánticos de los aldeanos se habían incrementando, aumentando así la malignidad de su acento. Lúgubres faroles rojos y blancos, iluminados como almas en pena, eran arrastrados por la marea, para que de ella repugnantes y torpes siluetas emergieran de la espuma. El aliento se me heló en los pulmones al presenciar su llegada. Las criaturas deberían medir más de dos metros. El agua marina les bañaba una piel rasposa aunque dúctil recubierta de escamas que a la luz de la luna brillaban en destellos grisáceos, azules y sucios verdes. Bajo la piel, se adivinaban cordilleras de impetuosos músculos capaces de partir a un forzudo por la mitad, o al menos eso fue lo que me detuve en calcular. No les era necesario, pues de los brazos grotescamente largos pendían dedos igualmente largos y palmeados, rematados con zarpas dignas de un depredador. A juego con este último detalle, en sus rostros, de formas abruptas aunque profusamente redondeadas, más cercanas a las de un pez, se ensanchaban unas temibles fauces perladas de insidiosos colmillos verduzcos, afilados como agujas, capaces de desgarrar cualquier carne. No era esto lo más terrible, sino los ojos, esos ojos amarillentos, putrefactos y grandes, incapaces de transmitir emoción alguna. Era imposible no reconocerlos, pues los grabados del templo, a pesar de lo limitado de su factura, habían conseguido en su retrato un implacable realismo. El mérito era innegable, pues con todo, verlos avanzar entre las olas, era contemplar efigies de pesadilla brotando de los más oscuros agujeros de mi mente. Me sentí nuevamente desolado, máxime cuando estos horrendos seres abisales comenzaron a reptar por la arena en dirección a las jóvenes encaramadas en los postes. Las mismas que minutos antes cantaban con fervor y exponían su blanca y virginal carne al sacrificio, habían empezado a revolverse en sus ataduras, ante la inminente cercanía de las bestias. El terror ante el inevitable apareamiento ritual desgarraba sus atractivos e inocentes rostro de tal modo que no pude sino vislumbrar una vez más los aspavientos histéricos de la desgraciada Minako. Su fatal destino se me hacía ahora demasiado claro y no podía sentir compasión por aquella mujer.

Y entonces, el olor se hizo más fuerte. Y mi cuerpo tembló como una febril arpa ante el envite coqueto de la brisa. Había algo que pese a todo el horror y la abominación que gobernaba aquella playa me había atraído hacia allí.

—Viktoru? —susurró una encantadora vocecilla jadeante— Viktoru-san?

Yuuri estaba a mi derecha, no demasiado lejos de mí. Ante la tenue luz de los farolillos, pude apreciar la suave patina de su piel que danzaba sobre sus piernas elásticas. Frente a su exquisita palidez, su rostro se mostraba congestionado como una cereza en conserva, rebosante de licor. No era para menos, pues sus ojos negros emitían un fulgor enfervorecido que se me antojaba casi alcohólico pero anhelante. Sus balbuceantes labios soltaban jadeos impacientes y de sus muslos resbalaba un embriagador y dulce líquido saturado del perfume, aquel que ataba a él como si de un imán se trataba. En un destello de luna pude distinguir su perlado cuello. Comencé a salivar.

—Doushite?—susurró Yuuri— ¿Por qué ha venido?

—He venido a por ti —me atreví a anunciar, aun cuando el miedo hacía tambalear mis rodillas, aun cuando el calor enturbiaba mi mente.

—No, Viktoru-san —me rogó él inútilmente—, Si sigue aquí, le matarán.

Pero él no quería que me fuera. Lo sabía por la forma en la que pronunció mi nombre por primera vez, como si de un rezo esperanzado se tratara. Lo sabía por las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas salpicadas de sal.

Un pavoroso rugido interrumpió nuestro encuentro. Me giré para encontrarme a uno de esos seres a una distancia desde la cual su descomunal talla se apreciaba con execrable claridad. Al parecer, aquel ser bípedo, mitad hombre y mitad pez se había decantado por el poste de Yuuri, atraído muy probablemente por la misma esencia de cópula que me había conducido hasta ahí. Y me había reconocido como claro y molesto rival.

El monstruoso engendro se dispuso a atacarme. Alzó su desgarbada zarpa y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desgajó parte de mi pecho con ella. El peso de su impacto me obligó a hincarme de rodillas.

—Viktoru! —gritó Yuuri desde su poste, temeroso por mi vida.

El profundo no daba muestras de piedad. Sin darme tiempo a levantarme, se colocó justo encima mío dispuesto a volver a cargar. Pude ver como sus entrañas quedaban justo encima de mí, lo que a mi juicio derivaba en una oportunidad demasiado jugosa como para no hincarle el diente. Solo tuve que levantar el arpón en el momento justo para asfixiar a la bestia. Un gorjeo sepulcral fue hiriendo la brisa marina conforme fui incorporándome, clavando así mi arma cada vez más en la carne del monstruo. Sabiéndome vencedor, de un gesto decidido, le propiné a aquel ser esperpéntico una patada que me ayudó a arrancar el arpón de su interior, llevándome al tiempo no pocas de sus vísceras en el proceso.

Por desgracia, aquella muerte no dio al traste con mis problemas, sino que más bien los avivó. Ante la caída de un compañero, miles de estridentes y temibles siseos y gruñidos colmaron el aire de la playa. Grupos de varias de estas criaturas dejaron en suspenso sus placenteros asuntos y acudieron raudos a vengar la muerte de su camarada. La pasmosa y reptante velocidad con la que acortaron la lejanía que nos separaba me procuró unos desagradable cosquilleos en la nuca. Supe de inmediato que no podría aplacarlos tan fortuitamente como a aquel que se desangraba bajo mis pies, a menos que optara por un subterfugio.

Solo había una posible salida a mi peligrosa situación y esta era una huida desesperada hacia el tonel que había traído hasta la playa. Corrí hasta él, mientras que mis dedos desconcertantemente hábiles se afanaron en encontrar las cerillas bajo la tela de mi bolsillo. Así, pude hacer uso de esta ventaja de tiempo para deslizar una llama ya prendida en el interior del barril. Salté y me tiré a la arena, cubriéndome con los brazos, rezando por que ni yo ni Yuuri resultáramos heridos por la explosión. Un maremoto de arena me sacudió, opacando apenas el impactante estruendo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mis atacantes estaban debatiéndose en un océano de llamas, heridos y cegados, mientras que los gritos de terror y la furia de los ciudadanos de Hasetsu acuchillaba el viento de tormenta. Miré hacia Yuuri para descubrirlo confuso pero ileso.

— ¡Yuuri! —llamé, al tiempo que volvía a su lado a toda prisa.

—¡Viktoru-san! —me correspondió él.

Cuando llegué hasta él, su rostro inundado de turbación me increpó. Apremiado por la urgencia, antes que las debidas explicaciones, preferí liberarlo cuánto antes. De un solo golpe, rasgué las cuerdas que lo apresaban contra el poste, pero el se mantuvo quieto, como un ave que ignora una jaula abierta. Me miraba expectante, tal vez esperando de mí aquellas respuesta que me había negado a darle. Le tomé de la delicada muñeca de porcelana. Respiré hondo para no balbucear en mi atrevida propuesta.

—Yuuri, ven conmigo.

Un brillo furioso recorrió su vespertina mirada, segundos antes de que él retomara la calma y contestara al fin:

—Sí.

Nos tomamos de las manos y huimos de la playa, aprovechando el desconcierto que habían sembrado mis acciones. Pese a ello, pronto una hilera de furiosos híbridos empezó a seguirnos, profiriendo al mismo tiempo toda suerte de gorjeos maliciosos y juramentos a medio pronunciar.

No tuvimos tiempo para tener miedo. Saltamos entre los cadáveres y pedazos de carne a medio quemar, luchando con la pesadez de la arena limitando nuestros pasos y llegamos hasta el caballo que había dejado cerca de los muelles. Entonces, hice uso de mis dotes de jinete casual, subiéndome al solicito lomo sin silla y ayudando a Yuuri a acomodarse en mi regazo. Es así como conseguí poner en marcha al animal antes de que los aldeanos, con sus piernas deformes y vacilantes, pudieran siquiera llegar a acercarse. Una vez en movimiento, la ruta de escape que había decidido gracias al mapa de Yuuri acudió a mi certera memoria. Por ella, hice cabalgar a mi rauda montura por las estrechas calles de Hasetsu, sin que mis acciones se desviaran ni un ápice del objetivo que pretendían alcanzar. Pronto, los chillidos amenazantes quedaron atrás y no nos atrevimos a mirar hacia atrás para comprobar si nos seguían. Tan solo la mirada penetrante, oscura y rojiza de las iracundas sacerdotisas vislumbrada de soslayo, me bastó para arreciar la marcha.

Con el paso del tiempo, con cada nuevo trote, el paisaje fue cambiando. Una saludable brisa nocturna disipó el aire emponzoñado que me había acostumbrado a respirar, hinchando mis reconfortados pulmones. A la ruda orografía que había martirizado mi vista durante meses, sucedió la fecunda vegetación propia de estas islas, de modo que una avenida de orgullosos cedros nos dio la bienvenida y abrigo ante la depravada luz lunar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos cabalgando, solo que me cansé de tirar de las riendas y el jamelgo se agotó del ritmo que le imponían. Sin saber muy bien de quién fue la decisión, terminamos detenidos al amparo de un frondoso bosque. Es entonces, envuelto en este paisaje mucho más amable, despejadas al fin mis ansias de supervivencia, cuando por fin pude notarlo, aunque sería más apropiado decir que pude revivenciarlo en todo su esplendor.

Era como si mi espíritu se hallase preso en una aromática, húmeda y fecunda jungla, poblada por un millar de exóticas y preciosas flores que pugnaban unas contra otras por saturar el viento de la más deliciosa fragancia. Mi cerebro se saturó hasta el delirio ante tal desbordante estímulo. Sí, el olor que Yuuri venía emanando se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Supongo que creer que estábamos ya a salvo de las depravaciones de Hasetsu solo por habernos alejado terminó siendo una suposición demasiado ingenua para nosotros.

Lo primero que noté fue la estrecha y ligera curva de su espalda vibrando en mi regazo, pues el cuerpecillo de Yuuri temblaba se mecía como un gatito recién nacido, soltando con cada agitada respiración un aterciopelado y rasgado jadeo. Ciertamente, los muslos que tocaban los míos sobre la grupa del caballo se notaban cálidos como brasas de invierno a pesar de la delgada tela que nos separaba. Al notar que nos habíamos detenido, Yuuri se dio la vuelta para mirarme, moviéndose en el frágil equilibrio que le dejaba su inestable estado. Pude distinguir que estaba sudando, pues tupidos y oscuros mechones de pelo se arremolinaban como trampas de algas acuáticas alrededor de la pegajosa, suave y amplia frente.

La piel de sus mejillas se había inflamado poderosamente, adquiriendo la apariencia de jugosas cerezas maceradas, preparadas para explotar y soltar todo su jugo en la boca del primero que las mordiera. Tanto era así, que él mismo se mordía los palpitantes labios, rojos por toda la sangre que albergaban. A veces, una pequeña aunque retorcida lengua sonrosada salía a jugar entre ellos, aguardando un beso entre profundos sollozos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto dos pozos plagados de ascendentes destellos, negros, acuosos y prohibidos como fuegos fatuos de perdición. Sobre ellos, sus gruesas cejas, las mismas que otrora le confirieran un aspecto dulce e ingenuo, ahora se retorcían contraídas por todo el abatimiento que aquel pequeño cuerpo contenía.

En ese momento de absorbente contemplación, me percaté de que otro líquido a parte de mi propia sangre había estado empapando mis pantalones. Era un líquido más ligero pero igualmente untuoso, cuya esencia floral cosquilleaba mi nariz. Supe al momento que dicho líquido no provenía de otro lugar que no fueran las chorreantes y acaloradas entrañas de Yuuri.

—Viktoru —suspiró a punto de desfallecer— Me duele... me duele muchísimo...

No pude sino notar la ardiente tensión que se había estado elevando en mi entrepierna sin que yo me percatara de ella.

—Por favor —rogó Yuuri casi llorando—. Se lo ruego. Lo necesito dentro de mí.

No pude sino ceder a sus designios.

Lo bajé del caballo sin que pueda recordar muy bien cómo lo conseguí, pues para entonces ya nos habíamos enfrascado en una violenta lucha de besos. Él separaba sus lúbricos, pequeños y gruesos labios de frambuesa para que mi lengua los incendiara con avidez. Esta se sentía como una hoguera embravecida quemando mis encías y solo encontraba alivio en su balsámica saliva de almíbar a la que me entregaba con pasión. Hipamos con desesperación, casi ahogados, en los breves momentos que dedicábamos para tomar aire y continuar.

Unido a mis fauces, Yuuri me abrazaba con pasión, moviendo sus caderas en un baile hipnótico, como una suerte de devota y seductora plegaria, que redujo el pudoroso kimono a un amasijo de tela arrugada a penas capaz de cubrir alguna porción de su deslumbrante desnudez. En poco tiempo, un apetitoso pecho, blanco y tierno cuál exquisito manjar de carne quedó a mi vista. Me relamí. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una hermosa flor carnívora cuyos afinados y malévolos encantos invitaran a la presa a su propia condenación. Y yo me moría por perderme en sus interior. Así, no perdí tiempo en pasear mi ávida lengua también por aquel lienzo virgen. Empecé por la hondura del discreto ombligo que se plegó humilde a la presión de mis deseos, arrancando un ligero gruñidito de Yuuri. Dejé un reguero de besos por todo el excitado vientre, hasta llegar a rozar aquellas colinas sonrosadas que eran sus suculentos pezones. Mi lengua se dedicó a torturarlos con lentitud con el cuidado con el que se prepara a un animal para la matanza. Jugué con la punta como si de una deliciosa golosina se tratara, mientras Yuuri no paraba de gemir ante mis atenciones. Pronto noté sus muslos embadurnados de viscosidad pugnando por atrapar los míos, arqueando su espalda y retorciéndose debajo de mí como una atrayente y pecaminosa víbora danzarina. Yo tampoco podía esperar demasiado, pues mis ingles tiraban de mí hacia el centro de su ser. Yuuri no cesaba de frotar su olor contra mí y yo solo quería disolverme más y más en él. Así lo demandaba mi enfurecido miembro, pues este se sentía como un rígido y enrojecido pedazo de metal bajo los envites del herrero. Convertido a fuego lento en una orgullosa y escandalosa espada, me imploraba agua fría en la que caldearse.

Incapaz de aguardar ni un segundo más por la ansiada recompensa, me deshice de los molestos pantalones y me apresuré a adentrarme en el fructuoso orificio de Yuuri, que me succionó al instante. Cierto es que a lo largo de mis afortunadas vivencias cerca de la alta sociedad, no son pocas las damas que han desvelados sus encantos ante mí, ni escasos los placeres que obtuve de ellas, pero no es menos cierto que ninguna podrá jamás compararse con las gozosas mieles de Yuuri. Entrar en él fue como flotar en un cálido océano supurante de sensaciones, escalofríos, incesantes cosquilleos y la más exquisita blandura. La primorosa lubricación me hacía resbalar y quedar atrapado en él como un estúpido insecto cautivo y yo lejos de temer, solo quería bucear más y más profundo. Este era sin duda alguna el oscuro paraíso que Yuuri tanto me había anunciado y que por fin desvelaba para mí. Yo no podía más que profanarlo, horadarlo furiosa e impíamente hasta apoderarme de todos sus secretos.

Rugí sin vergüenza, hechizado por aquel alarde del más puro deleite. Por su parte, Yuuri no cesaba en su empeño de estrangularme con sus bamboleantes caderas. Cantaba con potencia renovada en cada una de mis incursiones, como una tenaz sirena empeñada en conducir a este incauto marinero a su propio ahogamiento. Yo me hubiese dejado encandilar una y otra vez por aquella preciosa voz, con tal de experimentar todas aquellas pequeñas muertes. Mientras tanto, mi amado y pequeño Yuuri se ofrecía generoso a mi mancillamiento, desbordando de tanto en tanto su entusiasmo en pequeños espasmos blanquecinos sobre su estómago.

Entonces, la cruel luna arrojó su luz sobre el inmaculado y brillante cuello de porcelana . Delgado pero firme como la boquilla de una antigua vasija, la tersa y pálida piel perlada de sudor cubría un amasijo de fibras musculares que se extendían por los hombros celosamente redondeados. Tuve la certeza de que jamás, en ninguno de mis estudios, aprecié tan bella y perfecta geometría natural. Mi olfato se turbó una vez más al acercarme, pues no tardé en recordar que aquella era la fuente infinita de la misma magnética fragancia que tenía mi voluntad atenazada. Precisamente por ello, me dije, debía poseerla.

Una atrevida rigidez se adueñó de mi mandíbula. Mis colmillos empezaron a punzar dentro del paladar, pidiendo carne fresca. Mis fauces se abrieron, hambrientas, babosas sobre la inocente garganta para acto seguido violar su candorosa virtud, penetrándola con mis dientes. La pulpa mordida se desgarró sumisa ante el ataque, soltando discretas aunque sabrosas gotas de un rojo escarlata. Fueron el último sello, el ribete de honor de aquella marca mía sobre Yuuri, el vestigio definitivo de su pertenencia a mí.

Como si este acto salvaje hubiera excitado aún más mis bajos instintos, me sentí cercano al éxtasis, pero mi cuerpo, en vez de descargar su tensión finalmente sobre mi desvalido amante, parecía haberse hinchado de nuevo. Ocupando así las maltratadas entrañas de Yuuri por completo, quien recibió este cambio con una nueva retahíla de adorables y hechizantes gemidos. Me percaté de que estaba totalmente atrapado dentro de él, no podría salir aunque quisiera. Pero por fin, aquella cuerda de mi corazón que había estado pulsando, se rasgó. De esta manera comencé a inundar las vísceras de Yuuri con una avalancha tras otra de mi simiente, anegando y subyugando su generoso y diligente recipiente de carne, hasta que no quedó un lugar de Yuuri que no estuviera impregnado de mí, hasta verme al fin tristemente libre para poder salir. Agotados por el esfuerzo, nos dormimos uno sobre el otro, como dos animales a la intemperie.

No nos despertamos hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente, cuando los poderosos rayos de agosto se hartaron de azuzarnos. Salpicados por los efluvios de la noche anterior que se habían secado grumosamente sobre nuestra sucia piel, nuestro primer impulso fue limpiarnos. Afortunadamente, encontramos una cascada cerca de dónde nos habíamos detenido. Era un lugar apacible, con el rugido del agua arrullándonos como una nana y el frescor del agua corriente remitiendo los rigores del verano. Por esa razón, Yuuri no perdió tiempo en quitarse lo que quedaba de su kimono y enjuagar su manchada desnudez en el claro estanque. La herida que le había infligido en el cuello brillaba levemente infectada al sol.

Yo me apresuré a imitarle, deshaciéndome de la sudada camisa y los ajados pantalones, pero, en el mismo instante en que fui a meter mi pie derecho en el agua algo cambió. Fue un brillo sospechoso en la superficie o algo extraño flotando entre las piedras, lo ignoro. Lo que sí recuerdo con una exactitud sangrante fueron las imágenes que retornaron a mi memoria como una insistente maldición. Había monstruos saliendo del mar, brotando de él cual infame plaga. Vi una vez más los tentáculos, las escamas refulgiendo bajo la mortecina sombra lunar. Vi sus garras ciñéndose impúdicas sobre las caderas de las desdichadas muchachas, mientras se deshacían estas en aullidos de dolor y locura no muy distinto al que profiriera la misma Minako. Volví a sentir el hedor de su sangre verde y viscosa deslizándose por el arpón hasta mis manos. Y sobre todas las cosas, el vacío insondable de muerte de sus ojos, aquella mortandad rampante que solo se mostraba trémula ante la ominosa presencia de esos dioses desconocidos pero ferozmente reales que me ignoraban temibles en la lejanía de las profundidades marinas. Supe de inmediato que ellos vendrían a por nosotros, a por mí, pues yo les había arrebatado algo que debía haberles pertenecido para toda la eternidad. No, esa no era una ofensa que pudiera dejarse sin contestación.

Me aferré tembloroso a la orilla, incapaz de adentrarme ni por un segundo en un riachuelo que inexorablemente me condujera hacia el mar.

Sorprendido ante mi acuciado nerviosismo, pero no por ello menos comprensivo, Yuuri acudió pronto a mi rescate y se ofreció a limpiarme él mismo, utilizando su kimono como esponja. Conforme, Yuuri se esforzaba en restregarme la tela empapada por la espalda,comportándose así como lo haría una entregada esposa, volvió poco a poco la razón que parecía haberme abandonado en las últimas horas. De esta forma, me vi por fin capacitado para urdir un plan de regreso a Rusia. Buscaríamos una ciudad cercana. Allí telegrafiaría a alguna de muchas amistades para que pudiera proveerme de dinero en algún banco cercano. Con él, podría conseguirle unos nuevos anteojos a Yuuri, quien seguro ya estaría agotado de forzar su miopía, algo de comida y refugio. Pronto compraría un billete de tren a Osaka y desde ahí partiríamos en barco hasta la península de Corea. Una vez en mi patria, volvería a mi apartamento en San Petersburgo solo para recoger cualquier pertenencia que cupiera en mis maletas. A continuación, buscaría un lugar apartado donde refugiarnos, y allí, por fin, alejaría a Yuuri para siempre del agua. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al esperado momento en que la maliciosa unión de nuestros dos protagonistas ha podido consumarse, tras huir del OMINOSO Hasetsu. La verdad es que me costó mucho idear la huida. A cada segundo sentía como si alguien fuera a gritar "¡¡DEUX EX MACHINA!!" en mi oído. Espero que las necesidades del guión no hayan forzado mucho la trama...  
También espero que hayan disfrutado del lemon, es el primer omegaverse que escribo y no sé si he sabido captarlo bien.  
Ya no queda nada para terminar el relato, ni para Halloween. Me complace la idea de estar a punto de terminar esta loquísima historia y de hacerlo en su compañía. Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido, cada minuto de su tiempo es un halago.  
Nos vemos el brumoso 31 de octubre para un final que espero que satisfaga su vicio por la aberración. Que tengan un delicioso y fatídico fin de semana


	9. Epílogo: Lazos rojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad de los lectores. Se requiere su discreción.

Proseguí mi lectura un par de páginas más, preocupado de que el temblor que me había embargado de pronto no arrancara alguna de los amarillentas hojas que tras el paso del tiempo componían el que una vez fuera el diario de mi padre.

Mis dedos sudorosos comenzaron a debilitarse, dejando pasar algunas hojas más adelantadas del diario. Quise evitar leer la continuación de toda esa serie de desdichas, pero mis atribulados ojos terminaron posándose involuntariamente en el manuscrito:

_10/12/1896_

_Yuuri está embarazado. Durante un tiempo no me atreví a aceptar la evidencia pero a los vómitos matutinos se han unido otros signos como la interrupción total de las épocas de fiebres así como una obvia hinchazón del vientre. A estas alturas, resulta más que obvio que Yakov no mentía sobre la intrigante naturaleza femenina de Yuuri. Teniendo en cuenta que como el mismo Dr. Feltsman, Yuuri había permanecido virgen antes de que aquella noche de agosto en que iba a ser entregado a los profundos, antes de que yo yaciera con él, no puedo más que admitir que el niño es mío. _

_Dios mío, ¿qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué tipo de ser vamos a traer a la vida? ¿Será humano o tal vez habrá heredado alguna característica anfibia de parte de su familia “materna”? ¿Tendrá unos genitales normales y sanos o se convertirá en otro engendro híbrido? ¿Cómo explicarle su delirante concepción? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo podré siquiera mirar a los ojos a esa criatura que yo mismo he engendrado? Ahora me doy cuenta de que la paternidad consiste en realidad en la mayor de las irresponsabilidades: arrojar a un niño al abismo de la existencia no solo sin su consentimiento, si no obligándole a heredar las calamitosas circunstancias que llevaron a su involuntario nacimiento (….) _

_13/05/1897 _

_Finalmente, el parto que tanto me atemorizaba culminó exitosamente. Yuuri dio a luz a través del canal del recto, sin mayores incidentes y sin más asistencia que la mía propia, pues nadie más debe conocer el secreto sobre su desconcertante fisionomía. No ha experimentado hemorragia, ni otras complicaciones reseñables, tan solo el cansancio esperable después de tan milagroso esfuerzo. Por encima de todo, el bebé está sano y aparenta ser un niño normal. Yuuri le dio de beber de sus hinchados pectorales, rellenos de inconfundible leche materna, tras lo el pequeño cual se quedó apaciblemente dormido en el regazo de su “madre”. Debo evitar que toda esta aberración se perpetúe. Afortunadamente, he podido comprobar que las emanaciones de Yuuri no afectan a ningún otro hombre de la mansión más que a mí, por lo que habrá menos factores a tener en cuenta. _

_He pensado en adecentar las catacumbas de esta mansión para que una vez Yuuri se recupere y vuelve a sufrir otras de sus fiebres, pueda ser detenido y atendido allí. Cualquier medida de seguridad no será lo suficientemente extrema para protegernos de mis ansias predadoras. _

_2/10/1897 _

_Dios mío, perdóname porque he vuelto a pecar. He cometido de nuevo una abominación, al caer en los brazos de Yuuri. ¿Sonaría demasiado a excusa si digo que simplemente no puedo evitarlo? Es su olor, su maldito y dulce olor, el que me seduce, adormeciendo cualquier rastro de decencia en mí, hasta que no puedo hacer otra cosa que penetrarlo salvajemente. Oh, Dios mío, perdóname pues disfruto enormemente con ello, tanto que cuando me acosa la tentación son los recuerdos de otras profanaciones ya cometidas los que me alientan. Y su olor, ese decilioso perfume que me intoxica el pensamiento y no me deja escapar...Él también disfruta: lo sé por la manera en la que tira de sus cadenas para aferrarse a mi cuerpo, por cómo solloza cada vez que yacemos juntos. Si tan solo, Yuuri no se quedara en cinta, nuestro pecado nos concerniría solo a nosotros dos, pero mucho me temo que estamos condenando a toda nuestra progenie y con ellos, a todos los que se crucen con ella. No me es ajena la idea de que con el tiempo, este mal podría afectar a gran parte de la raza humana. Tengo que hacer algo. He de esforzarme más por desentrañar el misterioso funcionamiento del útero masculino de Yuuri. Solo así podré evitar más embarazos y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, aplacar sus inclementes fiebres. (...)_

_5/05/1898 _

_A pesar de todas mis precauciones, Yuuri ha vuelto a quedarse en estado. Yakov tenía razón: el útero de Yuuri es con mucho más fértil que el de una mujer normal. Está contento. Está convencido de que esta vez será una niña. Dice que así Nikolay tendrá una hermanita con la que jugar en este enorme y solitario palacio. A mí lo que realmente me preocupa es que Nikolay descubra cómo nació. Sé que Yuuri adora a nuestro hijo y se comporta como una madre ejemplar, buena y cariñosa, con él, pero ni ese niño ni el que está por venir sabrán jamás quién les dio a luz. Debo hacerlo. Después de todo, fui yo quien me dejé cegar por la lujuria e insistí en llevar a cabo esta blasfemia contra el orden natural. Sobre mis hombros recae la responsabilidad de proteger a mi familia de la terrible verdad de su origen. _

Me detuve de pronto, al notar totalmente reseca mi garganta. La verdad que había leído en él era difícil de masticar y esa fue la excusa que me di a mí mismo para negarme a creerla. Después de todo, mi padre en sus últimas décadas de vida se había convertido en un excéntrico, un excéntrico cruel sin ir más lejos, por lo que todo aquello bien podría ser una retorcida broma póstuma.

Sin embargo, yo mismo no podía negar que muchos detalles, tal vez demasiados, cuyo origen me había sido siempre del todo misterioso, empezaban a encajar a la luz de la temible información que acababa de recibir: los extraños atributos que no compartíamos con nuestro padre y que nos dotaban de una apariencia exótica, como la melena azabache de mi hermana o nuestros extraños párpados; la enigmática presencia de aquel hombre japonés por el que mi padre tanto había llorado y que no sería otro que la madre que siempre creí perdida; o incluso la frialdad de mi padre y su aversión a las fuentes de agua.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que mi sonámbulo caminar entre páginas me había conducido a una de las muchas celdas que abundaban en los bajos fondos de aquella mansión, las mismas que mi padre habría acondicionado para resguardar a mi madre en sus momentos más vulnerables. Pude observar la presencia de unos roñosos grilletes colgando de la pared, peo sobre todo, noté un olor, penetrante, condensado en el lugar a través de las décadas, potente y antiguo enturbiando el frío aire de la estancia. Llegué a percatarme de que en realidad se trataba de dos perfumes diferentes entrelazados entre sí: uno de ellos era profundo y con regustos amargos, similar a la carne ahumada y condimentada de venado, al tabaco o el café; mientras que el otro era dulcísimo pero pesado, como un recargado perfume de flores, como empalagosa mermelada recién hecha o como un florido jardín tras una tormenta de primavera. Reconocí al instante el olor de la cópula de mis propios padres.

Fui presa de un repentino vértigo que me imposibilitó del todo proseguir con mi lectura, tanto que el manuscrito se me cayó de las manos. Había un ardor que estaba empezando a brotar en mi bajo vientre y que ascendía por mis entrañas quemándome. Noté como mi pulso se agitaba, como retumbaba en mis sienes, forzando a mi respiración a acelerarse como si de una grave gripe se tratara. Mi visión se emborronaba al tiempo que un sudor frío empezó a humedecer mi espalda. Le siguieron violentas convulsiones que me debilitaron mis rodillas, hasta el punto de obligarme a apoyarme en la pared para sostenerme. Mi padecimiento parecía no tener límites. Era como si hilos invisibles tirasen de mis músculos provocando un dolor lacerante que no me dejaba pensar. Pero lo más grave sucedía bajo mi ombligo. Era como si mis vísceras burbujeantes de fiebre se sintieran de pronto muy solitarias, como si mis cavidades internas se rebelaran contra su propia oquedad. Demandaban algo que las colmara, que las llenaran hasta el último recoveco. Todo mi ser me decía que solo entonces esta tortura terminaría. A continuación, percibí avergonzada como algo caía chorreando entre mis muslos, empapando mi sufrido camisón. Temí que se tratase de orina, pues las convulsiones podrían haberme hecho perder el control de mis esfínteres, pero el olor era distinto mucho más dulzón y hasta cierto punto agradable.

Entonces, una conocida voz de mujer resonó entre los pasillos:

—¿Nikolay? —llamaba mi hermana— Nikolay, hermano. ¿Estás aquí?

Quise responder, pero no pude. Mis pulmones se estaban saturando de aire todavía a medio expulsar, por lo que el habla se me atoraba en el pecho. En su lugar, un sonoro jadeo escapó de mi garganta. Bastó para que mi hermana me reconociera.

—¡Nikolay! —me llamó hasta llegar a mi encuentro.

Enseguida, encontró la celda en la que me resguardaba y se apresuró a prestarme su ayuda para incorporarme. Mi enturbiada vista se aclaró con la imagen de mi bellísima hermana. Siempre fue hermosa, pero en esos instantes bajo la débil luz del candelabro que portaba, se veía absolutamente arrebatadora. Llevaba el abundante y preciosa cabellera negra suelta como una sensual melena de leona. Sus ojos grises relampagueaban como hielo bajo la luz del sol y su escultural figura quedaba enfatizada por su primoroso camisón de seda rosada.

—Nikolay, querido —imploró nerviosa ante mi llamativo estado— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó en vano.

Sin embargo, pronto mi hermana también empezó a cambiar. Su rostro de una palidez gélida se congestionó hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de las brasas. Sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre se contrajeron hasta otorgarle la mirada de una serpiente a punto de cernirse sobre el condenado ratoncito que yo sentía ser en esos momento. Empezó a proferir un ruido similar a débiles rugidos hasta que su sonrisa se contrajo en una imponente y antinatural mueca que ostentaba un par de aguerridos colmillos por los que pasaba su hambrienta lengua. Era como si mi tierna hermanita hubiera abandonado cualquier recato propio del género femenino. Más bien, se podría decir que se había transformado en la hermosa bestia que siempre fue.

—Hermanito —rugió, acercándose a mí, hasta acariciarme el pelo—. Mi amable, hermoso y buen hermanito.... ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que hueles?

A continuación, mi hermana se lanzó a mis brazos, obligándome a un feroz abrazo, restregándose por todo mi cuerpo, inflamando con el toque de sus manos los pezones que se levantaban bajo la tela de mi pijama. Fue en ese instante cuando lo noté. Rozando mis desvalidos y agitados muslos, algo bajo el sensual camisón de mi hermana, algo alargado, venoso e inhiesto como un miembro viril, se irguió buscando un agujero en el que hospedarse. A partir de entonces, todo se volvió extraño. Una vez más, no tuve miedo. No tuve siquiera tiempo para inquietarme, pues de mi hermana comenzó a manar un penetrante aunque reconfortante olor a sudor, humo y carne macerada. Aquella fragancia de amo y señor me sometió de inmediato. Dejó mi mente completamente en blanco y sin fuerzas para resistirme, disponiéndose ante ella cualquier obertura de mi cuerpo. La necesitaba dentro de mí. Sabía que esto que se levantaba entre sus muslos era lo que podría calmar todo mi sufrimiento. Mis entrañas pulsaban rogando por ella y estaba más que solicito a facilitarle el camino. No me hizo falta. Antes de que diera cuenta, ella ya había destrozado mi ropa con sus solas manos desnudas. Me agité de pura sorpresa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?

Así, en cuestión de segundos me acorraló contra el suelo, forzándome a las indignas cuatro patas. Volvió a pasar sus garras por mis vulnerables pezones, masajéandolos hasta prenderlos. Con su recién estrenada fuerza sobrehumana, torció su rostro hacia el suyo, devorando con su ávida lengua la mía, arrebatándome cada gramo de aire de los pulmones, mordiéndome los labios con ademanes de lobo, gruñendo como uno cada vez que nos separábamos. Con ambos manos, aprehendió mi sensible y frágil trasero, hincando sus posesivas uñas en él, para después abofetearlo con un divertido sadismo que me arrancó un par de gratificados sollozos. Pronto, sus poderosas manos de depredador se ciñeron sobre mis resbaladizos muslos para separarlos, ¿Era esto lo que le había hecho a sus maridos en la noche de bodas?

Y sin embargo, cuando aquella cosa palpitante me penetró al fin, calmando y desgarrando mis entrañas a partes iguales, no sentí miedo, sino el profundo y sincero alivio de saberme por fin completo. Así lo supe cuando ella se adentró en mí con toda su extensión, haciendo vibrar de puro placer ante su rotunda enormidad. Tras soltar un bramido victorioso, mi hermana comenzó a mover sus caderas en un movimiento pendulante y bien calibrado, empujándose una y otra vez poderosamente dentro de mí. Yo asía su regio miembro dentro de mí, puliéndolo con mi carne, humedeciéndolo con las lubricaciones que emergían como un torrente de mi interior, dándole la bienvenida. Mi hermana pronto se volvió cada vez más atrevida con sus envites, soltando salvajes gruñidos, golpeando mi espalda con sus bamboleantes, perfumados y redondeados pechos. Con su espectaculares golpes de cadera iba propulsándose hasta rincones ignotos de mi ser que temblaban de emoción al recibirla. Ante eso yo solo podía llorar de pura satisfacción y locura. Porque ella era a la que había estado esperando toda mi vida . Ella era mi reina, y yo su más fiel y humilde servidor, desesperado por satisfacerla en cuantas posturas demandara de mí. ¿Hay acaso felicidad mayor? ¿Había acaso un éxtasis más puro? Fue en esos momentos, en los que mi hermana exigía el tributo de mi carne a la suya, en los que me quedó claro que había nacido para esto. Yo siempre había pertenecido a mi hermana y era a ella a que siempre había anhelado.

Mi hermana pasó largo tiempo aflojando mi escurridizo vientre a su imagen y semejanza, pulsando lugares que vibraban felizmente a su paso, logrando así que mi enclenque lascivia se desparramara por mi sucio ombligo. Pero entonces, sin mediar pregunta, con el poder y la fortaleza que ya había impuesto sobre mí, mi dulce Hikaru dobló mi espalda hasta incorporarme. Sentí su lengua grande, viscosa y caliente saborear mis hombros solo un instante para después hincar sus colmillos de sensual vampiresa en mi cuello. Apenas me vi con fuerzas de gritar de dolor cuando de las heridas comenzó a surgir la sangre. De este modo, y tal como hicieran nuestros padres antes que nosotros, firmamos nuestro pérfido acuerdo.

Justo entonces, noté cómo el miembro de mi hermana se inflamaba con fuerzas renovadas, enclaustrándose en mi entrada, para después comenzar, oleada tras oleada, a salpicarme de su bendita semilla, la misma que mis agradecidas y famélicas cavidades se apresuraron a devorar hasta la última gota.

Plácida y felizmente extenuados no tuvimos más remedio que dormirnos sobre la misma losa de piedra que otrora aguantara las pasiones de nuestros padres.

A la mañana siguiente, mi hermana pudo comprobar para su alivio que, a diferencia de sus anteriores parejas, yo no me sentía repugnado por las formas antinaturales que adquiría nuestra unión. Al contrario, la emotiva subyugación que me ofrecía me resultaba poderosamente embriagadora y glorificante, de modo que nos vimos impelidos a repetir nuestros encuentros cuántas veces fuera necesario, hasta quedar nuestros cuerpos resecos, agotados y absolutamente satisfechos.

Me entregué a mi hermana con la devoción que supone un nuevo culto. Es por eso que, lejos de volver a la ciudad tal y como tenía planeado, sigo residiendo en este maldito lugar abandonado de cualquier resquicio de bondad y decencia, completamente ocupado en colmarlos caprichos de mi amada Hikaru-chan. Es más, mientras escribo esto, su futuro hijo se agita inquieto inquieta en mi abultado y monstruoso vientre. Espero que Hikaru no se entere de que me quedo despierto hasta tan tarde, podría enfadarse. Ella siempre está pendiente de mi salud y la de nuestro bebé. Es realmente estricta en estas cuestiones, por lo que su famoso genio puede volverse su irascible si opina que la estoy desobedeciendo.

Soy consciente de que estoy viviendo el periodo más pleno, más endomoniadamente feliz de mi vida y sin embargo, ahora que esta frágil pero enérgica vida crece día a día en mi útero, creo que entiende por fin los temores que limitaron la vida de mi padre. Puede que tuviera razón, que todo esto no fuera más que un abismal error, un pecado ominoso imperdonable, por el que estemos introduciendo en el torrente genético de la humanidad una deforme herencia que nunca esta debió conocer. A veces me pongo a reflexionar seriamente sobre ello, y todas esas veces concluyoque si fuera un hombre sensato ya me habría pegado un tiro, erradicando del mundo no solo mi fallida existencia y la de la abyecta prole que está por llegar. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

En ocasiones, cuando nos desvelamos tras otra de nuestras morbosas cópulas, Hikaru me habla de sus sueños con el mar. En ellos una hermana reina en una ciudad submarina y antigua, llena de palacios de cristal y corales. A su lado se encuentra en el papel de consorte, se encuentra su hermano, su esposa. Reinan juntos y en paz, por toda la eternidad, rodeados de la familia materna que no pudieron conocer, siguiendo los designios del Padre Dagon y la Madre Hidra, velando el sueño sempiterno de nuestro señor Cthulhu. Hikaru, entusiasmada, me narra sus visiones con todo lujo de detalles, mientras se empeña en ocultar bajo las pudorosas sábanas esos graciosos pies de dedos palmeados que tanto la avergüenzan.

Para ser honestos en noches como estas me siento tentado de confesarle a mi amante hermana que de un tiempo a esta parte, yo también comparto esas afables visiones de la bella y misteriosa ciudad bajo las olas. Incluso podría admitir con un celo cada vez menor que la idea de contemplar el mismo mar que nuestro padre nos negara en la infancia conmueve mi corazón. Se me ocurre que tal vez allí podamos criar a nuestros hijos sin que sean víctimas de los prejuicios y la falsa moral que encarcelan los corazones terrestres. De todas formas y tal y como le dijo el Dr. Feltsman a mi padre, la vida surgió del mar.

Quizá ya sea hora de regresar a él.

_Ph’nglui mglw nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn._

Firmado: Nikolay Nikiforov Katsuki

20/04/1921

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar, aclaro que el título de este epílogo se debe no solo la leyenda de los lazos rojos sobre las personas destinadas sino también en una canción de Ahn Ye Eung. 
> 
> Llegados a este punto, me gustaría hacer una confesión vergonzosa:  
ODIO EL OMEGAVERSE. CON TODA MI ALMA.  
Conocí esta variación hace unos dos o tres años y lo odié totalmente desde casi el principio. Que de pronto hubiera un boom del tema, que todo los fics con muchas lecturas fueran omegaverse y que casi no encontrara casi ningún yaoi nuevo que no perteneciera a ese universo no ayudó tampoco a que yo le cogiera cariño al género. Me gustaría dejar claro que ya estaba familiarizada con el Male Pregnant desde hacía años y siempre lo había visto como una parodia graciosa, imposible de ser tomada en serio más allá de un fic. Lo que realmente me saca de quicio del Omegaverse es lo primitivo y sucio de su forma de entender las relaciones: que el omega se ponga en celo y ya prácticamente vaya pidiendo que lo violen, que el alfa sea alguien eminentemente superior, tanto social como físicamente y que "deba" cuidar del omega, porque este solo sirve para tener hijos... No sé me pareció algo que reproducía una sociedad machista hasta la nausea donde el género bonito pero débil e inútil más allá de la reproducción, su única misión y valor en este mundo, se ve subyugado "por orden natural" al género que pone la semillita... No sé si se me entiende...Huelga decir que en el entorno que apareció de hombres lobos y demás tiene cierto sentido, pero fuera de ahí me parece una forma de entender el amor muy cínica y hasta cierto punto cruel. Y el hecho de que todo el mundo estuviera idealizando y "romantizando" todo este determinismo biológico claramente sexista y tóxico, ABERRANTE, me hizo, por así decirlo, perder unos cuantos puntos de cordura... Y así es cómo surgió la idea para este fic. Ya que nadie me escuchaba cuando me quejaba del omegaverse, ¿qué mejor manera que escribir un fic donde este ominoso género se debiera a alguna aberración lovecraftniana? Después de todo, a veces el odio puede ser una fuente de inspiración tan buena como el amor. Que se lo digan al mismo Lovecraft que odiaba el amor y creó a los profundos, o Garth Ennis, el guionista de The Boys que odia los cómics de superhéroes y cuyo cómic, sin embargo, se convirtió en una serie que destrozó los tópicos de ese género. 
> 
> Con el paso del tiempo, confieso que terminé leyendo alguna obra omegaverse por puro aburrimiento y resignación, y puedo admitir que algunas cosas que me parecieron horribles de los primeros omegaverse han evolucionado para bien. Love is an illusion y similares se enfrentan con las reglas para encontrar parejas que funcionen más allá de las restricciones de las feromonas y eso es algo que debe reconocerse. Sin embargo, yo siempre había tenido la espinita clavada de escribir este fic y al fin me la ha podido quitar. 
> 
> Así mismo, conforme fui investigando las reglas de este bizarro universo, me topé inevitablemente con las hembras alfa. Recuerdo que en uno de los blogs que visité la autora se quejaba de que si las fans del yaoi eran capaces de aceptar que un hombre se embarazada, también deberíamos aceptar que las mujeres alfa tengan pene, una observación que me pareció muy acertada. Es por esto por lo que decidí introducir una mujer alfa en la historia como algo más que un adorno en la trama. La verdad es que la idea me hizo mucha gracia y pronto se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas, y, aunque hubo un momento en que temí por el impacto que eso pudiera tener en los posibles lectores, luego pensé: "¡Bah! No puede ser peor que el final de la primera temporada de The Boys" 
> 
> En fin, espero que me perdonen esta travesura. Muchas gracias por haberme aguantado hasta el final y por todo su valioso apoyo con este fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado con esta loca historia de terror sexual y que tengan un feliz y espeluznante Halloween. 
> 
> Muchos besos.


End file.
